Changements
by Sadic-Fanny -Zodiaque
Summary: Harry a changé pendant l'été, tout poudlard le remarque. Mais une personne en particulier s'en trouvera étrangement troublé. slash HPDM, lemon
1. Prologue: Nouvel âge, nouveau look?

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy (moi)

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgent…

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, passez votre chemin

Les pensées de Harry son entre ...

Les pensées de Draco son entre ¬…¬

Prologue : Nouvel âge, nouveau look?

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrent brusquement en cette froide nuit de juillet. Lançant un regard de droite à gauche, le jeune brun se releva sur ses coudes. Il passa une main moite sur son front couvert de sueur. Voldemot hantait encore ses nuits. Harry tourna ses émeraudes vers le cadran. Une heure treize minutes. Depuis treize minutes, le jeune homme avait 17 ans. Le charme de protection mis sur la maison des Dursley disparut, Harry sentit la puissance magique couler puis disparaître. Il n'était plus protéger, mais ne souhaitait pas partir tout de suite. Il tourna dos à son cadran et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Plus tard, vers dix heure, il descendit à la cuisine.

-Harry, occupe-toi de mettre la table s'il te plaît.

-Oui tante Pétunia.

Le ton de sa tante avait été plus chaud qu'à l'habitude. Se doutait-elle qu'il quittait bientôt la maison? Il risqua un regard vers son oncle qui ne lui accorda aucune importance. Tournant son regard vers Dudley, il remarqua que celui-ci le dévisageait avec insistance. Il fixa son regard dans celui de son cousin et à sa grande surprise, Dudley lui fit un petit sourire avant de tourner les yeux vers son repas.

Accoudé à la table, le menton appuyé sur ses mains, Harry regarda à l'extérieur et vit son reflet dans la fenêtre.

Bon sang, je n'ai pas changer depuis ma première année à Poudlard!

Après avoir déjeuner, Harry se leva et déguerpit dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à son bureau quand un tintement se fit entendre. Il se précipita sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Six hiboux entrèrent dans sa chambre, atterrissant sur son lit dans un piaillement pas très discret. L'adolescent s'assis sur son lit et les hiboux se jetèrent presque sur lui. Il choisit pour commencer le hibou de Ron. Un petit colis et une lettre y était attacher.

_Salut Harry_

_Je regrette que tu ne puisses pas venir chez moi cet été. Pour compenser, je t'ai envoyé une photo de ma famille en voyage. On a été en Roumanie (encore, ça devient presque habituel). Bill et Charlie te passe le bonjour. On se revoit à la gare 9 et ¾! _

_Ron_

_P.S : Si tes moldus te font encore du mal, tu trouveras dans le paquet (ton cadeau) et quelque chose pour te défendre_

Harry rit un peu puis déchira l'emballage du colis. Un vif d'or tomba sur sa couette avec une chaîne et un paquet de bombe puante. Le brun eu un petit ricanement. Il mit la chaîne autour de son cou. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa puis cessa totalement. Haletant, Harry saisit la petite feuille qui accompagnait comme toujours ses cadeaux.

Harry, tu dois savoir que le collier est un collier de protection. Attention, ça va faire mal quand tu va le mettre. Chaque fois que tu es en danger, il brillera. C'est Hermione qui m'a donné l'idée! Génial non?

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement puis décacheta l'enveloppe d'Hermione, saisissant par la même occasion le paquet.

_Bonjour Harry_

_Je suis en France alors que je t'écris. J'envoie ce hibou par colis express et j'espère qu'il va arriver à la date prévue, sinon ils vont m'entendre chez le postier sorcier! Enfin, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances même si tu dois rester chez tes moldus. Bon anniversaire! _

Sincèrement, Hermione 

Il déballa le cadeau d'Hermione. Deux choses en sortit. Un livre sur les 1000 et 1 sorts d'attaques et de défenses (bien Hermione ça!) et une bague. Curieux, il prit le parchemin attaché à la bague.

Harry, ceci est une bague de sentiments. Quand tu la mettras, plus personne ne pourra voir tes sentiments. Tu n'auras pas à te retenir, car personne ne pourrait te voir ou t'entendre. Sauf si tu parles bien entendu.

Harry mit la bague sur son doigt et jeta un regard au miroir. Il n'avait aucun sentiment sur le visage, même s'il savait qu'il avait un grand sourire. Il pourrait rivaliser avec Malfoy cette année. Prenant l'enveloppe d'Hagrid, il la lut rapidement. Le cadeau était simple mais Harry fut touché. Un pendentif sans rien d'autre trônait maintenant dans ses mains. À l'intérieur, une photo de ses parents, rien que ça. Harry trouvait cela merveilleux. Il prit les deux dernières lettres et lit la première.

_Salut 'Ry!_

_J'espère que cette année ça va aller mieux avec tes moldus par ce que sinon je viens leur faire leur fête! En tout cas, bonne fête! Moi et Théo on a acheté chacun un petit quelque chose pour toi… Bonnes vacances, on se revoit sans doute à la gare… je vais faire semblant de te détester, tu m'enverras des insultes et tout et tout. Le programme! Théo fait dire que tu nous manques beaucoup!_

Salutation, Blaise et Théo 

Hé oui, pendant leur cinquième année à Poudlard, les deux serpentards et lui c'était lié d'amitié après qu le jeune brun les ait sauvé de leur intronisation au sein des mangemorts. Il savait que Malfoy aussi avait refusé mais son père l'avait protégé, mais il en était décédé. Il sortit délicatement leurs cadeaux et les observa. Le cadeau de Théo était vraiment efficace. Une petite montre dorée, ornée d'émeraude brillait sous les yeux du Survivant. Il y avait des flèches non pas pour montrer l'heure, mais pour savoir où ses amis étaient. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Théo et tous ses autres amis. La montre semblait trop petite pour tous ces noms mais en tapotant la montre avec la baguette, elle s'agrandissait pour pouvoir voir les informations. Le cadeau de Blaise était spectaculaire. C'était un masque étrange, tout simple, en cristal. Très léger. Il saisit le parchemin l'accompagnant.

Ce masque peut te faire changer de forme à volonté. Tu peux non seulement changer ton apparence, mais te transformer en animal également. Dès que tu le mettras sur ton visage, il entrera dans ta peau. Désolé mon vieux, va falloir que tu vives avec toute ta vie!

Harry ricana. Le cadeau était merveilleux. Il le mit sur son visage et celui-ci disparut prestement. Il eu la sage décision de ne pas l'essayer immédiatement. Fatigué, il se coucha tôt, juste après avoir lu la liste des effets scolaires pour cette année.

* * *

Une petite review sa ferais grandement plaisir, faite pars de vos impression!


	2. Chapter 1: Un allié pour le changement

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voilà le chapitre 2 est arrivé!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, passez votre chemin

Les pensées de Harry son entre ...

Réponse au Review : 

Zaika : merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, j'en ai besoin! Voilà maintenant la suite

Blueyeshot3 : merci de ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir!

Mifibou : Merci de ta review… pour Dudley, c'est une surprise, tu va découvrir le « secret » dans ce chapitre! Pour le PS : j'étais pas au courrant de ça, faudra que je me renseigne!

Sahada : je sais que ça fait pas très crédible, mais c'est pour le besoin de mon histoire…et puis, Blaise et Théo peuvent bien pratiquer la magie noire (rire démoniaque) pour ne pas se faire prendre par le ministère. Et en passant, oui ça va prendre de l'énergie à Harry pour s'en servir!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un allié pour le changement

Le visage du Griffy se crispa de mécontentement. Un hululement venait de le sortir du sommeil. Un autre cri du hibou, celui-ci plus strident, le fit se relever précipitamment. Il bondit vers la fenêtre, évita une collision mâchoire-parquet, ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre avant que le volatile réveille tout le voisinage puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, à côté du hibou surexcité.

Stupide hibou matinal

Toujours dans les vapes, Harry tenta de défaire la ficelle entourant le journal. Saisissant finalement la gazette il paya l'oiseau puis se recoucha, observant légèrement son réveil. 5h30. Bientôt se lèverais une nouvelle journée en attendant impatiemment le retour de l'école. Il lut donc un peu de la gazette.

_Mais où sont les détraqueurs?_

_Un gardien de la prison d'Askaban fait part de ses appréhensions auprès du ministère._

_-S'ils se sont relier à une quelconque ligue, nous sommes finit. Les mangemorts délivreront bientôt leurs compagnons et le carnage commencera!_

Le département des créatures magiques fait tout en son pouvoir pour retrouver les centaines de détraqueurs qui ont disparut sans raison dans la nuit du 31 Juillet. Certains témoins affirment avoir vu un homme blond dans la trentaine guider les créatures dans une ruelle avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit.

Harry lança le pauvre journal qui n'avait rien demandé sur son bureau, à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il se doutait bien que ce cher blond soit le père Malfoy. Après 30 minutes de réflexion plutôt sombre, un timide cognement se fit entendre à sa porte. Plus qu'étonné, Harry ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à tout sauf à cette personne…

-Harry, habille-toi tout de suite et suis-moi!

2 heures plus tard, Harry vagabondait dans les rues de Londres avec pour seule compagnie un jeune homme qui semblait savoir où aller. Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, le jeune sorcier finit par s'arrêter devant une vitrine, percutant presque le dos de son accompagnateur. Il grogna en jetant un coup d'œil à la boutique. Entraîner malgré lui dans le magasin il finit devant un étalage de vêtement.

-J'espère simplement que tu as un peu d'argent par ce que moi j'en ai pas beaucoup. Demanda soudainement Dudley.

-Ouais, j'en ai un peu. Répondit simplement Harry.

Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire étalage de sa monnaie et priait pour repartir avec encore un peu d'argent dans les poches, pourtant son cousin semblait avoir une intention plutôt contraire.

-On va te vider les poches!

Harry bougonna un peu mais se laissa envahir par la bonne humeur du cousin qu'il avait méprisé si longtemps. Celui-ci avait bien entendu expliqué le pourquoi de son comportement nouveau.

_Une demi-heure plus tôt_

Étant habiller, le jeune Potter sortit de sa chambre, toujours perplexe. Les deux adolescents sortirent rapidement de la maison.

-Tu sais Harry, je comprends que tu sois surpris. Je n'ai jamais été très gentil avec toi. Mais là, c'est différent car c'est la dernière fois que je te vois chez nous. Alors j'ai décider de t'aider un peu à…changer de look.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu y reproches à mon look!

-Vu la façon dont tu regardais ton reflet dans la vitre hier, je ne crois pas que tu y tiennes tant que ça toi non plus. Fit judicieusement remarquer Dudley.

Harry maugréa quelques mots sous le ricanement moqueur de son cousin.

-Bon, comme je le disais, je veux t'aider à changer de look. Je t'ai regardé un peu, je crois que tu le sais, tu m'as surpris. Tu es perspicace en tout cas. J'ai regardé tes vêtements et laisse moi te dire que tu n'as pas grand chose de bon. On va faire le tour des boutiques puis…

-Mais je ne connais même pas les boutiques de Londres!

-Laisse moi finir cousin! On va faire le tour des boutiques puis faire le ménage de tes actuelles fringues. Ça va sûrement prendre toute la journée pour les boutiques alors on verra demain pour le ménage. Et en passant, moi je les connais les boutiques!

_Retour au présent_

C'est pourquoi maintenant il devait se trimballer d'une vitrine à l'autre. Son cousin avait fixé son choix sur une boutique pas trop cher mais avec beaucoup de style. Harry essaya des tonnes de linges et dut acheter avec l'aide de son cousin tous les vêtements que celui-ci désignait parfait. Il finit donc sa journée avec des tonnes de paquets réduits dans les poches (vive la magie sans baguettes, indétectable pour le ministère!). Il se coucha complètement fourbu mais content de sa journée.

VLAM!

-kesskispass!

Fut le cri d'un Harry fraîchement réveillé par un coup de polochon dans la figure. Il vit son cousin, un air malfaisant sur le visage, un oreiller dans les mains. Avec un grognement sauvage, il lui rendit son coup violemment. Dudley éclata de rire et se releva.

-T'as pas oublié l'opération ménage de vêtements!

-Non, non mais je m'attendais pas a si tôt!

-Heum, il est 11h30 Harry…

-KOUA!

Le brun jeta un regard vers son réveil. Effectivement, l'heure du déjeuner était largement passé. Sa journée l'avait vraiment fatiguée! Il se leva en vitesse, enfila un jeans simple et un t-shirt vert assorti à ses yeux (selon les dires de Dudley). Il ouvrit la penderie avec désespoir. Dudley s'approcha avec un grand sac et se mit à mettre les vêtements à l'intérieur sans même les regarder.

-Heu… ils sont pas tous si moche que ça.

-Trop à mon goût.

D'accord. Sans appel. Aucune chance pour les chiffons servant de linge au jeune Griffondor. Les tiroirs et les étagères furent vidés de la même manière. Finalement, ils furent remplis par les nouveaux vêtements du brun.

-Bon, il ne reste plus qu'un endroit où aller, on ira cet après-midi tu veux?

-Pas comme si j'avais le choix…maugréa le jeune brun.

-Exactement!

* * *

Une p'tite review siouplait! Sa fait toujours plaisir!


	3. Chapitre 2: Jamais les cheveux!

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voilà le chapitre 2 est arrivé!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, passez votre chemin

Les pensées de Harry son entre ...

Les pensées de Nikolas sont entre ¬…¬

Réponse au Review :

Nepheria : Merci pour ta courte mais expressive review ;P!

Bibi93 : Non, Dudley ne cache rien et ne demande rien en échange… c'est juste parce que c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit Harry au 4 Privet Drive…

Blueyeshot3 : Merci pour ta review!

Sahada : Merci de ton encouragement et si tu trouves que le chapitre 2 est un beau chapitre, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises!

Nekochan Miharu : Merci, moi aussi je trouve que ça fait du bien un Dudley, un Blaise et un Théo gentil pour une fois (enfin, surtout pour Dudley car j'ai vu d'autre fic où Blaise et Théo sont gentils )

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Jamais les cheveux! 

L'après-midi venait tout juste de débuter quand Harry sortit de la maison avec Dudley. Aucune trace des Dursley (à par Dud, bien évidemment!). Jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans l'entrée du garage, le jeune Potter remarqua bien rapidement l'absence de la voiture de la famille. Il arqua un sourcil d'incrédulité et se tourna vers son cousin.

-Hum, Dud? Où sont tes parents?

-Partit pour le rese de l'été voir Marge et ses bouledogues (wow, toute une destination soleil ça!)

-Ah…

Pas bon souvenir. Vraiment pas bon souvenir. Drôle, certe mais pas bon (hihihi). Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Dudley s'arrêta devant un… salon de coiffure.

-Dudlynouchet (ledit Dudlynouchet grimaça) les salons moldus (Dudley fit une drôle de tête) ne fonctionne pas sur mes cheveux…

-C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas ici qu'on entre Ryrynou (Harry lui fit une grimace très mature)

Après un petit instant, un grand rouquin (qui a dit un Weasley?) s'avança vers eux en souriant.

-Harry, voici Nikolas. Nikolas, voici…

-Harry Potter, ravi de vous rencontrer! Annonça alors Nikolas de sa voix grave.

-Moi de même. Répondit Harry.

Le jeune Griffy ressentait facilement l'aura magique de ce Nikolas. Il était quelque peu étonné, son cousin paraissait pourtant détester tout autant que sa mère les sorciers…

-'Ry, Nikolas va t'amener chez un coiffeur sorcier.

-…T'en fréquentes beaucoup des sorciers dans le dos de tes parents?

-Euh, juste toi et lui…

Harry sourit et haussa légèrement les épaules. Nikolas posa une main sur son épaule et le guida. Dudley suivait aussi. Arriver au chaudron baveur, son cousin fit une moue dédaigneuse. Harry ricana et Nikolas sourit. Les deux sorciers firent un petit signe de la main à Dudley.

-Je vous attend ici les gars.

-Ok Dudlynouchet.

-Tais-toi Harry!

Pendant que Dudley bougonnait, Harry et Nikolas entrèrent finalement sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry fit quelques pas avant de se taper le front.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené ma liste d'effet scolaire!

-Deux choses Harry. Premièrement, on va à la même école…

-Ah! t'es dans quelle maison? Interrompis Harry.

-Serdaigle. Je suis en sixième année moi aussi. On a botanique ensemble.

-Tu ne serais pas le Serdaigle surdoué (oui oui je sais, c'est un pléonasme) en métamorphose?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-La deuxième chose?

-On est magicien, je crois que tu peux faire appel à ta baguette.

-Baguette? Je ne l'utilise depuis un bout de temps…

Harry regarda Nikolas détourner les yeux et réfléchir. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Pas grand monde savait pour sa facilité à manier la magie sans baguette. Il prit le temps de détailler son ami. Le rouquin avait les yeux d'un beau bleu nuit et avait beaucoup de prestance. Il était plutôt amusant de le voir rougir alors qu'il rayonnait de confiance. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une simple boutique. Cheveux Rebelles que cela se nommait. Le jeune Potter ricana. Quel nom!

-On va vraiment ici?

-Oui, ça va être parfait pour changer de coiffure!

-Mais je veux pas changer de coiffure moi! Le style fraîchement-sortit-du-lit me va comme un gant!

-Tu peux l'améliorer…

-Super, on y va alors?

Nikolas éclata de rire et entraîna Harry à l'intérieur. C'est les cheveux légèrement plus courts, encore plus décoiffé (la coiffeuse avait été claire à ce sujet…le style coiffé-décoiffé lui allait comme un gant!). Niko approuva la coiffure d'un sourire charmeur. Harry rougit un peu sous le regard flamboyant de son nouvel ami. Le jeune Potter sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment puis sous les yeux ébahit de son compagnon fit apparaître un parchemin.

-Mon matériel pour l'école. Précisa Harry dans un sourire.

Nikolas hocha la tête et sortit son parchemin.

Manuel sixième année Sort et enchantement niveau 6 par Ella Samagie 

_Métamorphose niveau 6 par Patrick Boisenbulle_

_Potion niveau 6 par Carl Lappat_

_La révolution magique par Laré Alité_

_Livre des animaux magiques par Laurent Lasirène_

_Capter l'avenir par Paula Lavue_

Qui sont-ils vraiment par Mathiew Lamical Matériel sixième année 

_Un chaudron standard fond double épaisseur_

_Liste des ingrédients de potions (voir livre potion niveau 6)_

_Vêtements_

_Une paire de gant en peau de dragon_

_Une paire de botte en peau de dragon_

_Deux écharpes aux couleurs de votre maison_

_Au moins trois robes de sorcier (l'écusson sera mit automatiquement)_

_Une paire de gant aux couleurs de votre maison_

_Des bottes d'hiver_

_Vêtements moldus (tous les sixièmes années sont obligatoirement aux études moldus)_

-Pffff c'est beaucoup de magasinage. Bougonna Harry

Nikolas ricana dans son dos et Harry lui fit une grimace. Après une bonne demi-heure de shopping, les deux sorciers rejoignirent un Dudley quelque peu mécontent mais toujours là. Harry souhaita de bonne fin de vacances à Nikolas. Rendue chez les Dursley, Harry monta se coucher. Il était déjà près de 22h00. Le temps avait passé vite. Et dire que dans trois jours, il partirait à nouveau pour Poudlard…et ne reviendrait pas ici.

Il passa les deux jours suivants à se reposer, à pratiquer la magie sans baguette, à ramasser les affaires qui traînaient un peu n'importe où dans sa chambre et à tout vérifier. La troisième journée arriva avec force. Harry se vêtit d'un jean noir qui suivait ses formes, un t-shirt près du corps blanc et une chemise de soie verte qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Il dit au revoir à Dudley et lui promit (sous peine de se faire mettre la tête dans les toilettes) de lui écrire de temps en temps (même si Dudley n'appréciait pas tout particulièrement les chouettes).

* * *

Aimer pas aimer? Une p'tite review pour approuver ou pour colérer! 


	4. Chapitre 3: Comme moi

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance (peut-être avec un peu d'humour finalement!)

Note : Voilà le chapitre 3 est arrivé!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, passez votre chemin

Les pensées de Harry son entre ...

Les pensées de Nikolas sont entre ¬…¬

Réponse au Review :

Nepheria : voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va teplaire!

Zelda-sama: En fait, tu as raison… ce n'est pas Malfoy père qui a guidé les mangemorts… tu vas tout découvrire en suivant les chapitres! Et en fait, oui il va peut-être se passer quelque chose entre Harry et Niko… c'était pas tout à fait dans le plan mais bon, ça va aider beaucoup!

Dramyre : merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement! Et c'est fait exprès, il faut bien que Niko soit sympa sinon Harry l'aimera pas (en ami, en ami!(et plus si affinité…))

Raziel the SoulEater : Oui, t'as totalement raison… je l'avoue, c'est ma faiblesse, je viens du Québec…

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Premières remarques

Harry passait finalement la barrière 9¾. Il avait vraiment hâte que ses amis le voient. Il rapetissa magiquement ses effets et entra dans le premier compartiment libre. Il se pencha à la fenêtre et sourit. Nikolas venait d'entrer dans la gare et semblait le chercher des yeux à travers les nombreux élèves et parents présent. Il sortit donc de son compartiment, prenant soin de déposer ses effets sur les deux bancs. Il partit chercher son tout récent ami et le traîna dans son wagon. Il se dépêcha de dégager les bancs en attendant ses amis. Nikolas était un peu surpris et un peu rouge. Tous les autres élèves avaient vu Harry Potter venir chercher lui-même le Serdaigle. Harry avait simplement sourit en voyant cela.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils furent étonnés de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce et Harry sourit face à la timidité de Nikolas.

-Ron, Hermione, voici Nikolas. Il est en sixième année à Serdaigle. Dit Harry.

-Ravie de te rencontrer. Répondit Hermione en souriant chaleureusement au Serdaigle.

-Salut. Ajouta simplement Ron, toujours aussi bavard.

-Euh…bonjour. Fit finalement Nikolas, heureux d'être accepté par le plus grand et plus connu (surtout le plus apprécié, si on prend en conte le fait que Malfoy, Goyle et Crabbe forme un trio connu et grand…) des trios de Poudlard.

Le train démarra, les faisant sursautés. Ils prirent place sur les bancs, Ron et Harry bavardant de Quidditch, Hermione et Nikolas parlant des nouvelles attributions de préfet.

-Hé 'Mione, c'est vrai qu'ils vont changer les préfets? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, malheureusement. Ils ont décidé qu'un seul préfet/préfète par maison était suffisant, mais qu'il ne garderait peut-être pas les anciens. Répondit Hermione.

-Quand va-t-on savoir qui sont les préfets? Demanda Harry.

-Au dîner sans doute. Remarqua Nikolas avec justesse.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Après quelques minutes…

-HARRY! S'écria Hermione.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a! Demanda Harry, perdu.

-Toi! Tes vêtements! Tes cheveux!

-Moi j'ai pas changé, juste les vêtements et les cheveux.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-C'est vrai ça! Comment t'a fais ça mec!

-Fait quoi! J'ai juste fait du shopping et une petite coupe de cheveux!

Hermione et Ron restèrent bouche bée, sous les yeux amusés de Nikolas et Harry. Vers la fin du voyage, ils se changèrent à tour de rôle et ramassèrent brièvement leur effet personnel. Hermione regarda Harry et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna. Harry touchait ses effets et ils rapetissaient immédiatement (les effets, pas Harry).

-Depuis quand fais-tu de la magie sans baguette!

-Depuis l'année dernière Mione.

-On en apprend de plus en plus.

-Hé oui, c'est la vie. Ricana Harry.

Incapable de rajouter un mot, sa meilleure amie se tut. Harry avait mit une chemise de lin rouge et avait gardé son jean noir, sous sa robe. Quand ils sortirent du train, quelques chuchotements suivirent leurs pas. Ils prirent un fiacre qui les mena rapidement au château. Ils s'assirent rapidement à leur table, sous l'œil ébahit de la salle, qui fixait Harry.

Les premières années entrèrent bientôt, le soulageant du poids des regards des élèves. Après le mini défilé des plus jeune, le célèbre Griffy leva les yeux sur la table des Serpentards. Il vit de nombreux regards fixés sur lui depuis cette table mais n'en tint pas conte. Mais c'est avec un petit sourire amusé et terriblement charmeur (mais ça il ne le savait pas, pauvre petit naïf…) qu'il remarqua les yeux stupéfaits de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, ses deux amis Langues-fourchues. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son ennemi juré (qui a dit Voldemort!), Le grand Draco Malfoy. Il cilla quand il remarqua les deux prunelles grises le détaillés sans vergogne. Mais quand l'orage rencontra l'espoir (le vert ) le regard de l'héritier Malfoy se trouble et il détourna la tête. Harry ricana. Il se redressa et observa le choixpeau chanter sa chanson.

_Si tu es courageux et téméraire_

_Si tu n'as pas peur du danger_

_Si tu ne peux pas te taire_

_À Griffondor tu iras t'exprimer_

_Si tu es aimant et curieux_

_Toujours près a aidé_

_Si tu es moins courageux_

_À Poufsouffle tu seras adopté_

_Si tu es rusé et malin_

_Si tu veux le chemin de la Grandeur_

_Pas toujours près à faire le bien_

_À Serpentard tu feras un malheur_

_Si tu es brillant_

_Près a travaillé sans relâche_

_Si tu es très intelligent_

À Serdaigle tu trouveras tes tâches 

La grande salle se leva et applaudit, ovationnant le vieux chapeau. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et se racla la gorge, ramenant immédiatement le silence dans la pièce.

Finey, Stan!

Serdaigle!

Ramdler, Liana!

Poufsouffle!

Joblebott, Venusya!

Griffondor!

Harry se leva avec le reste de la table pour applaudir la nouvelle venue qui, toute rouge de gêne, s'assit avec timidité à la place libre à côté de Harry, qui était presque seule, ses amis étant en face de lui.

Poddle, Érik!

Serdaigle!

Koplett, Jonh!

Serpentard!

Veelany, Megayna!

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Les Veelany était de très grand sorcier d'une famille sang pur jusqu'au bout des doigts mais qui ne s'en ventait jamais. Ils étaient des descendant direct des Veela.

Griffondor!

La table se leva à nouveau alors et applaudit fortement. Megayna, toute contente et ne semblant pas gênée s'assis de l'autre côté de Harry. La cérémonie toucha enfin à sa fin et le dîner fut servit, sous les exclamations de surprise des premières et les grognements de contentement des plus vieux. Les deux jeunes filles qui l'entouraient semblaient se connaître. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, faisant sourire Harry qui ne s'était jamais vu aussi insouciant pendant la guerre. Il les jalousait presque. Une des deux jeunes filles se tourna soudainement vers lui.

-Salut! Je suis Megayna Veelany. Toi tu es Harry Potter, c'est ça?

-Oui, tu as raison. Maugréa Harry, qui ne s'était jamais présenter depuis son entré, tout le monde le connaissant déjà.

-Tu sais Harry, moi aussi je suis comme toi. Dit Megayna sur un ton de confidentialité.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi donc? Demanda le jeune Potter, étonné.

-Moi aussi tout le monde me connaît. Mais juste à cause de mon nom. Pas à cause de moi. Répondit joyeusement la fillette.

Fronçant un sourcil incrédule, Harry sourit légèrement. Il ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait être comme lui. Enfin, sauf Malfoy mais lui ne comptait pas. Il était trop semblable pour s'entendre. Même si personne ne le savait, Harry et Draco avaient beaucoup de chose en commun que je ne citerais pas car cela serait trop long.

Les restes des repas disparurent et Dumbledor se leva pour faire son habituel discour.

-Comme à chaque année, la forêt est interdite pour tous les élèves. m'a aussi fait par que cette année encore, une liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Comme vous l'avez sans doute appris, Quelques préfets perdront leur place. Voici donc les nouveaux préfets. Pour Griffondor, Harry Potter.

Des acclamations, une Hermione qui bougonne, un Ron même pas étonné.

-Pour Poufsouffle, Hanna Habot!

Pour Serdaigle, Nikolas Purgott!

Pour Serpentard, Draco Malfoy!

-Tient, il n'a pas changé de préfet à Serpentard. Pas étonnant! Marmonna Ron.

-Les chambres des préfets sont toutes reliées à une salle où se feront les réunions des préfets, dans l'aile ouest. Maintenant, bonne nuit! Les préfets, veuillez raccompagner les élèves à leur dortoir.

Les préfets se levèrent avec les premières années. Harry, suivit du groupe des plus jeunes se dirigea vers le dortoir des Griffondors. Arriver, il se mit devant la grande dame et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Mot de passe. Scanda le portrait.

-Libération

-Entrez.

Les élèves passèrent le trou. Harry se tourna vers eux, avec un grand sourire.

-Voici la salle commune des Griffondors. Cette salle relie les deux dortoirs ensemble. À gauche, le dortoir des filles, à droite celui des garçons. Les escaliers sont trafiqués pour que les garçons ne puissent pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles et vice-versa.

Quelques murmures boudeurs parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry qui ricana.

-Le couvre-feu est à 21h00. Celui qui sera trouver en dehors de la salle commune sera sévèrement punit et enlèvera des points à sa maison. Vos horaires vous seront remis demain matin au petit déjeuner. Bonne nuit!

Sur ce, Harry quitta la salle commune en direction de l'aile ouest. Quand il arriva finalement devant la salle, il vit que deux des trois autres préfets attendaient devant la porte.

-Tient tient, pas trop tôt Potter! Fit Malfoy.

-Je te ferais remarquer qu'il reste encore quelqu'un a attendre Malfoy. Fit dédaigneusement Harry.

Les deux ennemis se turent et Harry entama la discussion avec Nikolas, pendant qu'ils attendaient Hanna pour choisir le mot de passe de leur salle commune. Le Serdaigle ricana et fit remarquer en chuchotant à Harry que le Serpentard le regardait plutôt sensuellement. Le Griffondor piqua un fard et se retourna vers l'héritier Malfoy qui effectivement, le regardait sans gêne. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux d'Harry. Aussitôt, il détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules. Enfin, Hanna arriva, éloignant le léger malaise.

-Alors, que va être le mot de passe? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il faut trouver quelque chose que personne ne puisse penser. Dit Nikolas.

-Un truc moldu? Proposa Harry.

-Bien sûr, tout le monde pourrait délibérer là dessus. Fit Malfoy.

-Je propose un mot en rapport avec la guerre. Répliqua Hanna.

-Oui, mais quoi? Il y a beaucoup de chose! Répondit Nikolas.

-Je pense que «changement» ne serait pas bête. Pensa Harry tout haut.

Les trois autres préfets se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Potter? Demanda Malfoy en haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas trop, parce que cette année va être différente. À cause de la guerre et tout ça! Répondit Harry.

-Brillant. Dit simplement Nikolas.

-J'aime bien. Avoua Hanna.

-Alors voilà, c'est décidé, ça va être « changement». Dit Malfoy.

-C'est bien la première fois que l'on va être d'accord sur quelque chose. Remarqua Harry.

L'héritier Malfoy haussa les épaules. Le Survivant se tourna vers le table représentant un aigle, un serpent, un lion et un blaireau protégés par les ailes de feu d'un phénix.

-Nous avons choisit. Le mot de passe sera « changement »

Le phénix du tableau siffla doucement et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Les préfets entrèrent. Les murs étaient couverts d'une douce couleur crème, ne représentant aucune véritable maison. Des simples fauteuils et divan d'une couleur blanche étaient dispersés dans la salle qui pourraient les accueillir eux et leurs amis quand il faudrait faire les devoirs. Quelques tables et un grand foyer terminaient le simple mobilier. Ils remarquèrent alors les quatre tableaux. Un bouclier argent et vert avec un serpent dessus, une plume et un parchemin bleu et bronze, un arbre fleurit jaune et diamant et finalement une épée dorée à la garde rouge ornaient les toiles blanches. Malfoy se précipita devant le bouclier et chuchota son mot de passe avant d'entrer dans la salle. Hanna se positionna devant l'arbre et murmura quelques paroles. Nikolas et Harry se regardèrent et sourirent. Niko se mit devant le parchemin et la plume et Harry devant l'épée.

-À demain Harry! Fit Niko avant d'entrer dans ses appartements.

-Ouais. Répondit simplement le Survivant.

Il réfléchit un moment à son mot de passe. Après un court instant, il sourit.

-Mon mot de passe sera « la puissance du lion »

Le tableau s'ouvrit avec le mini rugissement du lion d'or ornant le pommeau de l'épée. Il découvrit des appartements luxueux, bien mieux que son dortoir. Un bureau positionné dans un coin, le lit sur le mur de gauche. Une porte qui liait sans doute son appartement et sa salle de bain privée était à sa droite. Un foyer lui faisait face, un peu caché par le canapé de velours rouge. Étrangement, la couleur qui dominait dans la salle de bain était le vert. Cela ne déplaisait guerre à Harry tout conte fait. Il défit la malle qui était au pied de son lit et disposa ses vêtements tous neufs dans les armoires et la penderie de la chambre. Ensuite, il prit une rapide douche et se coucha en portant comme pyjama un simple pantalon de soie qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

* * *

Aimé, pas aimé? Review siouplait!

Une autre chose, je cherche une fic dont je ne connais pas le nom. Voici le résumé :

Ron et Harry font semblant de sortir ensemble pour que Blaise et Draco qui sortent tous les deux avec des mecs soient jaloux. À un moment, pendant une balade dans les bois Ron et Blaise se retrouve seul. Ron avoue à Blaise que Harry et lui ne sortent pas ensemble, que c'était juste pour les rendre jaloux et Blaise avoue que si Draco et lui sont avec ces mecs c'est à cause d'un jeu où ils ont parié leur magasin. Pour ravoir leur magasin, il fallait que les deux anciens Serpentard aillent en vancances « en amoureux » avec les deux autres gars à qui ils avaient parié leur magasin.

c'est environ ça! (c'est pas le vrai résumé, c'est juste l'histoire en gros)


	5. Chapitre 4: Réunion du personnel

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi, sauf les personnages Magayna Veelany, Venusya Joblebott et Nikolas Purgott

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voilà le chapitre 2 est arrivé!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, passez votre chemin

Les pensées de Harry sont entre ...

Les pensées de Draco sont entre ¤…¤

Les pensées de Nikolas sont entre ¬…¬

Les pensées de Hanna sont entre £…£

Réponse au Review :

Merci à : Polarisn7, Mirrabella, Riri, Roxy et Ingrid.94 pour l'indication quant à la fic que je cherchais.

Sahada : Merci de ta review, moi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre

Mifibou : Oui, reste plus qu'à voir ce que ça va donner!

Dramyre : en fait, tu as totalement raison! (Hihihi) Il va bien ce passer quelque chose entre Niko et notre Ryry national. Mais la relation va débuter seulement dans deux chapitres! Non, non, il va pas être tristounet notre petit dragon, juste excessivement jaloux . Reste à l'affût des prochains couples (et si tu veux m'aider à en trouver, ça serait bien )

Djamila-snape : Merci de ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir! La suite, tu la voulais, tu l'as!

Youyou : Merci, j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont autant!

Zaika : Je suis toujours heureuse de voir une de tes review! Merci beaucoup !

Zelda-sama : Je dois avouer que ta review m'a fait rire. Pour Ron, c'est vrai qu'il est toujours étonné mais bon, la fic s'appelle pas « changement » pour rien. Et pour le vert, tu as raison à moitié. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Harry a un petit côté Serpentard lui aussi!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réunion du personnel 

Quand Harry se leva, il se sentit observer. Il tourna la tête, tout groggy de sommeil et ne distingua personne en particulier. Il mit ses lunettes et se leva. En arrivant près du miroir de son bureau, il regarda son visage. Beaucoup de monde disait qu'il avait de superbes yeux mais il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Il remarqua donc que ses yeux étaient cachés par ses lunettes. Il se précipita sur sa malle et chercha un bout de parchemin longtemps avant d'enfin le trouver. Il prononça une courte incantation et ses lunettes disparurent. Il avait enfin utilisé le sort d'Hermione pour retrouver une bonne vue. Il sourit à son image qui lui renvoya la pareille et s'habilla d'un jean ajusté noir et d'un pull gris-argenté qui collait à son torse. Étant le samedi, il pourrait se balader sans son uniforme d'école. Il descendit à la salle commune et attendit les autres préfets. Draco fut le premier à sortir en baillant. Quand il vit le jeune Potter, avec des vêtements qui mettait en valeur ses courbes et ses pupilles vertes misent en évidence il trébucha et s'affala de tout son long sur le dur sol de pierre en étouffant un grognement. Il se releva dignement et s'épousseta en essayant de ne pas regarder le Griffondor. Harry retint difficilement un rire et détourna le regard. Nikolas sortit ensuite et s'assit simplement près d'Harry en le regardant sans pudeur.

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment à tomber comme ça? Demanda Nikolas.

-Bof, c'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de mettre quelque chose d'aussi fermer. Je préfère les chemises mais je me voyais mal me promener dans l'école avec une chemise à moitié ouverte. Répondit Harry.

-T'es pas obligé de l'ouvrir ta chemise. Riposta Nikolas.

-Mais sinon ça vaut pas la peine d'être porté! S'exclama le Griffy.

En entendant cela, le Serdaigle soupira de dépit en regardant le Serpentard qui faisait une drôle de tête. Il ricana et entendit la porte de la préfète s'ouvrir. Quand elle vit le regard des trois autres préfets sur elle, Hanna rougit. Harry lui sourit ainsi que Nikolas, Draco ne lui adressa qu'un regard noir. Elle le lui renvoya et prit place sur un des fauteuils. La salle fut silencieuse pendant près de cinq minutes avant que le professeur Dumbledor entre dans la pièce.

-Très chers préfets. Cette année, vous n'êtes que quatre. Les tours de garde se feront ainsi : Le lundi et le mardi cela sera mademoiselle Habot. Le mercredi et le jeudi cela sera monsieur Purgott. Le vendredi et le samedi cela sera monsieur Potter. Le samedi et le dimanche seront pour monsieur Malfoy. Oui, monsieur Potter et monsieur Malfoy partageront le samedi pour que les tours soient équitables. Et le samedi est le jour préféré des petits turbulents.

Les quatre préfets acquiescèrent silencieusement.

£ Le lundi et le mardi… pas trop mal, si on prend en conte le fait qu'on n'ait jamais de devoir le lundi! £

¤ Partagé le samedi avec Harry? Harry? Depuis quand je l'appelle Harry moi? Je voulais dire Potter. Oui, c'est ça. Partagé le samedi avec Potter, quel ennui! ¤

¬Le mercredi va être compliqué, c'est le milieu de la semaine, ça veut dire que je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour mes devoirs. Mais je crois pouvoir m'y faire. Oula, Harry ne semble pas heureux de devoir être avec Malfoy le samedi… ça va être marrant! ¬

Partagé! Avec MALFOY! Mais il devient complètement cinglé le vieux! Il veut me faire mourir! Je crois pas survivre à cette année…

-Bon, et bien, je vous laisse mes chers amis. Bonne fin de journée, les horaires vont vous être distribués ce matin, ne soyez donc pas en retard au déjeuner!

Sur ce, Dumbledor quitta la salle, laissant deux préfets pestant intérieurement de son choix. D'un même mouvement, Nikolas et Harry se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Hanna suivit rapidement, puis Malfoy se décida à partir de la salle commune des préfets.

Dans la salle, le petit déjeuner était déjà bien avancé quand Harry arriva. Ses amis lui avaient gardés une place.

Merci les amis!

Il prit place près d'Hermione et Ron, en face de deux fillettes qu'il reconnut très bien.

-Alors vous deux, votre première nuit au dortoir a été bonne? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, on a fait une bataille de polochon! Répondit joyeusement Megayna.

-J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais. Avoua piteusement Venusya.

Harry éclata de rire. Megayna suivit rapidement et Venusya rougit de gêne. Un septième année passa et donna les horaires à leur propriétaire. Harry se pencha pour vérifier les horaires de Ron et Hermione.

-Super, on a les cours ensemble! S'exclama Ron.

-Oui mais Mione a Aritmancie pendant qu'on a divination. Déplora Harry.

-Ça vous apprendra à prendre une matière aussi mystique et aberrante que la divination. Répliqua Hermione.

Harry et Ron se turent et Harry observa les deux jeunes filles en face de lui qui semblaient un peu perdues.

-Hé les filles, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-On commence avec métamorphose demain. Répondit Venusya.

-Mais on ne sait pas c'est où. Admit Megayna.

Harry prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une carte de Poudlard, suscitant l'intérêt et l'admiration de quelques élèves de première année. Il toucha une salle qui se mit à luire d'une lumière dorée.

-Ça, c'est la grande salle. Dit Harry.

Il suivit quelques couloirs et monta deux escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur une salle plus petite que la première.

-Ici, c'est la classe de métamorphose. Déclara-t-il. Vous devez suivre le chemin que j'ai dessiné. Je vous la donne. Si vous chercher une classe, vous n'avez qu'à la dire à voix haute et la salle s'illuminera en doré. Ok?

-Super, merci Harry! S'exclama Venusya avec bonne humeur.

Harry sourit aux jeunes. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron et Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui? On ne peut pas aller à Pré-au-lard avant la semaine prochaine. On fait le tour du lac? Demanda Ron.

-Je trouve qu'on fait ça trop souvent. Une partie de Quidditch entre Griffy sa vous dit? Proposa Harry.

-Mais j'aime pas le Quidditch, vous vous souvenez? Répliqua Hermione en soupirant.

-On ne va tout de même pas aller à la bibliothèque seulement par ce que tu aimes ça! S'exclama Ron.

-J'ai une idée. Megayna, Venusya… commença Harry.

-Appelle-moi Mega. Coupa Megayna.

-Appelle-moi Sya. Continua Venusya.

-Bon, Mega, Sya, vous venez faire le tour du château avec nous? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça! Dit Harry en regardant Ron et Hermione qui semblaient hésitant.

-Bon, d'accord. Décida Ron pour Hermione et lui.

-C'est super! S'exclamèrent Megayna et Venusya.

Harry sourit et se leva de table.

-Il faut que je me change, on se retrouve dans la hall dans 15 minutes, ça vous va?

-Oui! Répondit Megayna pour les quatre autres Griffondor.

Hermione sourit et accepta d'un mouvement de tête avec Ron. Harry sortit de la grande salle en souriant toujours. Il allait entrer dans la salle commune des préfets quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une cinquième année de Serdaigle sortit, furieuse, de la salle. Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

-Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe? Quelqu'un t'a fait du tort? Demanda Harry, soucieux.

-Oui! C'est ce crétin de Malfoy! Pesta la Serdaigle les larmes aux yeux.

-Il t'a utilisée? Soupira le Griffondor.

-Non! Il m'a repoussé! Et c'est lui qui m'avait invité en plus! S'écria la fille.

Harry lui lâcha le bras et elle repartit, toujours en colère. Le Survivant entra, sur le bord de la crise de rire, dans la salle des préfets. Il avisa Malfoy, assit sur un fauteuil, l'air sombre. Avec un sourire amusé, Harry entra dans ses appartements. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt blanc moulant et une chemise de soie verte. Il garda son jean noir. Il ressortit de sa chambre après avoir tenté de passer un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux rebelles. Il ouvrit le tableau pour rejoindre ses amis et fonça droit dans Malfoy.

-Dégage Pmoatltfeory! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement et Harry grogna dangereusement. C'est alors que le Serpentard remarqua les habits du Griffondor.

¤ Bon sang! Qu'est ce qui lui prend de s'habiller comme ça, il veut se faire violer dans un couloir ou quoi! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, comme si Potter pouvait être désirable à ce point! NON! Comme si Potter pouvait être désirable tout court! ¤

Pendant le combat de Malfoy avec sa conscience, Harry se releva et quitta la salle. Il rejoignit ses amis dans le hall, prêt à faire visiter le château magique à ses nouvelles amies.

* * *

Le titre dur prochain chapitre est : Harry sex-symbol Potter. 

C'est dans ce chapitre que Nikolas se rend conte qu'il éprouve un certain désir envers Harry… à voir ce qui en résulte.

Ah, et sans oublier l'éternel: un review siouplait!


	6. Chapitre 5: Harry sexsymbol Potter

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part les trois personnages (voir Disclaimer chapitre 4, jveux pas toujours tout réécrire)

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voilà le chapitre 5 est arrivé!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, ennemi de mon cœur, passez votre chemin et ne revenez plus!

Réponses au review :

Avant de répondre au review, une chose : évitez de m'égorger quand je dis que je vais mettre Harry en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que Draco! C'est pour le bien de l'histoire! (Pas taper!)

Dramyre : Heureuse de voir que tu acceptes ma proposition! Si tu penses à un couple en particulier, n'importe qui avec n'importe qui, qui pourrait faire avancer l'histoire ou bien pousser Draco à la crise de nerf je suis partante! Pour les sentiments, je ne suis pas sûre encore pour Niko et Ryry. Je pense pas queça va être de l'amour mais ça va pas être juste sexuel (je ne sais même pas si je vais mettre du sexe là dedans d'ailleurs)

Polarisn7 : Toi, tu fais partie de ceux et celles qui veulent me tuer à petit feu juste parce que je mets Niko avec 'Ry! Mais dis-toi bien que c'est seulement pour que l'histoire avance, pour que Draco soit jaloux et se rende conte qu'il a un certain désir envers Harry!

Zaika : Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de tes review Zaika, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre!

Mimi : Hé oui, je sais que c'est un titre qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination (hum oublie) mais bon… faut bien appeler un chat un chat! Et oui, Mega et Sya sont chanceuses…je les envie (snif)

Jully Reed : Voilà, le chapitre est arrivé assez vite pour toi?

Whisky : Non, ça va dépendre de mes temps libres et de mon inspiration. Je crois qu'il va y avoir environ un chapitre à tous les 2 ou 3 jours. Parfois en deux jours il va y avoir deux chapitres…

Loufokagood : T'inquiète, notre petit dragon ne souffrira pas trop de la relation Harry-Nikolas… enfin, je n'ai pas prévu cela mais vous semblez toutes le penser alors peut-être que je vais le faire souffrire un peu et ça va être votre faute (rire démoniaque) non, je ne pense pas le mettre au bord de la déprime total (non parce que la déprime total c'est plus loin dans l'histoire… au chapitre 12 et 13 c'est la grosse déprime pour Draco!)

Raziel the SoulEater : merci beaucoup de ta review!

Sahada : C'était voulu pour les pensées! Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé au fan club mais tu viens de me donner une idée…merci!

* * *

Chapitre 5: Harry sex-symbol Potter

Les cinq sorciers commençaient tout juste la visite du château lorsque la Serdaigle qu'il avait croisé plus tôt vint s'immiscer dans leur groupe. Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule et elle vint se coller à lui.

-J'ai oublié de te remercier tout à l'heure. Roucoula-t-elle en battant des cils.

-Me remercier? Mais pourquoi? Demanda le Griffy, abasourdi.

-Pour essayer de me comprendre alors que j'aurais très bien pu t'envoyer un sort tellement j'étais furieuse. Confia la Serdaigle.

-Ah bon… hé bien, de rien alors. Fit simplement Harry.

-Mon nom c'est Rose Després. Dit la sorcière toujours collée contre Harry.

-Ah, hé bien je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'apporter mon aide Rose. Articula difficilement le Griffondor, presque sous le choc du flirt pas très discret de Rose.

Ron et Hermione pouffèrent dans son dos. Il se retourna, leur lançant un regard noir et repoussa doucement Rose.

-Écoute Rose, je dois faire visiter le château à mes nouvelles amies, signala Harry en pointant Sya et Mega, je propose que l'on se voit plus tard d'accord?

Rose acquiesça rapidement et s'éloigna en gloussant. Harry laissa tomber un soupir de soulagement pendant que ses deux futurs ex-meilleurs amis se fendaient la poire en se moquant de lui.

-Ah, j'avais oublier les présentations. Mega, Sya, voici mes deux ex-meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Déclara froidement Harry.

Les deux dits ex-meilleurs amis s'arrêtèrent de rire et lancèrent un regard noir à Harry qui leur sourit narquoisement. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin en racontant leurs nombreuses aventures aux deux premières années étonnées. Megayna sembla très impressionnée de ce qu'ils avaient fait en première année. Venusya elle resta bouche-bée par rapport à toutes leurs aventures qui semblaient aussi scabreuses les unes que les autres. Bien sûr, le trio s'abstint de parler des détails plus morbides et de quelques faits embarrassant ou non divulgué.

-Harry, il y a ton fan club qui nous suit. Chuchota soudainement Megayna.

-Hein? Quel fan club? Demanda Harry sans se retourner, juste au cas où ça serait vrai.

-Ben, je vois Denis et Colin Crivey, Després, Padma et Parvati Patil et aussi Pansy Parkinson. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là car selon les rumeurs, elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Il y a aussi deux ou trois gars de Serdaigle et un de Poufsouffle. Et puis il y a Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini qui essaie de se faufiler pour, je crois, nous atteindre. Énuméra joyeusement Venusya.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna rapidement. Le groupe qui les suivait s'arrêta à son tour et fit semblant de discuter, alors que ses deux amis Serpentard continuaient leur avancée.

-Harry, deux langues-fourchues approchent. Il faudrait peut-être partir avant de commencer la bagarre. Dit Ron.

-Non, eux c'est des gentils Serpy. Décréta le Survivant.

Ron en eu la mâchoire qui tombait par terre. Le Sauveur côtoyait des Serpentards? Non, il ne devait que simplement les connaître. Ou bien avait-il fait une trêve avec eux?

-Blaise, Théo, content de voir que vous êtes passés à travers la foule. Se moqua gentiment Harry.

-Ta gueule Harry! Dirent les Serpentards de concert.

-Blaise? Théo? Tu les appelles par leur prénom? Et en plus tu leur parle avec des diminutifs! S'exclama Ron, outré.

-Bah oui, je t'appelle bien Ron alors que ton nom c'est Ronald. Répliqua Harry.

-Oui mais je suis ton ami! Se récria Ron.

-Mais nous aussi! Intervint Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

Ron resta bouche bée. Il se tourna vers Harry en quête d'une réponse qui lui fit un petit sourire. Hermione se décida à bouger et se plaça entre Harry et Ron, mit ses points sur ses anches et fit face au Survivant.

-Tu aurais pu nous en parler! S'écria-t-elle, furibonde.

-C'est facile encore de dire que deux langues-fourchues sont mes amis. Bougonna Harry.

-Qui traites-tu de langues-fourchues Potter? Grogna Théodore avec verve.

-Oh aller Théo, ne boude pas pour ça! Ricana Blaise.

Harry pouffa et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

-On reprend notre balade? Demanda-t-il à ses deux amis ainsi qu'à Megayna et Venusya.

-Oui! Acceptèrent-ils d'un mouvement de tête.

-On peut se joindre à vous? Demanda Blaise.

-Non! S'exclama Ron.

-Oui. Dit posément Harry en regardant Ron dont les yeux étincelaient de colère contenue.

-Mais 'Ry! Ce sont des Serpentards! Protesta Ron.

-Oui, et? Ils sont mes amis, tout comme vous. Répliqua Harry.

-On ne vous fera pas de tord! Plaida Théo.

Ron se ratatina en laissant penser que les deux Serpy pouvaient continuer avec eux. Ils recommencèrent donc à marcher. Ron dû avouer que Blaise et Théo n'étaient pas de la mauvaise compagnie. Il parlait de Quidditch avec Blaise tendis que Théo discutait ASPIC avec Hermione. Quant à Harry, il riait des mésaventures de Megayna et Venusya à leur école primaire.

-Ça fait donc presque 8 ans que vous vous connaissez? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, 8 ans cette année! Répondit Venusya avec joie.

-Harry, ne regarde pas derrière toi mes tes fans te suivent! Murmura doucement Megayna.

Harry, exaspéré, se tourna et marcha directement vers le groupe qui le suivait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher un peu! Demanda-t-il un peu fortement.

-On voulait juste savoir si tu pourrais nous donner un autographe chacun… Murmura le Poufsouffle effrayé.

Harry soupira et tendis la main. Aussitôt, une plume vint se loger dans la paume et Chaque personne du groupe sortit un parchemin. Il signa rapidement jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne soit devant lui, l'air pas très commode.

-Parkinson? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda le jeune Potter avec un brin de moquerie.

-C'est pour ma cousine. Bon sang je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça! Ragea Pansy humiliée.

-C'est bon, je ne le dirais à personne. Contente? Riposta Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Mmm… super! Dit Pansy. Alors tu signes? Pour Annie…

Harry saisit délicatement le parchemin et commença à signer. Pansy s'approcha de lui et se pencha à son oreille.

-Potter, j'aimerais bien que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Mmm? Oui? Répliqua Harry avec surprise.

-Je veux être ton amie. Comme Blaise et théo! Demanda-t-elle avec détermination.

-Euh… oui, pas de problème. Répondit Harry, perplexe.

Pansy prit le parchemin qu'il lui tendait et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle lui fit un léger signe d'au revoir de la main et le Survivant retourna voir ses amis.

-Qu'elle poisse! S'exclama-t-il en les faisant tous rire.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, enfin seul. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un couloir qu'Harry connaissait bien. Il leur demanda d'attendre un peu et passa trois fois devant un pan de mur. Une porte apparut bientôt, faisant sursauter les deux nouvelles et les deux Serpentards.

-La salle sur demande, pour vous servir. Rigola Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Derrière celle-ci, une simple salle avec un bar remplis de bière au beurre, quelque canapé simple blanc et des tables basses. Un foyer allumer créait une certaine chaleur dans la pièce. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent, une bière au beurre à la main.

-Alors Harry, c'est donc vraiment vrai ce qu'on raconte…commença Blaise.

-Tu es devenu le sex-symbol de l'école! Termina Théo avec un sourire.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa bière au beurre, surpris. Ron lui administra quelques claques dans le dos pour l'aider et la toux d'Harry s'amenuisa.

-Moi? Un sex-symbol? Vous délirez les mecs! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ah ouais? Regarde ça alors! Répliqua Blaise en lui lançant une revue.

Harry Sex-Symbol Potter 

_Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, a subit un immense changement, renouvelant enfin son atroce garde-robe. Depuis la rentrée, le nombre de personne inscrit au HP fan club a quadruplé et continue d'augmenter à chaque mois. Étonnement, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières habitant ailleurs qu'en Angleterre se seraient inscrits tout de même. Il y en a plusieurs en Amérique, quelques-uns uns en Afrique, en France, en Asie et ailleurs en Europe. Le directeur du HP fan club, Colin Crivey_

-Quoi! Mais ce n'est qu'un môme! S'exclama Harry.

-Continue la lecture! Répliqua Blaise en ricanant.

Colin Crivey, décrit Harry comme une véritable bombe de sensualité, mais l'idole de ces gens ne semble pas s'en douter. Il a avoué que d'ici trois jours, des centaines de lettre adresser au Sauveur arriveront à Poudlard, dans la salle privée où le Survivant garde ses lettes. Personne ne sait encore où se cache cette salle et les fans d'Harry Potter la cherchent désespérément et souhaitent faire savoir que quiconque ayant une idée de la place où elle est pourrait se faire offrire une récompense de 1000 gallions.

-1000 GALLIONS! Désolé Harry, mais je crois que ta salle privée ne la restera plus bien longtemps! S'exclama Ron en se levant précipitamment.

-RON WEASLEY! Assit toi immédiatement! Il n'est pas question de révélé l'emplacement de cette salle! S'écria Hermione.

-Merci Mione. Fit Harry, soulagé.

-Mais Mione! C'est mille gallions! Souffla Ron, piteux.

-Si tu veux, je te les donne les mille gallions, à condition que tu la boucles. Proposa Blaise, soutenu de Théo.

-Vous feriez vraiment ça? Questionna Ron, étonné.

-Oh oui! Répondirent Blaise et Théo de concert.

-Wow… vous êtes vraiment de bons amis. Lâcha Ron en baissant la tête, honteux.

-Toi aussi Ron. Répliqua Harry.

-Mais moi j'ai voulu te trahir! Murmura le rouquin.

-Pour tes parents. Indiqua Harry.

Ron ne répliqua pas. Il savait bien qu'Harry avait raison, mais il se trouvait un peu bête.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Megayna, coupant le silence qui semblait être là pour rester.

-Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie ici mais, on s'ennuie. La soutint Venusya.

-Ouais, alors Sex-Symbol, qu'est ce qu'on fait? Demanda Blaise, les yeux brillants d'une moquerie continue.

Ailleurs dans l'école

Nikolas se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, avec quelques Serdaigle qui parlaient des ASPIC. Ininteressé, le jeune homme lit une revue qui portait sur...Harry. Harry sex-symbol Potter? Nikolas avait bien remarquer qu'Harry était bien fait et terriblement beau mais de la a faire la une des journaux. Un étrange sentiment lui tordit le ventre quand il remarqua que la phot d'Harry lui souriait. Il sourit tendrement et observa le coprs musclé parfaitement dévoilé par le chandail moulant. Il se leva et quitta ses amis sans un mot. Ce soir, c'était décidé, il irait voir Harry pour lui parler de cette sensation bizarre.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry et Niko commence à sortir ensemble. Ils s'embrassent souvent et Draco finit par les voir. Bien vite, le Survivant voit le comportement de Malfoy changer. Celui-ci devient plus violent envers lui.

C'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'Harry et Draco s'embrasse pour la première fois:D:D:D

Une chtite review siouplait!


	7. Chapitre 6: Première renconte

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Nikolas, Mega et Sya

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voilà le chapitre 6 est arrivé!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, ennemi de mon cœur et de mon âme, partez!

Les pensées d'Harry sont entre …

Les pensées de Draco sont entre ¤…¤

Réponses au review :

Jully Reed : Je crois pas que ça va vraiment être tout mimi un Draco jaloux. Ça va plus être dangereux et violent selon moi!

Elentari Elbereth : voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps!

Dramyre : J'adore vraiment tes review. Je prends en note le couple que tu m'as proposé et je vais voir si ça peux marcher dans mon histoire. Voilà le chapitre tant attendu (comme tout les autres en fait ), j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier! Bizou!

Polarisn7 : Promis, ça va être un beau baiser! Désolé de t'avoir déprimé mais le couple Harry/Nikolas est essentiel pour que Draco se rende vraiment conte de ses sentiments envers Harry!

Zelda-Sama : J'ai adoré ta review (ça fait drôlement rire quand il est 7h00 du matin et que t'es pas réveillé…enfin même si t'es réveillé sa fait rire)! Hé oui, notre petit dragon va devenir violent. Merci beaucoup de m'envoyer une review à chaque chapitre! Bisou!

Sahada : Ben, en fait, c'est moitié-moitié. Harry veut bien mais il sort avec quelqu'un. Donc, Draco lui force un peu la main. Divin? Je n'espérais pas avoir un aussi beau compliment pour mon chapitre! Bizouxx…

Bibimauri : merci de ta review! Et j'espère bien qu'elle te plait, elle est créée pour plaire!

Raziel The SoulEater : Plus je mets des chapitres, plus tu en veux. Et dire que cette fic est en deux parties, j'ai hâte de te voir à la fin! Mais je m'efforce quand même d'écrire rapidement pour satisfaire l'appétit de lecture de mes… ben de mes lecteurs.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Première rencontre

Le soir venu, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la salle des préfets, empressé de prendre de prendre une bonne douche pour dormir au plus vite. Mais il venait tout juste de passer la porte que deux bras forts l'attirèrent dans une chambre qu'il reconnut être celle de son ami Serdaiglois.

-Niko? Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry, après s'être assit près de Nikolas, sur son lit.

Le Serdaigle semblait un peu perdu et hésitant.

-Tu sais Harry…depuis que je t'ai rencontré cet été, je me pose plein de question. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose hier en regardant la photo du journal de ton fan club. Je pense que je suis… attiré par toi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis amoureux, mais j'ai un certain désir envers toi… voilà, je l'ai dit.

Le Survivant regarda Nikolas, étonné mais ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fallait être courageux pour avouer à quelqu'un que l'on a un attrait pour lui. Harry sourit pour lui-même, se disant qu'il trouvait absolument mignon le fait que le Serdaigle rougissait et avait baisser la tête. Il releva le menton de son compagnon et lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Je te trouve très mignon moi aussi. Je ne pense pas non plus être amoureux, mais je crois qu'on pourrait tout de même entamer une relation stable, qu'en dis-tu?

Fou de joie de ne pas s'être fait repousser, Nikolas posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, qui lui répondit timidement. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent, le Griffondor ayant toujours l'idée de prendre une bonne douche pour ensuite aller dormir.

-Bonne nuit 'Ry, à demain. Fit Nikolas dans le cadre de porte de sa chambre.

Harry retourna sur ses pas, embrassa Nikolas et partit dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit Niko! Répondit-il.

Et il s'enferma dans sa chambre, prit la douche bien méritée qu'il souhaitait et finalement (enfin!) se coucha, vers 22h00.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla lentement. C'était le lundi et il devait s'habiller pour aller déjeuner avant que les cours ne commence. Il bailla et s'étira. En se levant, il remarqua un déjeuner sur son bureau, avec une rose et une note. Il s'approcha et remarqua les deux croissants au chocolat avec du jus de citrouille et un bol de café au lait. Il huma le doux parfum de la rose et prit la note.

_J'ai dit à un elfe de t'apporté ton déjeuner pour ne pas avoir à te dépêcher._

_Nikolas_

Harry sourit tendrement et mangea son déjeuner avec quelques soupirs de bien-être. Quand il eut finit, le plateau disparut. Il se leva et s'habilla d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean bleu pâle. Il revêtit sa robe noire et sortit de sa chambre. Il passa le tableau de la salle des préfets et faillit entrer en collision avec son petit ami.

-Salut 'Ry… tu vas bien ce matin? Demanda Nikolas.

-B'jour. Oui, ça va, et toi? Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Mieux depuis que tu es là. Répliqua Nikolas avant de l'embrasser.

Harry répondit au baiser puis rit un peu. La cloche sonna et Harry dut laisser Nikolas pour se rendre en cours de Potion. Il entra et s'assis à côté de Ron et Hermione. Pue après, Ce fut le tour de Malfoy, Théo et Blaise d'entrer. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas eu la note minimale pour continuer les cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue entra et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le silence fut immédiat dans la salle, faisant imperceptiblement sourire Harry.

-Cette année, les potions se feront toutes en binôme. Les équipes sont déjà préparées. Elles allient un Serpentard et un Griffondor. Parkison avec Londubat, Nott avec Granger, Zabini avec Weasley, Devon avec Finnigan, Jordan avec Thomas et finalement, Malfoy avec Potter.

La classe grogna silencieusement. Après un léger moment de déplacements, le cachot fut de nouveau silencieux. Aucun élève ne se regardait. Le professeur eu un sourire ironique.

-Nous allons débuter avec une potion de guérison appelée communément Miracla Guérisona. Les ingrédients et la préparation se trouvent à la page 137 de votre manuel. Bonne chance.

Après ces courtes explications, le professeur commença à faire une ronde autour des élèves pour vérifier leur avancement. Harry alla chercher les ingrédients, retenant les regards des autres élèves de la classe. Draco, toujours assit, commença à le détailler de la tête au pied.

¤C'est fou comme une nouvelle garde-robe peut changer totalement l'apparence de quelqu'un! Harry est canon comme ça! Harry? Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de toujours l'appeler Harry quand je me parle!¤

-Oho, Malfoy t'es toujours avec nous? Fit Harry en secouant la main devant son visage.

-Ouais, laisse-moi tranquille Potter! Répliqua Draco en poussant la main.

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à couper les ingrédients. Après un court moment, la chaleur des chaudrons poussa le professeur à accorder le droit d'enlever sa robe pour travailler. Harry ôta rapidement la sienne, content de pouvoir se rafraîchir légèrement. Il lissa son débardeur clair et se remit au travail. Draco, après avoir lui-même enlever sa robe, laissant voir une chemise argentée, jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Mauvaise idée. Il resta bouche bée en voyant les muscles d'Harry rouler sous sa peau alors qu'il réduisait en miette une pierre de lune. Il secoua brusquement la tête pour sortir de sa vision l'image des bras d'Harry. Il se concentra sur la potion et, aider par le Survivant, termina le remède à base de pierre de lune plus de 15 minutes en avance. Il remplit les contenant de verre et nettoya le chaudron tendis qu'Harry nettoyait leur table de travail.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, bon travail. Vous pouvez quitter. Fit simplement Rogue en voyant qu'ils avaient fini.

Harry et Draco se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Alors qu'ils cheminaient vers la salle des préfets, Un jeune homme que le Sauveur connaissait bien s'approcha en souriant.

-Hé 'Ry! T'as fini plus tôt? Demanda Nikolas en s'approchant.

-Oui, toi aussi on dirait! Répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

Nikolas ricana et s'approcha doucement d'Harry. Il le saisit par les épaules et lui donna un rapide baiser.

-Bon, je dois aller en cours de botanique bientôt alors je vous laisse! Dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Ok Niko, à tantôt! Répondit le Survivant.

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy qui avait observé la scène, un sourcil incrédule relevé. Le Griffondor ricana.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas au courrant. Je sors avec Nikolas. Fit Harry d'un ton léger.

-Bien pour toi. Répliqua froidement Draco.

-Tu ne savais pas? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il allait le dire à qui le voulait! La rumeur aurait déjà atteint tes délicates oreilles il me semble. Dit Harry d'un air penseur.

-Ah oui? J'ai des oreilles délicates depuis quand moi! S'insurgea Draco.

-Depuis longtemps!

Draco ne perdit pas son masque de froideur mais ses yeux exprimaient toute l'incrédulité et la colère que l'héritier Malfoy ressentait. Harry s'approcha pour mieux voir l'intensité des sentiments du Serpentard.

-Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais! Dit Malfoy d'une voix irrité alors qu'Harry s'approchait de lui.

-Je veux voir tes yeux. Ils sont tellement expressifs! Fit rêveusement Harry.

Draco tenta de s'éloigné, effrayé du sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre à voir Harry s'approcher ainsi, ayant l'air d'un prédateur sans le vouloir. Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Draco et plongea ses yeux verts dans l'orage. Il y lut facilement la peur, l'angoisse et l'incrédulité. Plus aucune trace de colère et de haine. Harry recula soudainement.

-Je me demande de quoi tu as peur…je ne suis pas effrayant pourtant. Fit Harry.

¤Comment il sait que j'ai peur?¤

-Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Lâcha le Survivant.

¤Comment sait-il que je me suis posé cette question?¤

-Tu sais que ton visage devient très expressif quand tu réfléchis? Demanda le Griffy.

¤…no comment…¤

Harry haussa les épaules devant l'absence de réponse qu'il obtenait de la part du Serpentard dans les vapes. Draco reprit conscience en secouant la tête et les deux adolescents se remirent à marcher. Des tonnes de question se bousculaient dans la tête du préfet vert et argent, mais aucun moyen d'y répondre. Il prononcèrent le mot de passe d'une même voix puis se regardèrent, étonnés. Finalement, ils haussèrent les épaules de concert et entrèrent un après l'autre. Draco s'effondra sur un fauteuil et Harry s'assit doucement près d'une table. Il sortit de son sac une plume et des parchemins, ainsi que de l'encre et son manuel de métamorphose.

-T'as un devoir de métamorphose? Mais on n'a même pas eu de cours! Dit Draco, surpris.

-Non, je me renseigne. Répliqua Harry.

-Sur quoi? Questionna le Serpentard.

-Sur les masques métamorphiques. Répondit le Survivant.

-Peuh! Ça sert à quoi d'en apprendre sur ça, il n'y a que trois masques métamorphiques dans le monde! Dit Draco, septique.

-Hé bien il se trouve que je suis chanceux parce que j'en ai un! Répliqua Harry, irrité de ne pas pouvoir faire ses recherches.

-Quoi? Mais comment ça! S'exclama Draco, abasourdi.

-Blaise me l'a donné pour mon anniversaire, ça y ait, t'es content, je peux travailler! Répondit Harry, sur le bord de commettre un meurtre.

-Tu connais Blaise? Blaise Zabini?

-T'en connais beaucoup des Blaise?

-Euh…non. Juste lui. Et comment il fait pour te connaître, Théo serait au courrant et par la même occasion, moi aussi!

-Mais il est au courrant! Grogna Harry.

-Comment? Insista Draco.

-Parce que se sont mes amis bordel! S'écria le Survivant.

-Depuis quand? S'étonna fortement le vert et argent.

-L'année passée. Souffla le Griffondor en rangeant ses effets, maintenant sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courrant alors que ce sont mes amis?

-Parce que se sont les miens aussi. Et que pour me protéger de ta colère, ils ont préféré se taire.

-Ouah, c'est fou ce qu'ils me font confiance. Grinça Malfoy, contrarié.

Harry éclata de rire et Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je suis tout de même sûr que c'est faux. Lâcha le Sepentard.

-Comment puis-je te le prouver Ô grand Serpentard, digne héritier Malfoy! S'irrita Harry.

-Amène les ici ce soir. Répondit Draco.

-C'est d'accord. Dit Harry en se levant. Les cours ne vont pas tarder, alors je te laisse, à ce soir!

Draco ramassa ses effets et fila rapidement par la porte. Harry s'y rendit plus calmement. Mais dès qu'il fut sortit de la pièce, deux bras brusques et puissants le clouèrent sur le mur.

-Mais qu'est ce que…Malfoy? Fit Harry en voyant le regard gris et le sourire moqueur.

-J'avais oublié. Ça, c'est pour m'avoir effrayé tout à l'heure.

Après avoir lâcher sa phrase, il s'approcha encore du Survivant et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry n'eut pas de mouvement pour marquer son refus. Encouragé, Draco passa sa langue sur les lèvres douces de sa Némésis et celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Le blond profita de ce moment pour se glisser dans la cavité chaude de son supposé ennemi. Puis, après avoir mené une bataille contre la langue d'Harry, il se recula.

-Ce n'est pas bien de tromper ton petit ami Potter. Fit Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry, toujours appuyé au mur, haletant, ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. En le voyant ainsi, les lèvres encore rouges de leur baiser, les joues rosies par la gêne, les cheveux ébouriffés, Draco faillit se jeter dessus pour reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais à la place, il recula d'un pas.

-Bon, alors à ce soir Potter. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

Dans le chapitre suivant, Harry constate qu'il est de plus en plus attiré par Draco (celui-ci faisant tout pour d'ailleurs). Après un certain moment, Harry commence à vouloir éviter Draco, qui lui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Que va-t-il se passer suite à celà? 

Une review pour attaquer, battre, pendre, mettre à mort l'auteure? Ou encore pour féliciter, encourager et apprécier... (la deuxième option serait préférable merci --')


	8. Chapitre 7: Attraction

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Nikolas, Mega et Sya (+ une nouvelle que vous trouverez à la fin du chapitre)

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voilà le chapitre 6 est arrivé!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Si vous trouvez que je mets du temps à faire mes chapitres, c'est qu'entre temps, je suis en train d'écrire à la main 3 autres fics que je risque de publier bientôt (il y en a deux de finis que je pense que vous pourriez bien apprécier) mais je ne suis pas sûre que de publier d'autres fics avant que celle là ne soit finie est vraiment une bonne idée. Si quelqu'un pouvait me conseiller justement!

Réponses au review :

Avant toute chose : svp, pas taper! Quand j'écris que Harry sort avec Niko, c'est la catastrophe totale, rien ne peut arriver de pire, t'es méchante steph-fanny! Mais quand je fais que Draco embrasse Harry, a là c'est pire encore! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas gentil de le faire dans le dos de Niko, mais bon, les deux savent qu'il n'y a pas d'amour, c'est juste du désir!

Je ne peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde, mais je fais de mon mieux ! Et il fallait ABSOLUMENT que ce passage soit écrit pour faire avancer l'histoire! Alors, désolé au déçus(es)…

Zaika : voilà la suite, je ne me suis pas fait attendre trop longtemps j'espère!

Egwene Al' Vere : Tient tient, un nouveau revieweur! Merci de ton message, et la suite est là! (j'espère, car sinon tu n'aurais pas pu lire la réponse à ta review --')

Polarisn7 : Il ne le sait pas et je doute sincèrement qu'Harry lui dise (soi il est con, soi il est trop honnête s'il le dit oO) Mais s'il lui dit, au moins dit toi bien qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux deux. Et ils le savent très bien.

Dramyre : Dramyre, ma revieweuse en chef! Heureuse d'avoir mit un brin de rire dans ta vie qui doit, en fait, en être remplie (lol)! En espérant combler tes attentes dans ce chapitre, bien à toi! –bizou-

Morgghane : Mmmm… que puis-je répondre à ta review… Ah, oui. Promis, Harry ne quitte pas Niko pour Draco! (enfin pas tout de suite (rire diabolique)) Et tu ne peux pas dire « pauvre Nikolas » alors qu'il n'est même pas amoureux d'Harry! Enfin, il le désire, certe, mais il n'y a aucun amour. Et il n'y en aura pas parce que je ne veux pas de scène triste…même s'il va y en avoir une dans le chapitre « La dépression » (que si vous vous demandez quand je vais la poster vous allez attendre longtemps (autre rire diabolique) car c'est le chapitre 12) Et ce qui est triste? Voulez-vous vraiment que je vous le dise? (je réponds dans le next chapitre si il y en a qui veule le savoir)

Sahada : Oui, il va se faire pardonner (et sans pensée déplacée, merci!) par Niko…même si je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi il va le lui dire (--') J'espère t'avoir rassurée! –biz-

karasu666 : merci de ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

Anonymous : si tu lis cela, et je l'espère, je réponds à ta question. Oui il va y avoir des POV. Il va en fait y en avoir 5 dans cette fic, et 5 dans la suite (et oui, je suis cruelle, je fais « changements » et la suite de changements sera une autre fic appelé « Nouvelle vie ».) Pourquoi une autre fic? Parce que je trouve ça bien de finir cruellement cette fic (et oui la fin est vraiment vilaine (pour ne pas dire ch)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Attraction 

Harry, toujours dans les vapes de son baiser, se dirigea lentement vers son cours de botanique. Il se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir fait cela à Nikolas. Le brun se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Ce baiser avait tout de même été foutrement bon! Le Survivant secoua la tête et sortit à l'extérieur, le vent chaud l'enveloppant et le rassurant.

-Hey, Harry! S'écria une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune Potter se tourna et sourit à la vue de Nikolas, et derrière lui, traînant un peu, Ron et Hermione. Il s'arrêta et les entendit. Le rouquin aux yeux foncés s'arrêta près de lui tendis que Ron et Hermione les dépassaient.

-Allez, il ne faut pas être en retard! S'exclama Nikolas en prenant la main de Harry pour le tirer derrière lui.

Le brun rit et suivit tout de même son petit ami avec joie. Mais quand il se rappela ce qu'il avait fait, il se sentit encore plus coupable, surtout en avisant le visage joyeux de Niko. Il baissa misérablement la tête.

-Harry, ça ne va pas? Demanda alors Nikolas.

-Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mal dormis la nuit passée c'est tout. Je vais simplement me coucher plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Ok Harry, si tu le dis.

Le cours commença et le temps s'effrita doucement. Après avoir fait beaucoup de théorie sur les fleurs à pétales d'âme sœur, chaque élève fut amené à prendre une fleur. Celle de Ron fut rouges pâles avec de l'orange dans le milieu, comme celle d'Hermione. Les deux amis rougirent. Celle de Nikolas était jaune avec du blanc sur les côtés. Celle d'Harry était magnifique. Elle était noire au centre et se dégradait en bleu. Les pourtours des pétales étaient soit dorés, soit argentés. Ils furent obligés de garder leur plante et de les faire grandir. S'il trouvait quelqu'un avec une fleur pareille à la sienne, cela voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé leur âme sœur. Harry haussa les épaules, indifférents. Son âme sœur n'était peut-être même pas en Angleterre. Il quitta le cours de botanique alors que Nikolas observait joyeusement les plantes des autres élèves. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas l'âme sœur d'Harry ne l'avait pas affecté, il le savait dès le départ qu'il n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre même s'ils s'appréciaient vraiment.

-Hé Harry! Attend-nous! S'écria Ron derrière lui.

-Désolé Ron, mais j'ai faim. Et en plus il faut que je parle à Blaise et Théo. Répondit Harry.

-Ah…ok. Dit Ron, déçu.

-Attend, ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne déjeune pas ensemble! Répliqua le brun.

-Super, alors on se retrouve dans la grande salle? On te garde une place! Dit le rouquin, joyeux.

-Ok, merci Ron! Fit Harry en souriant.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Juste avant d'entrer, il chuchota le mot de passe et se transforma rapidement en serpent. Il se glissa silencieusement dans l'ouverture et regarda autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son masque et il aimait beaucoup le résultat. Il continua sa route et remarqua Théo qui montait les escaliers. Il le suivit mais arriva à la porte quand elle se fermait. Il se transforma à nouveau en humain, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir. Il cogna à la porte puis se remit en serpent. Théo ouvrit la porte et regarda, sans voir personne. Harry-le-serpent se glissa alors dans l'ouverture et grimpa sur les couvertures du lit de Théo. Il vit que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était seul. À non, Blaise était là lui aussi. Il venait de sortir de ce qui se trouvait être la salle de bain, vu la tenue (une serviette) qu'il portait. Harry éclata de rire, mais vu sa forme animale, se fut des sifflements qui sortirent de sa bouche.

-Eum, Théo, il y a un serpent sur ton lit qui se moque de moi. Fit Blaise.

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai pas de serpent! Répliqua Théo en se tournant vers son lit.

-Ah…il est à qui alors? Il n'y a presque pas de Serpentard dans cette salle! Dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et Blaise, un serpent n'est pas assez intelligent pour se moquer de quelqu'un. Remarqua Théo.

-Et bien lui si! Bougonna le Serpentard brun.

Sur ces paroles, Harry se tordit encore plus de rire. Son ami boudait parce qu'un serpent de moquait de lui! La bonne blague!

-Ah, et bien oui, il se moque de toi.

Harry finit par calmer son rire silencieux et releva sa tête de Serpent. Ses deux amis étaient près de lui et l'observaient. Il sursauta de les voir aussi proche. Voyant l'animal sursauter les deux adolescents en vert sortirent leur baguette. Le serpent, effrayé, se métamorphosa en…Blaise.

-Blaise? Fit Théo.

-Moi? S'exclama Blaise.

-Toi, fit ironiquement le faux Blaise en ricanant.

-Qui es-tu et que fais-tu chez les Serpentards? S'écria Blaise, mécontent.

-Eum, si tu regardes bien je suis un Serpentard. Répliqua Harry.

Les deux verts et argents se turent, incapable de rajouter un mot. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui.

-Hé les mecs, c'est dangereux de pointer sa baguette sur quelqu'un. Fit calmement Harry en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

-Qui. Es. Tu. Demanda Blaise en posant sur chacun de ses mots.

-Moi? Juste le sorcier le plus célèbre de tous temps. Répondit le faux Blaise.

-V-Voldemort? Proposa Théo d'une petite voix.

-Bon, ok second sorcier plus célèbre. Soupira Harry.

-Dumbledor? Questionna Blaise

-Bordel! Dumbledor? T'as de ces idées Blaise! On se rappelle que Dumbledor ne peut pas se métamorphoser en élève et que Voldemort ne peut pas entrer dans Poudlard! Alors selon toi, qui suis-je?

-Je n'en sais rien! Protesta le Serpentard aux cheveux bruns.

-Allons Blaisounet, tu ne te rappelle pas de moi? Et toi non plus Noting? Fit Harry en levant un sourcil moqueur.

-Harry! Grondèrent les deux amis d'une même voix.

Harry rigola plusieurs secondes avant de se retransformer en lui-même.

-Merveilleux cadeau Blaise. Dit nonchalamment Harry.

-Pfff, j'aurais du m'en douter. Répliqua Blaise, de mauvaise humeur.

-Moi non. Mais c'était facile, il y a juste toi et Drake qui m'appeler Noting. Et qui l'appeler Blaisounet. Mouarf, Blaisounet! Ricana Théo.

Ledit Blaisounet grogna.

-Alors petit Potter, que viens-tu faire dans l'antre du Serpent? Demanda Théo.

-Je viens vous demander un service. J'ai un connard vantard de première…

-Draco? Demanda Blaise.

-Ouais, Draco. Donc, j'ai un connard vantard de première à surprendre et à abasourdir.

-En quel honneur? Questionna Théo.

-Il ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que je suis votre ami. Répondit Harry.

-Ah…tu lui as donc dit. Remarqua Théo.

-Quel sens de l'observation! Ironisa le Survivant.

-Mouais. Fit simplement Théo.

-Tu as vraiment moins de répartie qu'avant petit Serpy!

-Oui, mais toi tu en as toujours autant et même plus depuis que tu te tiens avec des Langues-fourchue, joli brun!

Harry ricana et Blaise frappa Théo derrière la tête, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient des langues-fourchues. Théo sourit candidement et Blaise hocha la tête d'exaspération.

-Bon, on va dîner? Demanda le Griffondor.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille avec toi? Tout le monde va nous voir! Répliqua Blaise.

-Oui mais je vais me transformer en serpent, vous n'aurez qu'à m'amener devant la grande salle ok? Proposa le Lion.

-Ouais d'accord. Lâcha Théo.

Harry se transforma en couleuvre verte et s'approcha de Théo qui recula en grimaçant et en pointant Blaise. Harry, avec un sifflement amusé, grimpa dans la manche de Blaise qui se moquait ouvertement du Serpy aux yeux verts (Théo pour ceux qui ne savent pas). Les deux Serpentards partirent et arrivèrent devant la grande salle. Blaise déposa le serpent par terre et entra dans la salle avec Théo. Harry se changea en humain et entra après eux. Il se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione qui lui avait en effet gardé une place.

-Merci les copains! Bon, j'ai faim! Fit Harry en remplissant son assiette.

Ron rit et Hermione hocha la tête de désespoir. Après avoir remplis leur estomac, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur cours respectif. Ron et Harry avaient divination en premier puis étude moldue. Hermione commençait avec l'arithmancie et avait la même chose que ses deux amis en deuxième. Harry saisit son bouquin de divination et sa carte des étoiles.

C'est complètement stupide comme matière.

Harry sortit de la salle et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy. Celui-ci sourit malicieusement.

-Tient tient Potter, on dirait que tu aimes bien être près de moi! Fit Draco en souriant.

-Non, je voulais juste sortir de la salle! Riposta Harry.

-Ah oui? Je suppose que si je t'indiffère, tu me laisseras faire ce que je veux? Dit le blond.

-Ouais, c'est ça Malfoy, dégage! Répliqua Harry. Je dois al…

Le Serpentard interrompit le Griffondor en posant brutalement ses lèvres contres les siennes. Harry, surpris, ne fit aucun geste. Puis la langue de Draco voulut passer ses lèvres et le Survivant lui laissa le droit. Une danse sensuelle s'entama entre leurs deux langues. Le Griffondor se sentit bien quand les bras du blond passèrent autour de sa taille. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, seulement continuer ou aller plus loin. Puis, il se rappela qu'il était avec Nikolas. Il repoussa Draco.

-Non! Je ne peux pas! J'ai un petit ami! Fit piteusement le brun.

-Et une petite entorse, ça ne marche pas? Aucune liberté dit donc. Répondit le blond.

-Ne m'approche plus! Répliqua Harry en s'éloignant, en colère.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper indéfiniment petit lion! Cria Draco à Harry.

Harry arriva juste à temps à son cours de divination, essoufflé. Il monta l'escabeau d'argent et s'assit maladroitement sur les poufs. Le professeur sortit de l'ombre, comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour cher élève, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les feuilles de thé à nouveau, pour voir ce qui a changé dans votre avenir! Dit le professeur Trelawney.

Les élèves burent le thé brûlant le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir finir au plus vite. Harry donna sa tasse à Ron, qui donna la sienne à Seamus, qui passa la sienne à Dean et celui-ci prêta sa tasse à Harry. En lisant dans le bouquin, ils notèrent les évènements qui pourrait avoir lieux. Après, ils se regardèrent et si mirent à lire leurs notes.

-Harry commence. Décida Seamus.

-Ok. Alors Dean. Je sais que cette année, tu rencontreras l'amour. Tu vivras aussi un long moment de solitude, presque personne ne sera avec toi. Et, je vois aussi que… ton amour se trouvera dans tes ennemis! Donc tu seras amoureux d'une langue-fourchue! Comme c'est amusant!

Dean grimaça, comment pourrait-il tomber amoureux d'un Serpentard! Il hocha la tête, sûr que rien était vrai.

-Seamus à toi. Dit Harry.

-Ron, je vois que tu feras un choix difficile cette année. Tu devras choisir entre le pouvoir et tes amis. Je vois aussi qu'une personne influencera ton choix. Je ne sais pas qui mais se sera une fille. C'est tout. À toi Dean.

-Seamus, je crois bien que tu seras toi aussi amoureux d'un Serpentard. Mais celui-ci aimera une autre que toi. Tu voudras te suicider mais quelqu'un aux cheveux bruns t'en empêchera. C'est de lui que tu tomberas réellement amoureux. Wow, c'est super comme histoire. À toi Ron.

-Je ne vois pas grand chose. Je sais que tu vas faire une très grande chose avant la fin de l'année. Je sais aussi que quelqu'un se battra pour t'avoir, mais à ton insu. Il va t'aider dans l'événement important. C'est pas bien précis.

-Montrez-moi cela Monsieur Weasley. Oh, je n'y crois pas! S'exclama Trelawney.

-Je vais mourir? Demanda Herry, sarcastique.

-Non ! Mais un Veela vous a choisi comme compagnon monsieur! Dit-elle.

-Un veela? Je suis le compagnon d'un veela? Et que voyez-vous d'autre?

-Je vois… au doux seigneur! S'écria-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? questionna Harry.

-Ce Veela ne vous aura pas… il va se suicider!

-QUOI! S'écria Harry, scandalisé.

-Mais ce n'est suffisamment précis. Cela dit que seul vous pouvez changer cela. La nature de vos sentimenst envers cette personne déterminera sa destiné.

-Mais je ne sais même pas qui il est! Protesta le brun.

-À vous de le découvrir. Bon mes enfants, le cours est terminé. Scanda le professeur.

Harry quitta la classe, morose. Un veela? Il ne connaissait aucun veela! La seule personne qui pourrait être un veela dans cette école était…son ennemi! Seul lui avait les caractéristiques nécessaires. « La nature de vos sentiments envers cette personne » mais bien sûr! Si le Serpentard avait fait de lui son compagnon, il le rejetterait sans doute car ils se détestent depuis trop longtemps! Le sentiment a changé est la haine! Mais le blond n'était sans doute pas le veela… Il arriva en classe d'étude moldue. Dès qu'il passa la porte, sa robe disparu, le laissant en jean noir moulant et en chemise couleur sang. Il haussa les épaules. Les autres élèves non plus n'avaient pas leur robe. Il prit place près de Ron. Le professeur Rogue entra, l'air mécontent.

-Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que votre nouvelle enseignante n'arrivera que demain. Vous n'avez pas de cours. Bonne fin de journée.

Sur ce, il quitta la classe. Les élèves sortirent, récupérant par la même occasion leurs vêtements sorciers. En rentrant à son dortoir, il croisa Venusya et Megayna.

-Vous n'avez pas de cours? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, on avait cours libre. Répondit aussitôt Megayna.

Harry continua son chemin avec Les deux jeunes filles. Il prit le temps de les détailler un peu. Venusya, plus timide, avait d'impressionnants yeux violets pâles avec des étoiles d'argents. Ceux de Megayna étaient bleu nuit cerclé d'or. Le doré encerclait aussi l'iris et formait quelques rayons qui allaient rejoindre le cercle autour du bleu. Sya avait des cheveux plutôt longs qui lui tombaient dans le creux des reins. Il était noirs. Ceux de Mega étaient blond miel et atteignaient le milieu de son dos.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu? Fit la voix de Sya.

-Hein? Penser de quoi? Demanda Harry.

Megayna pouffa de rire et Sya soupira.

-Je veux aller m'acheter un hibou mais je n'ai pas suffisamment d'argent. J'ai deux choix. Soi j'économise, soi je m'achète un chat. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux?

-Économise, un hibou c'est plus utile qu'un chat selon moi. Répondit Harry.

-Bonne idée.

Harry arriva devant le tableau de la salle des préfets. Inquiet à l'idée d'entrer et de se trouver face à Draco, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles.

-Vous voulez entrer? On pourrait faire nos devoirs ensemble. Proposa Harry.

-Oui, ça serait génial! S'exclama Megayna, enthousiaste.

-Ça serait très bien! Répondit Venusya.

-Ok… changements. Fit Harry face au tableau.

Il entra dans la grande pièce, suivit immédiatement des deux jeunes filles. Il remarqua alors qu'à la table du fond, il y avait Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle. Il haussa les épaules et prit une place de l'autre côté de la salle. Les deux jeunes Griffondores le suivit et s'installèrent avec lui. Draco arqua un sourcil interrogatif alors que Crabbe et Goyle se moquaient du Survivant.

-Il ramène deux filles maintenant. Une c'est plus assez? Fit bêtement Goyle.

-Je croyais qu'il était gay. Il trompe son copain? Demanda Crabbe.

-Oh, taisez-vous tous les deux. Soupira Pansy.

Draco la dévisagea un instant, abasourdi. Pansy Parkinson avait défendu Harry! Enfin, pas directement mais elle avait bien demandé à Crabbe et Goyle de se taire, donc d'arrêter de se moquer de Potter! Il hocha la tête, sûrement qu'elle ne voulait juste plus les entendre pour faire ses devoirs.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Blaise se leva. Il ramassa ses trucs scolaires et traversa la salle. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et celui-ci lui sourit gentiment. Ils se mirent à discuter en chuchotant, ne dérangeant qu'à peine le silence de la salle. Draco fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il n'avait pas voulu croire Harry. Là, il le regrettait. Il regarda Théo. Celui-c n'avait eu aucune réaction quand son ami était partit voir Potter. Aucune surprise. Il prit lui aussi ses effets et partit rejoindre les deux autres. Draco mit sa tête dans ses mains, sous le choc. Il entendit une autre chaise se pousser. Crabbe ou Goyle aussi étaient amis avec Harry? Il leva les yeux et vit…PANSY! Se diriger vers l'autre table. Voyant l'air de Théo et Blaise, ceux-ci n'étaient décidément pas au courrant. Mais Harry lui sourit chaleureusement. Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur le bois de la table avec un grognement de douleur.

Il entendit des pas près de lui et il releva la tête. Harry _j'ai-des-amis-Serpentards-et-tu-ne-m'as-pas-cru_ Potter se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Les Serpentards qui étaient partis étaient restés à l'autre table avec les deux jeunes Griffondores.

-Alors Malfoy, tu ne m'as pas cru? Te voilà servis! Ironisa Harry.

-Pfff ok je reconnais m'être trompé…

Le lendemain, Harry évita de son mieux le Serpentard blond vu qu'il était seul dans le dortoir. Il sortit silencieusement de ses appartements et passa discrètement dans la salle.

-Hé, Potter! Fit une voix inquiétante.

-Désolé pas le temps! Répliqua Harry en sortant rapidement.

Quand Draco sortit dans le couloir, le Survivant était déjà partit. Rageur, le Serpent donna un coup de pied dans le mur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'éviter Potter. Fit-il, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Après avoir déjeuner, Harry sortit de la salle avec Ron et Hermione. Ils devaient se rendre à leur cours de potion. Draco arriva à ce moment et prit Harry par le bras.

-Désolé Weasley, Granger, je dois vous emprunter Potter. Réunion des préfets. Fit Draco.

-Ok, à tantôt Harry. Répondit simplement Hermione.

-Ouais, on se retrouve en potion 'Ry. Ajouta Ron.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester, Harry fut traîner dans les couloirs pas un Malfoy visiblement en colère.

-Malfoy, lâche-moi. J'ai cours de potion.

-Moi aussi figure-toi.

Le blond s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Il poussa le brun à l'intérieur puis le plaqua durement contre un mur.

-Potter, je n'aime pas trop le fait que tu m'évites.

-Je n'aime pas trop le fait que tu m'éloignes de mon cours non plus.

-Je t'interdis de m'éviter c'est compris!

-Et moi je t'interdis de me toucher! Et surtout de m'embrasser!

-Je sais que tu ne détestes pas ça n'est ce pas Potter?

-LÂCHE-MOI! Je vais t'éviter si je le veux!

De rage, Draco frappa violemment Harry d'un coup de poing dans le visage. Celui-ci tituba et s'effondra par terre, sous le choc.

-Tu. Ne. M'éviteras. Pas. Fit posément Draco. Sinon je risque de devenir vraiment méchant.

Puis, il quitta la classe, laissant Harry seul. Personne ne sut que le blond regrettait déjà amèrement son geste. Les larmes avaient envahit ses beaux yeux gris. Harry, lui, ne retenait pas ses larmes. Il avait eu peur, il avait mal. Après plusieurs minutes, presque qu'une heure, il se demandait encore pourquoi Draco l'avait frappé. Il conjura un miroir.

-Merde, il m'a fait un coquart!

Il se dirigea vers son cours d'étude moldue car le cours de potion était déjà finit. Il s'avança dans la classe encore vide et prit place en arrière de la classe, là où il s'assoyait toujours avec Ron. Ses amis arrivèrent peu de temps après lui. Il avait un peu honte, son œil au beurre noir était vraiment visible. Son ami roux s'assit près de lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-Mione! Harry a un coquart! S'écria-t-il, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves de la classe.

Tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui en lui posant toute sorte de question. Il leva une main, imposant le silence. Il ne répondit qu'à une seule question.

-C'est Malfoy qui m'a frappé.

Tous les élèves retournèrent à leur place, marmonnant des contre l'héritier Malfoy. Justement, celui-ci venait d'entrer. Il était visiblement de cette classe qui le détestait. Enfin, tous sauf les Serpentards qui eux se moquaient bien qu'il ait frappé le Griffondor. Le blond leva les yeux sur les élèves et vit les regards noirs et haineux du ¾ de la classe. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit Harry, assit dans le fond de la classe, qui le fixait intensément. Le Survivant avait un coquart et avait sans doute dit que c'était lui qui lui avait fait. Le blond se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait ça, mais il se sentait étrangement fier d'avoir laisser sa marque sur le corps d'Harry. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit près à côté de Crabbe, sûr que s'il se mettait près de Blaise, Théo ou Pansy il allait avoir un mauvais quart d'heure.

La professeure entra dans la classe. Le silence se fut. La ressemblance entre l'enseignante et le Survivant était absolument stupéfiante. La professeure avait de longs cheveux noirs et le même visage qu'Harry Potter. Seuls ses yeux étaient différents. Les yeux du prof était rouge vif avec une pointe d'or autour.

-Bonjour, commença le prof, Je me nomme Ajamya Potter.

* * *

Un mini résumé pour le prochain chapitre! 

C'est un POV Megayna, qui raconte l'histoire des Veelas, et qui observe Draco, l'ayant reconnu comme descendant des créatures magiques que son les veelas.

Bon, en commençant: ne m'envoyer pas à la guillotine! Je suis trop bonne auteuse pour mourire (la vantardise me dépasse --') désolé pour avoir fait que Draco frappe Harry, mais je trouvais ça bon! Et en plus j'en ai besoin pour le prochain chapitre... (toute piteuse). Une tite review pour la route?


	9. Chapitre 8: Le Veela

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya, Ajamya et Agua Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voilà le chapitre 8 est arrivé!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Réponses au review :

Polarisn7 : Exactement, comme la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort d'ailleurs… ça me fait penser que dans le prochain chapitre (pas celui-ci l'autre) c'est le combat final entre Harry et Voldy!

Sahada : C'est ça l'intrigue! On ne sait pas tout de la famille Potter, alors autant ajouter un peu de piquant et surtout un peu d'aide pour Harry n'est ce pas?

Zelda-sama : Na, Draco n'est pas fou! Et il ne le devient pas… enfin, presque pas si on prend en conte le fait qu'il va essayer de se suicider. Oui il est trop colère que Blaise, Tého et Pansy soient amis avec SON Harry! (hin hin hin) La prof? Ça va être quelque chose comme la cousine de son père, ou peut-être sa sœur…ouais sa sœur, ça va être mieux. Merci pour l'idée! Bon rétablissement en passant! –bizou-

Ingrid.94 : j'y ai pensé pour le suçon, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, la marque sur le corps devait être dans le mauvais sens! (pour Ryry en tout cas) merci de ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir! (Vive les revieweuses qui sauvent les auteures misent à la guillotine!)

Dramyre : J'ai presque eu peur que tu ne laisses pas de review, vu que tu es la dernière à l'avoir postée (non je blague!) Et j'espère que tu es au courrant maintenant! Je suis une auteure TRÈS sadique et ça m'amuse (mouahahaha tousse, tousse ) Et oui! Juste AU moment! Que veux-tu! Un mal de tête? Super, moi qui me fend la cervelle pour écrire ces chapitres, au moins je ne suis pas la seule à souffrire! J'espère publier assez vite pour toi d'ailleurs, car je ne sais pas si je survivrais à une pression plus forte. Si tu me presses, ma tête va éclater et tu vas pas aimer car tu n'auras plus d'auteure pour continuer ma fic! NA! Et non, je ne veux pas ta mort! Jamais! Prend plus d'aspirine s'il le faut… alors je te laisse à la dégustation de ce chapitre! Bizou!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le Veela 

-Je m'appelle Ajamya Potter.

Le silence tomba sur la salle comme une masse. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry, qui regardait la professeure, les yeux exorbités. La jeune femme (et oui Dramyre, c'est une femme! Bon, je sais que le nom laisse un grand mystère…) sourit devant la surprise de sa classe et reprit.

-Aujourd'hui, ce sera un cours de question. Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez, je vais répondre. Dit la jeune femme.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent d'un même ensemble, en fait, seul les mains de trois élèves restèrent baissées. Celles d'Harry, de Draco et d'une jeune fille nouvelle à Poudlard.

-Monsieur…Thomas? Fit Ajamya.

-Êtes-vous de la famille d'Harry? Demanda directement Dean.

-Oui, je suis sa tante. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mademoiselle…Patil?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là cette année? Demanda poliment Parvati.

-Car j'ai décidé d'aidé mon neveu cette année, plus qu'une autre année, et qu'en étant à l'école avec ma fille ce serait plus facile. Dit Ajamya. Monsieur Londubat?

-Qui est votre fille? Questionna celui-ci.

-Agua, lève-toi. Fit tendrement la tante du Survivant.

La nouvelle, assise au premier rang, se leva. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivants dans le haut du dos et des yeux aigue-marine, ce qui lui avait valu son nom d'ailleurs. Après plusieurs regards et salutation, elle se rassit. Les élèves posèrent leurs questions et la cloche sonna.

-Harry, tu restes. Agua aussi. Fit la professeure.

Harry resta assit et regarda les élèves partir. Il tourna ses yeux vers l'enseignante qui lui souriait.

-Alors Harry, étonné? Fit sa tante en souriant, les yeux pétillants.

-Oui, beaucoup je dois l'avouer. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Harry, j'aimerais te présenter ta cousine Agua. Continua la femme.

-Salut Harry, ravie de faire ta connaissance. On est ici pour t'aider moi et ma mère. Dit Agua.

-Merci, mais pourquoi cette année plutôt qu'une autre? Demanda le jeune Potter.

-Car c'est cette année que tout va finir. Répondit gravement Ajamya.

POV Megayna Veelany 

Ah cette vieille chouette biscornue de McGonagall! Ce qu'elle est sévère! Heureusement qu'Harry nous a fait cette carte! Sinon, oulala, bonjour la retenue! Le deuxième jour d'école en plus. Tient, voilà Harry.

-Salut 'Ry! Dis-je.

-Salut Mega. Ça va? Demande-t-il. C'est fou ce qu'il est prévenant.

-Oui, pas mal. Mais la McGo m'a fait les pieds. Je grimace.

Il éclate de rire. C'est beau son rire. Il y a des filles plus vieilles dans le dortoir qui disent qu'il n'y a pas plus chaud et beau que le rire d'un héros. Je trouve ça poétique mais absolument pathétique. C'est tellement fleur bleue! Ah, il me parle.

-Oui oui 'Ry, j'ai compris! Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur tout de même!

-On ne sait jamais. Où est Sya? Vous n'aviez pas cours ensemble?

-Oh oui, mais elle devait retourner au dortoir. Dis, tu viendras tout de même nous voir dans le dortoir? Parce qu'il y en a qui dise que tu nous laisses tomber à cause que tu es préfet.

-Bien sûr, hé, ça fait seulement trois jours!

C'est vrai. Ils sont barjos ceux qui disent qu'il nous laisse tomber…

-Bon, on se voit au dîner? Je dois parler à Malfoy à propos de ce coquart.

Ha oui, le coquart. Je me demandais aussi… Malfoy? C'est Malfoy qui lui a fait ça? Mais c'est I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E! Impossible que je dis! Malfoy ne peut pas lui avoir fait de mal! C'est Harry! C'est son compagnon bordel! Faudra que j'aille le voir… et vite. Si c'est lui qui lui a fait ça, ça veut dire deux choses. Soi il a abandonné, soi il est proche de lui avoué et ça lui fou les pétoches. Ou bien il croit que c'est impossible qu'Harry soit son compagnon. Et qu'il veut se le faire croire en devenant violent. À moins que… qu'il ne soit jaloux? Mais jaloux de qui! Harry n'a pas de copine il me semble? Ni de copain d'ailleurs… enfin, je crois! Je vais devoir lui demander ça aussi. Bah, il me faudrait une liste! Parchemin, plume. Alors…

_Liste des choses à faire_

_Parler d'Harry à Draco_

_Parler d'un éventuel petit copain d'Harry_

_Lui demander les raisons de son agression_

_Lui faire avouer qu'il a trouvé son compagnon _

_En dernier recourt, le consoler…_

Pas mauvais. C'est ce qu'il me faut. Parce sinon, d'ici à ce que je le vois, je ne m'en souviendrais pas! Bon aller, bibliothèque, il faut que je fasse des recherches sur ma famille!

À la bibliothèque 

Merde mais il est où ce bouquin! À le voilà… sur la table… qui a bien pu vouloir? Ah, voilà l'élève. Mais c'est Malfoy!

-Hé Malfoy, je peux prendre ce livre?

-Non, je l'ai prit avant toi Veelany. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux?

-Tu parles comme si c'était un être vivant. Sa tourne pas rond dans ta tête.

-Ouais tu parles! Et toi alors? Pourquoi le veux-tu quand même?

-Pour me renseigner que crois-tu!

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire Veelany alors lâche moi les baskes.

-Oula, calme ton agressivité Malfoy! T'es vraiment bizarre c'est temps si!

-C'est toi qui es bizarre à me parler, dégage Griffondore!

-C'est pour ça que tu veux pas me parler? Avant tu m'aimais beaucoup!

Ah, là ça lui fiche un coup! Il ne m'a pas reconnu c'est ça? Mmm…non, je crois qu'il savait. Mais il est trop têtu pour se rendre conte de ces choses évidentes.

-Non c'est pas pour ça. Je suis irritable en ce moment, pardonne moi.

-On se demande pourquoi tu es irritable d'ailleurs.

Mon ton moqueur le fait relever la tête. Il plante son regard interrogateur sur moi. Bon, la liste va être inutile. Autant commencer et finir cette conversation immédiatement.

-Pourquoi dit moi? Pourquoi tu le sais et pas moi?

-Parce je suis bonne observatrice que crois-tu.

-Ah bon. Alors dit moi, petite cousine, ce que tu as observé chez moi?

Là il est clairement amusé. Avec une pointe d'irritation. On ne renonce pas à son compagnon sans mettre ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Draco, tu as renié ton compagnon et je trouve ça complètement idiot. C'est parce que c'est un garçon? Un griffondor? Ou alors, parce que c'est LUI.

-Mega, ne te mêle pas de ça.

-Si tu y renonces, tu vas vouloir le détruire! Il t'appartient Malfoy! La jalousie va le tuer! TU vas le tuer! Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, ni toi, ni moi!

-Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans Veelany!

-Voyons, c'est une bibliothèque ici!

À merde, voilà Madame Pince.

-On s'en va. Malfoy, vient. Tout de suite.

Il me suit, très bien. Il veut prendre sa revanche et me détromper sans doute. Rendu au bord du lac, je lui fais face, en colère. Maintenant, je peux crier.

-Tu es mon cousin et c'est mon ami. Tu vas devenir assassin et lui victime. Alors bien sûr que je suis concernée!

-Je ne vais pas l'assassiner!

Là c'est lui qui sait qu'il peut crier sans problème.

-Tu sais très bien que oui!

-Non! C'est faux!

-JE suis une Veela à part entière! JE sais bien mieux que toi ce qui va se produire Draco Lucius Alex Malfoy!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy!

-Tu es aussi le filleul de mon père Drake! Ne l'oublie pas!

-Mon parrain est Severus Rogue!

-TU SAIS QUE NON!

-TAIS-TOI!

-Écoute Malfoy, toi et moi on vient du même monde. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Griffy, ni parce que je suis plus jeune que toi que j'en sais moins!

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça! Et arrête de m'appeler Malfoy.

-Non, car tu n'es pas Draco. Drake est un romantique qui ferait tout pour Harry. Toi, tu ne fais rien pour lui, pire encore, tu vas LE TUER!

Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'ai perdu le contrôle de l'intonation de ma vois dans la dernière phrase. Mais je ne veux pas qu'Harry meure! Ça serait stupide! En plus, tout le monde sait que les Veelas ont deux choix. Soi ils aiment et se font aimer, soi ils aiment mais tuent leurs compagnons car les autres ne les aiment pas. Et je ne veux pas qu'Harry se fasse tuer par Draco sans savoir pourquoi celui-ci agit de cette façon. Et surtout que Draco n'a même pas essayer de le conquérir, il ne sait donc pas si Harry va le rejeter!

-Malfoy, t'as deux choix.

-On n'ordonne rien au Mal…

-TAIS-TOI! Tu as deux choix! Soi tu le séduis, soi tu pars très loin! C'est compris? Si tu ne prends pas le choix numéro 1, je vais tout dire à Dumby et lui va te faire expulser de l'Angleterre pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry!

-Ce n'est pas un choix!

-Hé bien, officiellement oui, mais pas officieusement.

-C'est du chantage!

-Pour la vie de mon ami!

-Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal!

-Ton tiers de Veela lui, il va lui en faire!

-Je…je sais le contrôler…

-Malfoy, on ne contrôle pas un Veela. Tu devrais le savoir. C'est pour ça que je suis à Griffondor. Mais bon, changeons de sujet. Comment vas-tu le séduire?

-Je ne vais pas le séduire!

Sa voix est faible. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il est résigné, je crois. En tout cas, j'espère pour lui. Il a une chance avec le Survivant, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

-Mega, tu sais que mon tiers Veela est trop faible pour attirer ce garçon… il est beaucoup trop puissant. Sa magie l'entoure comme une protection.

-Je n'ai jamais dit d'utiliser ton charme magique Drake. Tu es superbe de nature, use de ton charisme et de ta personnalité… euh, ok, seulement de ton charisme.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma personnalité?

-Je dirais qu'elle est un peu froide, sadique, mesquine, ironique, nombriliste…

-Ok ok j'ai compris!

Tant mieux, faire la liste de tous ses défauts aurait été bien trop long! Il me regarde avec un air courroucé. Il n'avait qu'à pas posé la question, j'ai juste répondu franchement moi!

-Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai juste répondu à ta question.

-Pffff…

Qu'elle mauvaise foi! Oui, je sais, c'est pas fort comme jeu de mot, mais c'était pas voulu non plus. Tient, on dirait le bruit d'une cloche…c'est le bruit d'une cloche! La cloche d'alarme de Poudlard. Je jète un regard inquiet à mon cousin qui commence à courir.

Fin POV Megayna

-Harry? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Megayna.

-Une attaque à Pré-au-lard. Les mangemorts seront bientôt aux portes de Poudlard.

Megayna hoche la tête et sort sa baguette. Venusya, déjà avec Harry fait de même. Draco aussi. Les sixièmes et septièmes années arrivent déjà tous en courrant. Ron, Hermione, Théo, Blaise et Pansy sont les premiers, suivit de près par Dean, Seamus, Ajamya Potter et sa fille, Agua.

-Quand vous m'aviez dit cela ce matin, je ne croyais pas que ça allait être si tôt. Murmura Harry à sa tante.

-Moi non plus mon cher, moi non plus. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, les élèves et les professeurs sortirent. Leurs estomacs noués se fragilisent encore quand ils voient les centaines de Mangemorts déjà présents dans le parc.

-Je pense que c'est la fin… Marmonne Seamus.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Répondit Dean, la voix blanche.

-Concentrez-vous les gars. Chuchote Hermione et Ron en même temps.

-Bonne chance, si je ne m'en sors pas, j'ai été heureux de vous connaître. Dit Harry d'une voix forte.

-Tu vas t'en sortir!

Plusieurs voix, presque une cinquantaine on dit cela fortement. Harry sourit légèrement et se tourne vers l'armée de cape noire qui approche. Il déglutit difficilement et lève sa baguette.

-POUR LA LIBERTÉ! Cria-t-il.

-POUR LA LIBERTÉ! Répondirent en cœur des centaines de voix.

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre, on se doute un peu de ce qui va se passer. Le chapitre se nomme "le combat final". Oui il y aura des morts mais je ne fait pas une fic Drama, ou Horror. Encore moins une deathfic. Alors il n'y aura pas de torture ni de personne trop importante qui vont mourire. Être blessé, certe, mais pas mort. 

Une review pour vos impression?


	10. Chapitre 9: Le combat final

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voilà le chapitre 8 est arrivé!

Je vais me faire tuer dès la fin du chapitre!!!!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Les pensées d'Harry sont entre …

Les pensées de Draco sont entre ¤…¤

Réponses au review :

Lily2507 : Désolé de pas t'avoir répondu au dernier chapitre mais j'ai des problèmes concernant les alertes. Merci de ta review!

Zaika : Voilà la suite chère Zaika! –biz-

Nepheria : merci, je sais que ma fic est géniale (je fais tout pour ça)

Raziel the SoulEater : Mange pas tout le bureau sinon y'aura plus rien pour soutenir l'ordinateur!

Dramyre : Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes avec mes alertes…je me demande pourquoi, je n'en reçoit plus… ni pour les fics en continuités, ni pour mes review. Je crois que c'est le site et non msn… Je suis sadique? Mais bien sûr que je le suis! Et ça va être comme ça dans les autres chapitres et même les autres fics! Et oui Ajamya est une fille! (Les filles au pouvoir!). Mais non, je ne veux pas ta mort Dramyre! Même si tu en doutes… (tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te comprends d'ailleurs) M&M… ah bon! Alors voici la suite! (Un jour je vais te dédier un chapitre tellement je dis ça souvent! Non, je crois pas ça pourrais faire des jaloux!). Moi, je t'adore déjà en tout cas! –Gros biz!-

Ptite new : Alors, vu que c'est ta première review… Merci! Et oui, tu vas bientôt apprendre (et assez vite) que je suis une auteure TRÈS sadique! Tu as raison, en fait, c'est pour le piquant que je suis aussi méchante! Megayna combat parce qu'elle fait partie d'une famille de sang pur depuis assez longtemps pour combattre et Venusya combat parce qu'elle était avec Harry quand l'alarme à sonné… pas le temps de partir! La discrétion de Ron avec le coquart… j'ai adoré! La famille cachée d'Harry je suppose? Oui, je trouve ça assez bien penser… bon, allez, on abrège les review et on rallonge les chapitres!

Sahada : Non, on ne sait pas. C'est inscrit nulle part que la famille Potter à complètement disparue, on ne parle que de la famille Evans! HA HA! J'ai trouvé un bon point il faut avouer. Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes remarques!

Zelda-sama : Tu n'aimes pas? Je suis triste… mais non, je comprends bien que tu parles du combat final! Mais t'en fait pas, ça ne fera pas trop de mort…

Morgghane : Oui, je sais que je suis sadique, tout le monde me le dit… C'est bon pour l'imagination la fin de mes chapitres! Ne t'en fait pas, je suis assez bien caché derrière mon écran pour pouvoir survivre jusqu'à la fin de la fanfiction! Mais après, ils y en a qui ne retiendront pas! (C'est peut-être pour ça que je fais une suite…mouarf!) Et j'ai dis que je ne ferais mourir personne de trop important! À part peut-être… a non, je ne le dis pas sinon ça va tout gâcher le suspens! Pourquoi Ajamya ne s'est pas présentée avant? On va le savoir dans un chapitre à venir! Lecteurs difficiles à satisfaire… mmm tu as des phrases a double sens très (trop) explicite chère! –Bizou!-

Polarisn7 : Ça se complique? Pour Drake? À peine voyons!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le combat final 

_-POUR LA LIBERTÉ! _

Harry , se lança dans la mêlée, observant les alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun combattant du bien ne soit déjà touché. Il lança de nombreux stupéfix et quelques sorts de défenses. Un sort de brûle-flamme toucha un attaquant noir à l'épaule. Il s'effondra.

Megayna, côte à côte avec Venusya, se défendait tant bien que mal. Elles connaissaient toutes deux de nombreux sorts de défense et d'attaque, enseignés par leurs parents. Une bulle bleue les entourait, absorbant les sorts des attaquants et projetant leurs propres sortilèges.

Ron, Hermione et Neville se jetaient à corps perdus dans le combat, touchés de nombreuses fois par des sorts simples mais douloureux. Hermione avait immobilisé facilement des nombreux mangemorts, Neville en avait mit au moins une dizaine hors d'état de nuire et Ron attaquait férocement des assaillants en défendant du mieux qu'il pouvait Hermione.

Seamus, Dean et Nikolas courraient de personne blessée en personne blessée, soignant leur camp à l'aide de potion et de charme de guérison. Ils attaquaient de temps en temps mais beaucoup moins souvent que leurs amis.

Draco était seul, face à son père, sa mère et sa tante Bellatrix. Il plissa les yeux et jeta rapidement un sort à sa mère qui le contrat facilement. Deux silhouettes se placèrent de chaque côté du jeune blond qui fronça les sourcils.

-Nous n'allons tout de même pas te laisser seul Drake. Fit la première personne.

-Oui, nous ne pouvons pas manquer le spectacle! Renchérit une voix féminine à sa droite.

-Sya? Mega? Vous ne faites pas le poids contre eux! Laissez-moi seul. Maugréa le blond.

-Ah, ça non! Répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

Les sorts fusèrent près d'eux, les interrompant.

-C'est beau les retrouvailles mais la bagarre c'est mieux! Siffla la voix coléreuse de Lucius.

-Qui coryez-vous être pour nous défier ainsi petites? Ragea Bellatrix.

-Megayna Veelany et sa meilleure amie! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent stupéfaits.

-Une traître à son sang! Marmonna Narcissa.

Un sort la fit tomber par terre. Elle tremblait et ses lèvres étaient bleues de froid. Megayna baissa sa baguette, le visage indéchiffrable.

-Mega?

-Je l'ai gelée Drake. Elle ne s'en sortira pas, désolé.

-Tant pis.

Une expression de colère rageuse s'étendit sur le visage pâle de Lucius Malfoy. Il s'élança, baguette levée, sur les trois étudiants. Megayna et Venusya se jetèrent sur le côté et se mirent à se battre contre Bellatrix.

Draco fut projeter à terre, sous son père. La baguette de son géniteur était douloureusement appuyée sur sa gorge. Il n'allait pas faire long feu. Les deux jeunes filles étaient complètement prisent par sa tante. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le sort qui lui serait fatal. Mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit un œil inquiet. Son père était étendu, inerte, sur lui. Il leva son regard et vit Harry, le regard froid, la baguette toujours pointée sur Lucius. Le brun dégagea le corps de Draco à l'aide de ses pieds et le remit debout en le tenant par la taille.

-Ça va Draco?

¤Draco? Il m'a appelé par mon prénom! Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire qu'Harry m'appele ainsi? Harry? Pourquoi Harry? Non c'est…ok Draco, t'as déjà eu une conversation avec toi-même à ce propos. C'est Harry maintenant.¤

-Oui oui, ça va.

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement et le relâche. Le blond tituba un moment sur ses jambes et s'effondra presque. Harry le retint avec rapidité.

-Assis toi Drake.

-Merci Harry.

Le blond s'adossa sur un tronc d'arbre. Ses jambes étaient blessées, mais pas gravement. Il ne pourra plus combattre malheureusement. Il restait pourtant Bellatrix.

-Harry! Sya et Mega! Elles combattaient Bellatrix Lestrange!

Le regard du brun s'assombrit, il se tourna et se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée par le blondinet. Il vit un jeune corps par terre, un autre debout devant une femme à l'air folle. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il comprit que le corps est celui de son amie Venusya. Il se pencha sur elle et prit son pouls. Elle vivait encore mais son rythme cardiaque diminuait. Il se leva, blanc de rage et pointa sa baguette vers l'ombre la plus grande.

-SECTUSEMPRA!

Le cri que poussa Bellatrix fut long et terrifiant. Pourtant, Harry resta froid devant l'abominable spectacle. C'en était finit de la femme qui avait tuer son parrain et qui avait blessé grièvement son amie.

-Harry? Qu'est ce que je fais pour Sya? Pleura Megayna.

-Va la porté à l'infirmerie à disant que c'est très urgent. Dis que son rythme cardiaque diminue. Déllisionix.

Tel un caméléon, Megayna et Venusya prirent la couleur du paysage, comme invisible.

-Dépêche toi et ne te retourne pas!

Il sentit Megayna partir en courrant, faisant lévité son amie. Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui jeta le même sort. Celui-ci ne le sut pas, il était maintenant inconscient. Le brun marcha entre les corps, guérissant de temps à autre des membres de son camp. C'est alors qu'il vit un jeune homme blond qui se tenait devant lui.

-Harry! Vite! Il y a d'autres mangemorts par là-bas! Il faut se cacher! Dit Draco.

Harry ne bougea pas. Son visage se durcit et son regard devint presque noir de haine. Il agrippât le blond par le poignet et approcha son visage de son oreille.

-Je devrais te tuer maintenant, Voldemort. Siffla Harry avec rage.

-Ha-Harry? Tu déconnes? Dit le blond, la voix tremblante.

-Non. Du tout. Répondit le brun sans hésitation.

-Lâche-moi Potter! Grogna le jeune homme.

Harry le lâcha et se plaça devant lui, baguette levée. Lentement, le corps de Draco se tordit et grandit.

-Alors Harry…comment as-tu deviné? Siffla méchamment le Lord Noir.

-Draco est inconscient et atteint par un sort de délusion.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne peux pas le voir!

-Je lui ai jeté. À nous deux Voldemort.

Le combat s'engagea. La plus part des partisans du Lord étant hors d'état de nuire, plusieurs personnes se rassembla autours des combattants. Parmi eux, le brun vit Ron, le visage un peu brûler, Hermione, tenant son bras qui semblait casser, Seamus soutenu par Dean qui avait la cheville tordue et plusieurs coupures et Ginny, qui elle était indemne mais paraissait inquiète. Pendant un instant fugace, Harry pensa à ceux qu'il ne voyait pas. Neville, Luna, Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Ainsi que Nikolas, son cher Nikolas. Où étaient-ils tous? Il reporta son regard vers son ennemi juré, juste à temps pour invoquer le charme du bouclier, sur lequel se cassa un doloris. Le brun plissa les yeux et lança un experliarmus qui fut facilement dévier. Un dôme se formait autours d'eux. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre semblait lui faire attention. Un grand silence se fit entendre.

-Alors Potter, près à rejoindre tes stupides parents?

-Non, c'est pourquoi vous devriez y aller avant moi!

D'un coup de baguette, Megayna apparut entre les deux combattants. Elle semblait éteinte. Un bras la saisit et la ramena vers Voldemort.

-Alors Harry…tu meurs… ou est-ce elle qui doit perdre la vie par ta faute?

Harry recula d'un pas, effrayé. Tout le monde était silencieux à l'extérieur du dôme. Épouvanté. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'héritière Veelany. D'un mouvement brusque, Voldemort saisit sa tête et la tourna vers le côté. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Le corps mou de la jeune fille s'affala sur le sol.

Une décharge magique traversa Harry. Celui-ci, au-dessus de la rage, plus que la colère, sentit chaque parcelle de son corps s'embraser. Sous les yeux étonnés des spectateurs, il s'enflamma. Tout son corps était parcouru par des flammes ardentes, de couleur argent, vertes, rouges et or. Voldemort recula d'un pas. Harry fit un geste de la main. Le Lord noir se plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, dos au dôme. Le regard du jeune brun était désormais complètement doré, plus aucune parcelle de vert.

Une puissante décharge magique sortit du torse de l'étudiant, parcouru ses bras et se plaça dans ses mains. Il projeta tout son pouvoir magique dans ses mains et le lança sur Voldemort qui mourut sur le coup. Le cadavre du Lord tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mât.

Les flammes sur le corps du Vainqueur disparurent rapidement. Les cheveux plaqués au visage par la sueur, les vêtements collés à la peau, il avança à pas lourd vers le corps de sa jeune amie, étendue par terre. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, à genoux. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, il versa quelques larmes. Il regarda Megayna en caressant sa joue déjà glacée. La seconde d'après il sentit que...

* * *

Mouahahahahaha! J'avoue c'est la pire fin sadique que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant! Mince, je vais me faire tuer par les review! 

Dans le prochain chapitre: Bon, il y a une petit surprise dans le début... On en apprend aussi beaucoup sur Draco (il y a un POV Draco dans ce chapitre) et sur ses désirs.


	11. Chapitre 10: Le désir de Draco

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, j'ai survécut de justesse au fusil de Zelda-Sama et je pense pouvoir me cacher assez longtemps pour ne pas me faire dévorer par Raziel, alors c'est avec une peur effroyable que je vous annonce l'arrivée du chapitre 10!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Les pensées d'Harry sont entre …

Les pensées de Draco sont entre ¤…¤

Réponses au review :

Sorcha : Meuh non je suis pas maso! Je suis sadique, mais pas maso! (enfin je l'espère!) J'écris ce chapitre au plus vite pour ne pas trop te faire attendre toi et tes camarades lecteurs

Lily2507 : Il sentit que… il sentit que… tu verras! Mouahahaha! Harry va savoir qu'il est attiré par Draco d'ici 4 chapitres (en fait, c'est juste après le suicide manquer de Drake qu'il va s'en rendre compte!) Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, vilaine, méchante, maso pour certain, cruelle, irrespectueuse pour mes lecteurs et j'en passe! Allez, je ne vous fait plus attendre!

Polarisn7 : Nah je suis pas maso! Je suis sadique pour avoir fait une telle fin comme tu le dis si bien mais pas maso tout de même, faut pas pousser! Tu te lèves tard dit moi! À quelle heure peux-tu t'être couché pour te lever en après-midi! J'espère que ce chapitre va atténuer ton courroux envers moi, Ô grande Polarisn7!

Zelda-sama : (se cache derrière une roche) Arrête! Tire pas sinon il y a des revieweurs(euses) qui ne seront pas contents(es)! NON Nikolas est pas mort, désoler! Range ton fusil s'il te plaît (je vais décidément mourir bientôt vu que … est morte!)

Nekochan Miharu : Voilà la suite!

Raziel the SoulEater : NON MANGE MOI PAS! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir! Siouplait! Allez, voilà la suite et trouve toi un autre dessert!

Morgghane : Oh, oui je me suis cachée et je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Merci, j'ai hésité presqu'une heure avant de mettre le chapitre en ligne (et c'est sérieux!) parce que je doutais fortement d'avoir de bon commentaire. Mais bon, j'ai survécut! (pour le moment) Alors j'espère rester en vie car la fin de ce chapitre aussi va être sadique

Dramyre : Tu m'as vraiment fichu la trouille là! Je ne veux pas être torturée (Bouououou :'( ) Mais bon, sa va passer…enfin j'espère. Oui, Harry c'est un phénix, non, Megayna ne ressuscite pas. Bon. Pour Harry et Drake, c'est bientôt, pas la peine de demander à chaque chapitre! D'ailleurs c'est dans 2 chapitres alors… maintenant vous avez la réponse! Et pour le chapitre que je vais te dédier ben… tu pourrais avoir « On ne meurt pas d'amour! » ou bien « Magie Instinctive » mais je crois que tu préfèrerais le premier (Harry remonte le moral de notre Dragon national) Bon, allez, bizou!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le désir de DracoLa seconde d'après il sentit que… 

Le dôme de lumière entourant Harry se brisa. Il lâcha un cri de douleur en sentant des pincements de magie puissants sur la main qui touchait Megayna et sur le bras qui soutenait le corps sans vie. Après un violent éclat de lumière, le cadavre et le dôme disparurent. Harry, exténué et complètement terrassé par la tristesse s'affaissa sur le sol, inconscient.

POV Draco 

Ffffff… fait noir. Où suis-je? Mmm… de l'herbe, des arbres. Je suis sans doute dans le parc. Encore? La bataille doit être finit, je n'entends plus rien. Faudrait peut-être penser à se lever. Arrrgggg! Ma jambe! Mes jambes! Elles sont brisées ou quoi? Non, peut-être pas à ce point la, mais c'est douloureux! Un petit effort.

-Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très discret mais au moins, je suis debout. Mes jambes me supportent, donc elles n'ont rien de cassées. Une chance, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici. Étrange, je ne vois pas mes jambes. Mais, mais, mais! Ah, un sortilège de désillusion sans doute! Ma baguette, où est ma baguette bordel? Mmm…je suppose que c'est ça…

-Finite incantatem!

Bon, là c'est mieux. Ah, je vois pourquoi j'ai mal au jambe! Elles sont pleines de bleu et d'écorchures! Et en plus, je crois que je me suis ouvert le mollet. Merde. Bon, direction l'infirmerie, et vite. Ou bien si je pouvais croiser Thomas ou Finnigan ça ne serait pas plus mal. Ou bien Nikolas. Euh, vaux mieux pas non, je pourrais vouloir lui casser quelque chose pour ce qu'il a fait. Ce qu'il a fait? Il sort avec Harry bien sûr! Que pensiez-vous? Bon, allez. Pouah, il y a des cadavres partout! Enfin, je pense plus que se sont des mangemorts assommés que des cadavres mais bon. Ah, l'est là le château! C'est long marcher quand on a mal.

…

Je me demande comment va Harry. J'espère vraiment qu'il s'en est sortit, sinon, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Megayna et Venusya, elles? Où sont-elles? À l'infirmerie sans doute, après avoir combattu ma tante, elles ne doivent pas être totalement indemne. Enfin! Voilà Finnigan!

-Malfoy? Ça va?

-J'ai les deux jambes en chair à pâtée.

-Ok, reste là je vais chercher Dean. Je n'ai plus de potion.

Hum, il n'y a pas quelque chose pour s'appuyer ici? Je sens comme un vacillement. Un arbre! Mon sauveur! Parlant de Sauveur, Harry a-t-il survécut? Je pense qu'oui, sinon mon Veela intérieur serait déchirer de part en part. Enfin, je crois. Ah, voilà Thomas!

-Alors Malfoy, comment t'es-tu fais ça?

-Je me suis battu contre mon père avec Venusya et Megayna. Savez-vous où elles sont justement? Je me le demandait tout à l'heure.

Ils échangent un drôle de regard attristé. Oula, je sens que ça va pas me plaire.

-Euh…tu étais très attacher à Megayna n'est ce pas Draco?

Draco? Pourquoi m'appellent-ils Draco? Qu'est ce qu'elle à Megayna? Elle est blessée? Elle ne pourra plus marcher? Elle a perdu la mémoire?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Elle… elle…Voldemort l'a tué Draco…

Non. Non. Non. Non. C'est impossible. Non. Comment! Non! Elle était avec Venusya! Ce n'est pas possible! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar! Ce n'est pas croyable! Elle ne peut pas être morte, c'est impossible. Elle était trop jeune, elle devait m'aider avec Harry, elle était plus forte que la plus part des sorciers de quatrième année!

-C'est impossible. Non. Je ne peux pas, je ne VEUX pas y croire.

-Désolé vieux.

-Ta gueule Finnigan. Elle n'est pas morte.

Ils se regardent avec compréhension, et me regardent avec compassion. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, elle n'est pas morte et c'est tout! Je ne veux pas! Je sens mes yeux me piquer. Non, un Malfoy ne pleure pas Draco! On dirait que mes yeux se fichent pas mal des Malfoy car les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter.

-Il…il y a d'autre morts?

-Le professeur McGonagall, plusieurs aurors, beaucoup de mangemorts et… et le professeur Rogue.

-Quoi? Non!

Je hurle. C'est simple, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mon parrain! Mon parrain adoré! Il ne PEUT pas avoir disparut, il est trop puissant! Dégage Finnigan! Ah, non, dégage pas finalement. C'est bon pour mes jambes ce que tu fais là. Mmm… Thomas, lâche-moi! Non mais, qu'est ce qui lui prend à me serrer comme ça! J'avoue que ça fait du bien de pouvoir pleurer sur une épaule compatissante même si on l'a fait souffrir pendant près de 6 ans. L'irlandais me gille une fiole dans la bouche. Avalera? Avalera pas? Avalera, il paraît. Ça devient tout noir. Je crois que c'est…une potion…de…sommeil.

Fin POV Draco (pour le moment)

Harry se réveille lentement, les paupières lourdes de sommeil et la gorge amère de tristesse (ouah la phrase!). Il s'étira longuement et ouvrit un œil. Un regard gris perçant se tient à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-OOUUUAH!

Sursautant violemment, le jeune brun recula jusqu'au mur du lit où il était installé, sous le regard amusé de Draco Malfoy. Harry grogna puis s'installa plus confortablement, dos au mur. Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy? Demanda-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules. Il voulait avant tout parler de la mort de Megayna mais ne se résolvait pas à le faire. Son regard s'éteignit et laissa place à des yeux ternes, vides et tristes.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Draco? Questionna Harry d'une voix douce.

-Rien…je suis juste complètement déprimé. Répondit Draco sur le même ton.

-Pourquoi?

-Severus me manque déjà…c'était un bon conseiller. Il avait une oreille attentive pour moi. Et Pansy aussi. Elle n'a pas survécut.

Draco réprima un sanglot et vit les larmes coulées sur les joues bronzées de Vainqueur.

-Elle était une très bonne amie. Et puis il y a McGonagall… elle était sévère mais je l'aimais beaucoup. Finalement…il y a Megayna…

Après avoir prononcé ces quelques paroles, Draco s'effondra en pleurs sur les draps du Survivant. Celui-ci, tout aussi atterré, caressa doucement les cheveux platines de sa Nemesis. Après un moment de silence ponctué des pleurs des deux ennemis, Draco se releva un peu, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et essuya ses yeux.

-Draco, où on est? Et ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

-On est dans une salle attenante à l'infirmerie, et ça fait près de quatre jours.

-Toi, tu es réveiller depuis combien de temps?

-Depuis quatre jours.

-Les cours on reprit? J'ai manqué beaucoup de chose?

-Non, les cours recommence dans deux jours. Et tu n'as manqué que les crises d'angoisse de Venusya qui n'en peut plus de la vie sans sa meilleure amie.

-Ah. Ok.

Un petit sourire triste s'installa sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il regardait la mine pensive de sa Nemesis personnelle. Un petit toquement sur la porte les fit sortirent de leurs rêveries. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma sans que personne ne semble avoir entrer. Draco se leva, interdit tandis qu'Harry regardait la porte, étonné. À part Ron, Hermione, Megayna et Venusya, personne ne connaissait le mot de passe de sa chambre pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité. Ron et Hermione pouvaient sans doute venir le voir sans se cacher. Ne restait que Venusya et…

-Megayna…Souffla le sorcier brun, en transe.

-Comment? C'est un fantôme?

-Non…ma cape d'invisibilité. Chuchota Harry.

-…

Le Survivant se leva doucement et s'approcha de la porte. Il tendit les bras vers l'avant et tenta de toucher la texture soyeuse de sa cape. Il entendit un faible mouvement de tissus à sa droite et se jeta en direction du bruit. Un cri de surprise étouffé se fit entendre, juste avant qu'un Vainqueur radieux plaque une jeune fille sur le sol. Des cheveux de miel s'étendirent autour de la tête de la sorcière qui gloussa. Les yeux nuits cerclés d'or se dardèrent sur les orbes vertes. Le Survivant serra son amie dans ses bras, abasourdi et complètement euphorique.

-Comment? Je t'ai vue, je t'ai prise dans mes bras!

-Non. Tu as pris une copie de moi. Moi j'étais encore avec Sya à l'infirmerie. J'ai tout vu par la fenêtre et je me suis cachée.

-Pourquoi? Demanda douloureusement Harry.

-Parce que c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour le moment. Sinon, on m'aurait posé trop de question, et à toi aussi d'ailleurs. Ah, salut Drake. Désolé pour Pansy et Severus.

Draco, encore trop stupéfait pour réagir, ne pipa mot.

POV Draco 

Bon, si je récapitule;

Harry a une cape d'invisibilité

Megayna connaît le mot de passe de sa chambre et de notre salle commune

Megayna est vivante

Harry avait une copie de Megayna morte dans ses bras.

Bon, c'est pas fort comme récapitulation mais bon, c'est tout ce que je peux faire avec le cerveau dans cet état. C'est fou ce qu'Harry est beau quand il sourit! Pour…non c'est finit les questions mentales Dray. Tu sais très bien que tu aimes Harry. Enfin, que tu le désires. Il est incroyablement beau! Sexy de plus! Et depuis sa transformation…hum… Les lèvres rosées de cet allumeur non-déclaré bougent rapidement tandis qu'il me regarde…ah, il me parle!

-Pardon?

-Je t'ai demandé si sa allait, tu as l'air complètement sous le choc.

-Oui, sous le choc…

Il me regarde bizarrement, je le comprends. Je suis vraiment étrange quand je réfléchis trop à propos de LUI. Parlant de Harry bien sûr, pas de Voldemort. On oubli Voldy, c'est du passé. Je souris timidement et je crois que ça lui suffit car il me renvoie mon sourire. Je lâche presque un soupir de soulagement. Je n'aime pas qu'il me regarde trop longtemps, sa me fais des frissons bizarres et j'ai le goût de le plaquer par terre et de…

Fin POV Draco (on le laisse à ses pensées salaces!)

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à sa Nemesis qui semblait totalement vouée à ses pensées qui ne semblait pas des plus sainte si on considérait l'expression lubrique de son visage. Il haussa mentalement les épaules et se tourna à nouveau vers son amie qu'il croyait morte.

-Nous devrions l'annoncer à nos amis. Au moins à Venusya, il paraît qu'elle nous tape des crises d'angoisse depuis que tu n'es plus là. Dit Harry à son amie.

-Oui, elle fait des crises de panique aussi. Ajoute rêveusement Draco, toujours dans ses pensées tordues.

-Ah? Je ne savais pas que Sya avait de tel problème…Commenta la jeune blonde.

-Moi non plus figure-toi. Répliqua le Survivant.

Le trio se tut, emporté dans leurs pensées. D'un accord commun, et sans parler, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, ils se firent très discrets. Draco gloussa quand il vit le visage fixé dans la concentration du brun. Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard noir. Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

-La voilà! Chuchota Megayna.

-On n'avait pas remarqué! Ironisa Draco.

-Ta gueule Draco! Répliqua Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois sorciers s'approchèrent du lit où dormait encore la jeune Venusya. Celle-ci avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer, sans doute la perte de sa meilleure amie. La blonde baissa misérablement la tête, honteuse d'avoir mit la jeune fille dans un état pareil.

-Qui a l'honneur de la réveiller? Blagua Harry.

-Moi! Fit Draco avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord, va pour Dray! Ricana Megayna.

Draco se rapprocha doucement de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et se pencha sur elle. Une pointe de jalousie s'insinua dans le cœur d'Harry qui se tendit, faisant sourire Megayna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait?

-Dray est mon cousin, et Sya ma meilleure amie depuis près de 8 ans. C'est une manière qu'il avait de nous réveiller quand nous étions gamines.

-Mmm…

Le visage du blond était à quelques centimètres de celui de Venusya. Il se pencha encore en évitant son visage et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune sorcière endormie. Il frotta son nez contre l'oreille de la jeune fille qui… ronronna.

-Que? Toi aussi tu fais ça quand il te réveille de cette façon? Demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui…Avoua Megayna en grimaçant, embarrassée.

-Drake, ça va, je suis réveillée. Marmonna Venusya en sortant des limbes du sommeil.

-Il était temps! Se moqua gentiment le blond.

-Pourquoi me réveilles-tu au juste? Demanda Sya d'une voix pâteuse.

-Sur demande. Admit Draco en lui plantant un baiser sur le front.

Sur le front 'Ry, simplement sur le front!

-Demande de qui? Questionna la sorcière aux yeux violets.

-De moi. Fit Megayna en s'avançant.

Le cri perçant de Venusya réveilla tous les blessés qui se mirent à grogner.

-Mme Pomfresh, Joblebott nous refait une crise! Fit une voix qu'Harry reconnut facilement.

-Ta gueule Blaise! Répliqua le brun en ricanant.

-mm'ry? Qu'est s'tu fais ci? Marmonna une voix pâteuse.

(ce qui se traduit par : Harry? Que fais-tu ici en pleine nuit alors que nous essayons de dormir en réveillant une crise d'angoisse de Venusya?)

-J'accompagne Mega. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Megayna est ici?

-C'est impossible!

-Elle est morte, je l'ai vu!

-Comment est-ce possible?

-C'est pas crayable!

-QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ICI!

-Mme Pomfresh, désolé du dérangement. Megayna tenait absolument à voir sa meilleure amie avant que celle-ci ne nous claque dans les bras. Répondit froidement Draco.

-Mademoiselle Veelany? Demanda subitement Pomfresh, stupéfaite.

-Oui, elle est vivante. Aucun autre commentaire.

L'infirmière se tut et observa la jeune blonde qui parlait joyeusement avec sa meilleure amie.

POV Draco (on peut y aller, il a arrêté ses pensées tordues!)

C'est fou ce qu'un simple geste peut manquer à ce point! Cela fait presque 2 ans que je n'ai pas réveillé Sya ou Mega de cette façon! J'ai adoré pouvoir le refaire. C'est vraiment étrange. J'ai entendu Harry parler avec Mega quand je me penchais sur Sya. Je crois qu'il était jaloux! C'est mignon non? Ça me rappelle qu'Harry va sûrement vouloir de nouvelle de son Niko adoré. Pffff…

-Harry, il faut que je te parle. Seul à seul. Tout de suite.

-Ok Dray, on va où?

-Dans la pièce où on était tout à l'heure.

J'ai vraiment la trouille. Je ne sais pas si je vais être assez courageux pour lui dire. Je l'espère. Mon instinct de Veela se fait trop fort et si ça continu, je vais finir par le tuer. Ou le violer. Dans chacun des cas c'est pas du joli. Merde, il referme déjà la porte. Je n'ose pas me tourner vers lui.

-Que ce passe-t-il Draco?

-Harryjetaimeetjenevoulaispasteledireetjecroisquejeviensdefairelapirebêtisedemavie!

-Euh?

Je ne me tourne pas, j'ai honte, mon visage doit être plus rouge que les couleurs de Griffondor. J'ai peur qu'il me repousse.

-Je…je…je t'aime Harry…je ne voulais pas te le dire et je crois que c'est la pire bêtise de ma vie que de te le dire car je sais que tu vas me repousser et que je vais te dégoûter.

Harry ne dit rien. Ça m'inquiète. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Oh non! Merde, 'Ry t'en va pas! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si tu passes cette porte. Oh non… Bordel! J'ai plus le choix maintenant! C'est lui… ou c'est moi!

Fin POV Draco

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre (si je survit jusque là), Draco tente de maîtriser ses pulsions meurtrières envers son compagnon qui ne se doute de rien.

Une review pour m'égorger?


	12. Chapitre 11: Sous contrôle

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voici le chapitre 11 qui arrive en force (sous les menaces de Zelda-Sama!)

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Les pensées d'Harry sont entre …

Les pensées de Draco sont entre ¤…¤

Réponses au review :

Sahada : T'en fait pas, il va pèter un câble pareil :P Le pire c'est que je ne blague pas --'. Je le redis encore une fois, Harry va commencer à sortir avec Dray seulement dans 2 chapitres. Enfin, je crois.

Zaika : La voilà la suite!

Polarisn7 : parce que s'il ne se casse pas, les chapitres « sous contrôle », « dépression » et « on ne meurt pas d'amour! » Ne pourront pas être fait! Et parce que c'est drôle.

Dramyre : Elle est pas re vivante Mega, elle était pas morte! C'était une illusion créée par tonton Voldy qui voulait qu'Harry abandonne pour sauver son amie. Et non, en fait le deuxième nom que mes parents m'ont donné c'est Isabelle (mouarf) mais bon, je crois que mon nom d'auteur sa va être Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy!!! Ça met du punch! –bizou-

Zelda-sama : pose ton arme stp, je peux pas écrire sous pression. Mais bon, je suis en sécurité cachée derrière la roche! Théo va bien, Et Severus? Non c'était pas pour le bien de l'histoire, c'était juste pour le fun. Et parce que son visage ne me revient pas (oO) Et autre chose : NIKO EST PAS MORT! Tu le détestes à ce point? La suite! –biz- C'est drôle, je viens de relire toutes les reviews que j'ai eu depuis le commencement de ma fic…depuis la PREMIÈRE review que tu m'as laissé, t'as TOUJOURS eu une dent contre Niko… j'ai trouvé ça amusant

Vif d'or: Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais tout est prévu!Ce n'est pas une erreur! Mais c'est dans un prochain chapitre qu'on va tout découvire. En fait, c'est dans la prochaine fic! MOUAHAHAHA! Ben, c'est dans la suite de cette fic (qui va d'ailleurs s'apeller "nouvelle vie")qu'on va savoir pourquoi il croyait que c'était Malfoy senior.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Sous contrôle 

Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre, seul, accaparer par ses sombres pensées. Harry ne l'avait certes pas repousser, mais encore moins accepter. Le Veela en lui était dans une rage impossible à définir. Dans une tristesse déçue terriblement crue. Quand il entra dans la salle commune des préfets, il vit Nikolas qui tambourinait à la porte de SON brun.

-Hey Purgott, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda rageusement le blond.

-Harry c'est enfermer dans sa chambre et il ne veut plus sortir, ça te dérange Malfoy? Répondit haineusement le Serdaigle.

-Non, pas du tout! Siffla le Serpentard en plissant les yeux.

-Alors dégage! Grogna Nikolas.

Draco haussa les épaules et partit dans sa chambre. Une fois arriver dans ses appartements, il s'affaissa sur son lit. Fatigué et consterné, il s'endormit tout habillé.

-Malfoy…Malfoy…Draco!

-Kéquoi?

Le Serpentard ouvrit un oeil fatigué, et sursauta en avisant deux orbes bleu-verte. Il s'assit brusquement et recula contre le mur. Amusée, la jeune fille en face de lui ricana.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici Potter?

-Je suis venue te parler de mon cousin.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je veux entendre parler du Survivant?

-Ben, tu l'aimes.

Sous le choc, Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et y posa la tête, l'encerclant de ses bras comme pour se protéger d'Agua.

-Comment as-tu fais pour entrer?

-J'ai négocié avec le serpent.

-Tu parles fourchelang?

-Oui. Et toi?

-Non. Il n'y a qu'un seul élève qui le puisse.

-Mon cousin?

-Ouais.

-M'étonne pas, digne héritage des Potter.

-Alors le Vainqueur peut entrer dans ma chambre sans que je le veuille?

-T'as tout compris.

Draco s'étira et se leva de son lit, plus du tout fatigué. Il lissa ses vêtements froissés puis se tourna vers Agua. Il la détailla d'un regard sombre. La jeune fille, fière, lui fit face. Le Serpy leva un sourcil devant l'air combatif de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas du genre docile en y pensant. Comme son cousin quoi.

-Écoute Malfoy, je veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry, donc t'as deux choix. Soi tu le séduis, soi tu dégages. C'est comprit?

-On ne donne pas d'ordre à un Mal…

-COMPRIT?

-Ouais ouais c'est bon, du calme. Laisse-moi au moins un peu de temps pour me décider tout de même.

-Ouais, je te donne une semaine. Je reviens te voir à la même heure samedi.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille sortit en sifflant doucement. La porte se ferma derrière elle et Draco grogna, furieux. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de faire un choix pareil? C'était plutôt soi il se faisait repousser et il tuait son compagnon, soi il vivait en exil. Dans les deux cas, le choix n'intéressait pas le blond. En se levant, Draco se dit qu'il devrait aller voir son parrain pour des conseils. Avant de se rappeler que celui-ci était mort pendant la guerre. Il pensa à Pansy, qui elle aussi aurait pu l'aider. Malheureusement, ses deux meilleurs confidents avaient disparut, et ça pour toujours. Réprimant un sanglot, Draco regarda son cadran. Il était plus de 6 heures du matin. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler. Heureusement (ou malheureusement?) pour lui, il n'avait pas de cours cette semaine. Ça avait un bon côté, il ne serait pas obligé de voir Potter à tous les jours. Mais il avait beaucoup plus de chance de le croiser ailleurs dans l'école. Sortant de ses sombres idées, le Serpentard se changea et sortit. Il croisa Nikolas à qui il envoya un regard meurtrier qui fit reculer le Serdaigle. En sortant de la salle, il croisa Harry qui semblait abattu.

Une rage meurtrière s'empara du cœur de Draco quand il vit son compagnon. Réprimant l'envie d'assassiner le Griffondor, il se dépêcha de quitter le lieu. Il courut dans les couloirs et s'arrêta, essouffler, devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il cogna fortement et attendit quelques secondes. Ce fut Seamus qui ouvrit.

-Malfoy? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda poliment le Griffondor.

Depuis que Dean et Seamus l'avaient vu pleurer, ils le respectaient plus, voyant qu'il était un humain comme les autres. Ils n'étaient toujours pas amis, mais ils s'entendaient mieux.

-Je veux voir Veelany. Répondit doucement Draco.

-Megayna? Elle dort encore je crois. Fit l'Irlandais avec un pauvre sourire.

-Il faut vraiment que je la voie. C'est urgent. Répliqua le Serpentard.

-Tant que ça? S'étonna le brun.

-C'est à propos de mon sang de Veela. Maugréa Draco en détournant les yeux.

-Je vais la chercher. Dit rapidement Seamus. GINNY!

-Oui? Répondit une voix féminine.

-Va chercher Megayna et vite! S'exclama le Griffy.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la voix de la cadette Weasley se fit entendre.

-C'est qui et pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle,

-Draco Malfoy pour son sang euh…disons… spécial! Répondit le rouge et or en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air interdit du Serpentard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois jeunes filles déboulèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Draco leva un sourcil en direction de la rouquine qui lui fit un grand sourire. Avec une moue boudeuse absolument charmante, Draco fit signe aux gamines de le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle de classe vide et le blond soupira en se tournant vers les trois Griffondorettes.

-Bon…Megayna, j'ai comme un sérieux problème avec Potter. Commença Draco.

-Harry? Demanda Ginny.

-Professeur Potter? Questionna Venusya.

-Agua? Fit Megayna.

-Euh…réponse 1 et 3 de bonnes. Désolé meilleure chance la prochaine fois Sya.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a Agua? Demanda Ginny.

-Elle est venue dans ma chambre cette nuit. Pour me menacer.

-C'est vrai que c'est une Serpentarde mais je ne crois pas que… commença Venusya.

-C'est une verte et argent? Dit brusquement le blond.

-Euh ouais…Répondit lentement Ginny.

-Enfin bref, Agua, Harry. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Coupa Megayna.

-Elle est venue me menacer. Elle m'a dit que j'avais deux choix. Soi je le séduis, soi je dégage. Dit tristement le Serpentard.

-Qui lui? Demanda soudainement Ginny.

-Harry bien entendu! S'exclama Venusya.

-Sya, t'aurais pas pu te taire! Gémit Draco, dépité.

-Avec Harry? Malfoy sortir avec Harry? La réaction de Ron quand je vais lui dire ça! Pouffa la rouquine.

-Si tu répètes ça, prend garde à toi! Sifflèrent Draco et Megayna de concert.

-Ok, ok, je ne vais rien dire. Bougonna la rousse avec un sourire.

-Elle ne sait pas que c'est trop tard? Demanda soudainement Megayna.

-Non… je ne lui ai pas dit. Avoua le blondinet.

-Bon, il faut aller la voir. Et aller voir dans le labo de potion. Dit Megayna.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle qui fit semblant de rien. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et les autres la regardèrent suspicieusement, son air candide trop innocent pour l'être vraiment.

-Pourquoi le labo de potion? Et pourquoi Agua? Demanda Draco.

-Potion, pour te faire un chaudron de potion calmante et Agua, parce que un, elle doit être mit au courrant que c'est trop tard et deux, elle est meilleure en potion que nous tous réunit.

-Mais je suis très bon!

-Elle encore plus, Drake!

Il hocha la tête et le groupe se sépara. Il fut décider que Megayna et Ginny allaient chercher Agua tant dis que Venusya et Draco se rendaient directement dans la classe de potion pour sortir les ingrédients.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Arrivé devant le tableau (un serpent étranglant un lion) les filles s'arrêtèrent. Déjà, le tableau les inquiétait un peu. En prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Megayna cogna courageusement (c'est une Griffondor!) contre la porte. Ce fut un septième qui leur ouvrit. Il ne sembla pas très content de les voir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici sale Griffondore! Cracha avec haine le Serpentard.

-Nous sommes venues chercher quelqu'un. Répondit calmement Megayna en plantant son regard dans celui du vert et argent coléreux.

-Désolé, il ou elle n'est pas ici, c'est les rusés ici, pas les stupides! Grogna méchamment le Serpy.

-TU VAS NOUS LAISSER ENTRER OUI! S'écria avec vivacité Megayna.

-T'es malade pauvre petite! Ricana le vert et argent.

-Hé Johnson, c'est qui? Fit une voix derrière le Serpy.

-Des Griffys qui veulent entrer. Gronda Johnson.

Les rires gras éclatèrent derrière lui.

-Fais les rentrer au moins, soit galant! Ricana une voix.

Johnson se tassa avec un sourire. Ginny fit signe à Megayna d'y aller sans elle. La Veela entra en haussant les épaules et se dirigea automatiquement vers le dortoir des Serpentardes. Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, interrompant sa progressée.

-Hé petite, où penses-tu aller? Grogna une voix masculine.

-Chercher quelqu'un. Répondit Megayna.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Ici, tu sais ce qu'on fait au petite Griffy? On les mange.

-Ohhhhh vous me faites peur! Nargua la Griffondore en tassant la main qui était toujours sur son épaule.

Elle continua rapidement son chemin et grimpa les premières marches. Une paire de bras vint l'arrêter et elle soupira.

-Je veux pas de bagarre, fichez-moi la paix. Je repars dès que j'ai trouvé la personne.

-Oh, et qui tu crois effrayé en disant que tu ne veux pas la bagarre? Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir gagner?

-Ouais. Répliqua machinalement la Griffy.

-C'est quoi ton nom petite?

-Megayna Veelany.

-Une traître à son sang! Gronda une voix.

-Bien sûr…Soupira Megayna, exaspérée.

-On l'attaque!

-Ok, j'abandonne. Marmonna Megayna. POTTER RAMÈNE TOI!

Soudainement, les bras la relâchèrent et les Serpentards s'éloignèrent. La jeune fille aux yeux bleu-vert descendit quelques secondes après. Megayna l'attendait au bas des marches en tapant du pied.

-Comment t'as fait pour entrer? S'étonna Agua.

-Des gentils potes à toi mon galamment ouvert la porte. Ironisa Megayna.

-Sans te faire de mal j'espère? Gronda la jeune femme.

-Ben…je dirais pas oui mais je ne peux pas dire non. Répondit la Griffy.

Lançant un regard froid à ses compagnons de maison, Agua sortit avec la jeune fille et retrouva Ginny, dehors. Les deux gamines entraînèrent la Serpentarde aux cachots. Elles poussèrent la porte du labo de potion. Draco était assit dans un coin, l'air morose. Venusya entassait les ingrédients sur une table.

-Il t'a aidé j'espère? Demanda Ginny en pointant le blond.

-Oh oui! Beaucoup. Il vient tout juste de s'asseoir. Répondit la blondinette avec un sourire charmant.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici? Questionna Agua, les sourcils froncés.

-Pour que tu nous aides à faire une potion calmante très puissante ! Répondit joyeusement Ginny en allant rejoindre Venusya pour l'aider à classer les ingrédients.

-Pourquoi très puissante? Demanda encore la Serpy.

-Pour calmer Drake. Fit calmement Megayna.

-Il a un problème d'hormone? Voulu savoir la verte et argent.

-Non, d'instinct meurtrier. Répondit Venusya.

Sur ces paroles, Agua pâlit terriblement et se tourna brusquement vers Draco qui souffla bruyamment. Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et le prit par le col. Courroucé par l'agressivité de la cousine du Survivant, Draco se débattit et se libéra tant bien que mal de l'emprise de la jeune femme. Toujours silencieux, le blond fixa Agua, fulminant et rageur. Celle-ci lui envoya un regard chargé d'antipathie et d'animosité. Le blond plissa les yeux de haine et tourna dos à la jeune femme.

-Alors c'est trop tard! T'aurais pu me le dire connard! Fulmina Agua.

-Tu m'as à peine laisser le temps de placer un mot! Rouspéta le jeune homme.

-TA GUEULE! S'écria la fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Tu vois! Protesta le jeune blond avec véhémence.

Dans la chambre d'Harry 

Le brun, enfermer depuis plusieurs heures, repassait les derniers évènements en boucle dans sa tête. Bien sûr, il était attiré par Draco mais au point d'être amoureux? Il n'en était pas certain. Il observa la petite fleur, qu'il avait eu en cours de botanique. Il se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, en utilisant un passage secret découvert dans sa salle de bain, pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Mais à peine avait-il parcouru deux couloirs qu'il fonça dans quelqu'un. Rapidement, avant de relever les yeux il mit la bague qu'Hermione lui avait offerte, pour garder un visage impassible. Il releva les yeux. Si la bague n'avait pas agit, son visage aurait été confus. Il vit sa Némésis, debout devant lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-Merde…dégage Potter. Chuchota Draco.

-Non. J'étais là avant toi, c'est à toi de dégager. Répliqua Harry.

-Tu ne comprends pas! Gémit le blond, paniqué.

L'expression de terreur sur le visage du Serpentard provoqua une drôle de réaction dans l'estomac du brun.

-Qu'est ce qui se passa Draco? Demanda doucement le Giffondor.

-Non…je peux pas rester ici! Répliqua Draco, affolé.

Il tenta de courir pour aller s'enfermer loin du brun, ayant peur de lui faire du mal. En deux mouvements, Harry le rattrapa et le plaqua contre le mur, les poignets collés à la pierre.

-Répond moi Malfoy! S'exclama le Survivant.

-Laisse-moi partir! Gémit le blond, terrifié.

-Non ! s'écria le brun. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu!

-J'ai pas eu ma potion Potter! Laisse-moi partir! Je ne veux pas te tuer! Gronda le Serpentard, le corps envahit par la pulsion meurtrière.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Questionna le Griffy.

Ce fut la minute de trop. Poussant un cri de rage, Draco fit chuter Harry sur le sol d'un coup de pied. Il se jeta sur lui et lui enserra la gorge. Le Veela gouvernait totalement le corps du blond qui, les yeux envahis de colère, était sur le bord de le tuer. Dans un mouvement de panique, le rouge et or invoqua la magie instinctive. Le blond fut brutalement repoussé. Entouré d'un puissant écran de protection, le brun était en transe. Les yeux complètement dorés, il regardait le blond de son regard lumineux. Draco, les iris dilatés et fiévreux, le regard embrumé et vitreux, sentit que son compagnon utilisait la légilimencie pour avoir des explications. Encore sous le choc de la brutalité avec laquelle il avait été repoussé, toujours dans les vapes de la fureur, il se laissa faire.

¤Pourquoi j'ai fait ça… je ne dois pas y penser, IL m'entend, je ne dois pas…il doit savoir pourtant…stupide Veela… qu'il arrête de me fixer comme ça! Ça me fou les pétoches! Je ne peux même pas me relever pour partir loin de son esprit qui scrute le mien… pas de ma faute, il a pas voulu me laisser partir. Je ne veux pas le tuer, maudit soi mon sang de Veela! Voilà Potter, tu sais, maintenant sors de mon esprit! Tu m'énerves…et tu m'excites. MERDE T'AS PAS ENTENDU ÇA C'EST CLAIR!¤

Paniqué par ses pensées, le blond referma son esprit. Harry sortit de son état de transe et vacilla. Il se retint au mur. Ses yeux étaient toujours dorés mais il n'était plus sous la puissance destructrice de la magie instinctive. Il fixa quelques secondes le Serpentard brumeux avec hésitation puis partit en courrant. Le jeune sorcier resta assit, prostré, à laisser couler ses larmes. Une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule et une jolie voix féminine se fit entendre.

-M. Malfoy? Que se passe-t-il? Demanda la tante de son amour perdu.

-Rien… je dois quitter Poudlard pour toujours c'est tout! Sanglota le préfet des Serpentards.

-Pourquoi donc? Questionna doucement Ajamya.

-Parce que je ne peux pas approcher Harry! Voilà pourquoi! Je ne peux, je ne veux pas! C'est impossible. Je n'en peux plus. Déblatéra le jeune Serpentard avec désespoir.

-Allons Draco, sois fort. Je suis sûre que tu vas pouvoir te sortir de ce bourbier. Répliqua tendrement la jeune femme.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je suis vraiment désolé mais vous n'êtes pas un Veela… Protesta faiblement le blond.

-Mon mari en était un…il est mort, il y a de cela trois ans. Répondit calmement la professeure de DCFM.

-Vous devez un peu me comprendre alors. Harry est mon compagnon, il m'a rejeté. Voilà.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive quand un Veela se fait refuser.

-Il a des pulsions meurtrières envers son amour.

-…

-Bon, je savais bien. Je ne peux pas me sortir de ce bourbier. J'y suis enfoncé trop loin. Je ne veux pas partir, mais je ne veux pas rester. Si je veux rester, je dois supporter de voir Harry à tous les jours au bras de quelqu'un d'autre et de me droguer aux potions calmantes. Je ne veux pas de cette vie.

-Allons, enfin, vous trouverez bien quelque chose pour vous faire vivre…

-Non je ne crois pas. Le dernier filin me rattachant à la vie est définitivement rompu. Sur ce, je vais aller réfléchir dans ma chambre.

Draco quitta le couloir, complètement bouleversé par ses propres paroles. Il se rendit à son dortoir et s'affaissa douloureusement sur son lit et y pleura à nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il se devait maintenant d'être sous contrôle.

* * *

Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. Vous n'etes pas obligé de répondre, je sais que c'est personnel. Mais si au moins 4 personnes répondent, je répondrais moi aussi. Quel âge avez-vous? (C'est plus pour me rassurer que pour avoir des infos) 

Autant ce chapitre à été long, autant l'autre va être court. Le petit (tout pitit mini rikiki!) prochain chapitre s'intitule "dépression" et ça va parler des états d'âme de Drake juste avant son suicide...

Une tite review pleaze!


	13. Chapitre 12: Dépression

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Ohhhhhhhh je le sens mal! Pour ceux qui se sentent jeune, rassurer vous…mais moi ça me fou les pétoches de le dire…j'ai 15 ans… (et je suis heureuse de ne pas être seule a avoir en bas de 18 ans) mais ça veux quand même dire que je la plus jeune! (hé merde)

_**Pour ceux qui souhaitent me tuer mais qui ne trouve pas de raison de le faire, aller voir la réponse à la review de JessyMP, vous allez trouver une bonne raison… (Je m'attire des ennuis mais je veux que tout le monde sache, au moins vous allez être prévenu)**_

Voici le chapitre 12

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Les pensées d'Harry sont entre …

Les pensées de Draco sont entre ¤…¤

Réponses au review :

Wolfangel : Et oui, pourtant, il va bien y avoir un suicide! Scuser pour ceux qui veulent pas mais il faut souffrire pour faire avancer une histoire! (et je sens que c'est moi qui va souffrire)

Sorcha : je ne savais pas que j'avais des lecteurs-lectrices de cet âge! Aïe aïe aïe la pression monte…

Caro06 : Mais c'est pour le mieux! J'adore fait peur à mes lecteurs!

Lily2507 : T'as tout compris! Mais le suicide est à la fin… le reste c'est ce qu'il pense, pourquoi il va faire ça, etc. etc.

Kaori Black : Merci beaucoup de ta review! Et voilà la suite!

Lilou : Ravie que ma fic te plaise! J'ai toujours aimé le suspens et certain dirait que je suis sadique (ok j'ai compris, tout le monde dit que je suis sadique) alors si je veux ajouter un brin de sadisme, il ne faut pas qu ce soit Niko la victime, c'est trop facile! Mais j'aime bien les bagarres entre Harry et Draco, alors il fallait bien en faire…

Petite fée en sucre : Merci beaucoup! Et oui, je sais, c'est complètement zarb comme question mais c'était en vu de me rassurer…ce que ça n'a d'ailleurs pas fait du tout, ça plutôt eu l'effet de me démoraliser. (Je suis trop jeune bououououou!)

Lyse : 26? Ah… je me sens jeune. Trop jeune. La honte, j'ai pu trop le goût d'écrire le lemon prévu là. J'ai même pas l'âge --'

Shini-noeru : Oui, j'avoue que ça doit faire mal… mais bon, on finit par sans remettre (mais pas Draco!) bisou!

Morgghane : Ah, enfin quelqu'un d'environ mon âge (même si un an plus vieux) Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce chapitre (enfin, l'écrire, pas le lire!) Et non, ce n'est pas pour me rassurer sur votre âge mais me rassurer sur le mien. Je n'ai pas peur de choquer, j'ai écrit que c'était du R, donc les personnes savent ce qu'il y a ici. Mais c'était pour me rassurer que je n'étais pas TROP jeune pour écrire cette fic. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais écrire une fic Adult quand tu as 15-16 ans, c'est un peu bizarre.

Slydawn : Merci, ça rassure. Mais quand même, je vois mal une fillette de 7 ans écrire une fic Angst et lire une fic R… no comment Merci de ton commentaire, j'adore qu'on… ben qu'on adore ma fic !

Ewilan Potter : J'espère moi aussi que ça va aller mieux pour lui! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, c'est moi qui écrit donc c'est moi qui décide! Pfff suis-je bête. Je suis surtout bête de laisser ce message comme je l'ai écrit plutôt que de l'effacer et de recommencer.

Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr : wow, l'est long ton nom! Ben, merci pour ta réponse à ma question et j'espère que tu apprécies ma fic!

Polarisn7 : Non non promis, il ne mourra pas notre Drake. Presque, mais non. Rassure-toi et ne pleure pas, j'ai du mal à consoler les lectrices, les paroles sont plus efficaces que les écrits d'habitude.

Neheria : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier!

Lena Jedusor : Il ne partira pas de Poudlard promis! C'est un happy end! (Enfin, pas dans cette fic là, dans l'autre parce que celle-ci finit très mal! MOUAHAHAHAHA)

Moji : Il va essayer de se suicider, je sais déjà comment il va essayer et comment il va être sauver (désolé, il y en a qui vont être déçu par le « sauveur » ou la « sauveuse » de notre Draco national, parce que ça ne va pas être Harry!)

Lilu Malfoy-Potter : Non c'est pas une death-fic! Ni une angst d'ailleurs et tout le monde à pourtant cru que j'avais vraiment tué Megayna de cette manière tordue alors…

Dramyre : Comme gentille fin on fait mieux moi je dis… Et pour ton âge, tu n'es plus le petit sosiaux, c'est moi le nouveau petit sosiaux! Mon âge? J'ai 15 ans malheureusement (hé, ça rime en plus!) Mais ne me prenez pas pour une petite fillette parce que je suis plus mature que mes parents! (sauf quand je fais des stupidités, là par exemple je les bats à plate couture) Et je devrais vraiment le faire… attention, je change de nom d'auteur! Maintenant ça va être Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy! Ouais, ça en jète un max!

Zelda-sama : Je suis mieux de mettre bientôt Harry et Draco en couple, plus ça va, plus tu deviens violente! NON je ne me fou pas de toi, il va se suicider! Enfin, essayer! Plusieurs fois je crois. Promis, il va s'en sortir, avec l'aide d'une personne totalement inattendue.

Jo : Je sais que je ne suis pas très gentille, mais si je l'étais, mes fics n'auraient pas d'action! Même dans mes fics écrites à la main mes histoires ont du méchant. C'est mon style! Et pour la question, c'était pour savoir si je me sentais seule à être jeune pour de bonne raison. Et si on prend en conte le fais que 9 personne sur 10 à en haut de 18 ans, j'avais raison.

**_JessyMP_** : Tout le monde est pressé que Dray et 'Ry soient ensemble…tout le monde sauf moi! Parce que quand ils vont l'être, de un il ne va rester que 4 chapitres à la première partie de ma fic, de deux ils vont se séparer très rapidement (il reste ensemble seulement pendant 1 chapitre) et de trois je vais me faire torturer pendant des lustres à cause de la manière que je les fait se séparer. Alors j'ai comme peur. Et maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'ils vont se séparer vraiment pas gentiment, ma mort prématurée va être encore plus prématurée.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Dépression

Un puissant craquement réveilla en sursaut le jeune homme blond assoupit sur son lit. Un deuxième bruit, encore plus fort, fit trembler le tableau de son entrée. Quelqu'un essayer de pénétrer sa chambre avec l'aide d'un sort. Énorme puissance magique. Un craquement dangereux se fit entendre et Draco se leva. Il alla ouvrir la porte. Megayna se tenait devant lui, l'air concentrée. Son visage se détendit quand elle le vit.

-J'avais peur que tu sois partit.

-Non. Je ne le suis pas. Pas encore.

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard en pleurant. Étonné, celui-ci la serra contre lui en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Je veux pas Drake, je veux pas. T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça!

Le blond savait de quoi elle parlait. Il avait décidé de se suicider. Tout était finit, sa vie complète était ruinée. Il voulait en finir et Megayna l'avait appris le soir d'avant. Elle n'avait pas été contente, mais pas du tout. Il serra la petite Griffondore sur son torse tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglot bruyant. Attiré par le bruit, Le préfet des rouges et or sortit la tête de ses appartements et fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie pleurer dans les bras de sa Nemesis. Il vit Venusya, au bord du tableau de la salle commune, les yeux rougis et visiblement prête à rejoindre son amie dans la tristesse désespérée. Harry s'approcha de la Griffondore aux cheveux blonds. Dès que celle-ci l'aperçut, elle se jeta contre lui et pleura de toutes ses forces. Le brun, complètement effaré, referma ses bras sur elle et tenta de la calmer.

-Sya, qu'est ce qui se passa?

-C'est D-Drake! I-Il veut en fi-finir! Sanglota fortement la jeune fille.

-Quoi? Mais non, c'est impossible! Pourquoi ferait-il ça?

-Parce que tu l'as rejeté! S'écria Venusya, au bord de la crise de nerf.

En entendant la fillette crier, Draco plaît terriblement. Il lâcha Megayna qui se raccrocha à lui de toutes ses forces et tenta de partir, complètement paniqué. Il se défit de l'emprise de la fillette aux cheveux noirs et quitta la salle, bien encré dans son idée d'aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie tant il était gêné. La porte se referma derrière lui et le calme revint.

En marchant, Draco réfléchissait. Il se demandait pourquoi il tenait réellement à quitter cette vie. Elle n'était pas si pire. En fait, oui, elle était minable. Beaucoup de raisons le poussaient à vouloir en finir. Trop pour lui d'ailleurs. Il était complètement désespéré.

_Il aimait quelqu'un, mais il avait été repoussé._

Il sortit à l'extérieur et jeta un coup d'œil vers le lac. Les élèves discutaient entre eux, heureux. La guerre était finit, tout le monde était en sécurité, enfin.

_Il avait perdu son (faux) parrain très cher, Severus Rogue. Son seul parent fiable._

Un groupe de jeunes Serpentards lui jetèrent un coup d'œil intéressé. Il était le préfet et le Prince des Serpents après tout. Cet honneur lui revenait de plein droit et il en profitait.

_Sa meilleure amie était morte._

Il s'adossa à un arbre et s'assit sur le sol. Vu comme ça, la vie n'était pas si moche. Le temps était clément, la nature douce, le vent frais, le soleil réchauffant agréablement la journée.

_Il avait des pulsions meurtrières envers son amour._

Le jeune blond ferma les yeux, empêchant les larmes de couler. Il se détestait d'avoir du sang de Veela en lui. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais une vie normale à cause de ça.

_Il devait quitter le pays ou se droguer au calmant._

Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de tomber amoureux de Potter aussi? On n'aime pas le Survivant sans en payer le prix. Il l'avait fait souffrire tout son adolescence et là, pouf, il tombe amoureux! La vie était tellement mal faite!

_Il devait regarder son compagnon dans les bras d'un autre._

Quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues de porcelaine. Un amour comme ça faisait mal, trop mal. Il ne voulait plus y goûter. Amer, il se leva et se dirigea vers le château.

_Il n'avait plus de famille, plus de maison. Le manoir ne comptait pas. Il était détruit._

Bien sûr, il avait suffisamment d'argent pour se payer tout ça, mais pourquoi vivre alors qu'on est condamné à vivre seul? Les aventures d'un soir, c'était du passé, maintenant il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Mais celui-ci ne l'acceptait pas.

_Il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre l'amour._

C'est en courrant que Draco poussa la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Il s'assit sur le muret, en pleur. Plus rien ne le rattachait à la vie. Plus rien ne comptait suffisamment pour le garder sur terre.

Sans un regard en arrière, il se leva sur le muret. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Alors quelqu'un allait assister à son suicide. Il se tourna pour voir qui était cette personne. La fille était presque sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés. Elle fit un pas en avant. Le blond lui fit un pauvre sourire.

-Tu dois être contente, je pars. Je le laisse tranquille.

Et il fit un pas par en arrière. Le vide l'accueillit…

* * *

Bon, j'avoue c'est plutôt long comme petit chapitre. Aller, on passe à la description du next! Dans "On ne meurt pas d'amour!" (dédicace à ma petite Dramyre) la fille sauve Draco qui se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Bon ok, j'ai compris je dis le plus interessant: Harry et Drake commencent à sortir ensemble, vous êtes contents (es)?

Une tite review siouplait!


	14. Chapitre 13: On ne meurt pas d'amour!

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voici le chapitre 13

**Dédicace à DRAMYRE!!!!!**

_Amenez trompètes et tambours, chanteurs et danseurs, nourriture et boisson, petits et grands, voici le moment que vous attendiez tous! LA DÉCLARATION!!!!!_

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Les pensées d'Harry sont entre …

Les pensées de Draco sont entre ¤…¤

Les paroles en Fourchelang sont entre §_…_§

Réponses au review :

Dramyre : Te ramasse pas à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas publier sans toi! Voilà, ce chapitre est pour toi! Pour te prouver que je t'adore ! Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir à mort (ce que Zelda-sama ne manquera pas de faire!) J'espère que tu vas me supporter quand elle va arriver avec son fusil à pompe! J'espère que ce chapitre va te faire plaisir!

Zaika : Voilà la suite!!!!

JessyMP : Il fallait que je le dise tout de suite, comme ça ils vont devoir attendre avant de me tuer (sinon ils auront pas la fin!) et à la fin, ils n'auront pas de raison de me tuer car je vais les avoir prévenu! (Ah ah ah rusé la Steph-fanny!!!!!) Tu vas voir dans… en fait pas dans le prochain chapitre mais l'autre d'après pourquoi ils vont se séparer! NIARK NIARK NIARK seulement un chapitre d'amûr tendre et de lemon (sourire démoniaque) Quoi? Mais bien sûr qu'il va y avoir un lemon! Et un vrai! Next chapter!

Polarisn7 : Je suis pas méchante! Tu vas voir que finalement, je suis très gentille! Tu vas adorer ce chapitre, j'en suis sûre! Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs!

Zedla-sama : Merde, merde, merde, je ne veux pas mourir! J'ai plein d'autres fics en écriture, déjà prête à être envoyé et je ne pourrais jamais parce que tu vas m'avoir tuer! BOUOUOUOUOUOU :-(

* * *

Chapitre 13 : On ne meurt pas d'amour! (Dédicace à ma petite Dramyre!)

Un dur choc secoua le corps de Draco et son bras fut presque arracher. Il grimaça.

¤Je suis arrivé et sol et c'est tout ce que ça a fait? Je vais poser une plainte moi Il n'y a pas idée, même plus le droit de se suicider comme il le faut!¤

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda vers ses pieds et vit le sol à plusieurs mètres sous lui. Furieux, il leva les yeux. La jeune femme le tenait par le poignet, ce qui avait provoqué le choc et la douleur. Des larmes perlaient sur les joues du blond qui voulait en finir avec sa vie. Autant de larmes sur les joues de la demoiselle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle le remonta même s'il se débattait, déployant une force que personne n'aurait douté d'elle.

-Lâche-moi! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider si je dois mourir ou non! Cria le Serpentard en colère.

-Non je ne peux pas, mais je ne peux pas te laisser te tuer pour lui! Lui hurla-t-elle en retour.

-Tu m'as dit toi même « séduis-le ou dégage!» (on ne se demande plus c'est qui) déclara-t-il fortement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Murmura la jeune fille avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Désappointé, Draco grommela. Il s'approcha prudemment de la jeune Potter et lui tapota le dos. Agua se laissa aller contre son torse en pleurant toujours. Il la laissa faire et caressa ses cheveux de jais.

¤Comme ceux d'Harry¤

Au souvenir du jeune brun, il se rappela sa tentative de suicide manquer. Il soupira puis écarta doucement la jeune fille en larme qui commençait à se calmer.

-Alors…Agua c'est ça? Agua… pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé? Ne sais-tu donc pas que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici?

-Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais tu n'as que 16 ans! Ce n'est pas à 16 ans que dois se terminer une vie…c'est trop injuste sinon!

¤Mais la mienne ne peut pas continuer ainsi¤

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle embrassa doucement le front de Draco. D'un mouvement de poignet, des étoiles rouges transportant un parchemin apparurent.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda le jeune Serpentard.

-Une note disant où nous sommes. Bientôt, tout le groupe va être ici. Répondit-elle alors que le parchemin disparaissait dans les escaliers.

Furieux, Draco tenta de se lever mais la jeune fille se remit prestement contre lui. Elle se pencha sur son oreille et le blond arrêta tout mouvement, écoutant les paroles qu'elle lui disait doucement à l'oreille.

-Désolé beau Dragon…mais je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher ta vie. _Fase Sono._

-Non…marmonna ledit Dragon en sentant le sortilège de sommeil l'endormir.

Pendant qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée, la jeune Potter lui chanta une berceuse en Fourchelangue. C'est Harry qui arriva en premier, sans doute attirer par la berceuse des Serpents. Il avisa Draco, endormi sereinement, la tête posée sur les cuisses de sa cousine.

-§_Je l'ai endormie_.§ Siffla-t-elle.

-§_D'accord, tu as eu raison de le faire_.§ Répondit-il.

-Et c'est nous les langues-fourchues hen Théo? Demanda une vois moqueuse.

-On s'entend que Agua est quand même aussi une verte et argent Blaise. Répondit une voix malicieuse.

-Ah, vous voilà tous les deux. Vous avez vu les autres? Demanda Agua.

-Non, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. Répliqua Théo.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Ron, Hermione et Nikolas entrèrent. Il y eu un moment de silence puis la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois. Megayna, Venusya et Ginny (Ron : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici?) Vinrent les rejoindre.

-Il…il a essayé? Bredouilla Ginny.

-Oui. Répondit Agua en baissant tristement les yeux.

Megayna et Venusya écaltèrent en sanglot sous les yeux presque étonnés de Ron, Hermione, Théo et Blaise. Ginny laissa couler quelques larmes sous le regard effrayé de son frère qui ne savait plus comment agir. Après une petite poussée d'Hermione, il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la consola. Nikolas regarda les deux autres fillettes, perdu. Harry prit Venusya dans ses bras tandis que Megayna s'agenouilla près de Draco. Elle fit apparaître un coussin pour la tête du blond, Agua commençait à avoir mal au cuisse.

_-_§_Harry, Agua, faites sortir les autres. Je ne veux que vous deux, Venusya et Ginny ici_§Siffla la fillette.

-Tient, elle aussi est fourchelang. Fit inutilement remarquer Nikolas, complètement largué depuis que son ami Griffy avait cassé avec lui l'après-midi. (Zelda-sama va être contente, je ne traite pas très bien Niko dans ce chapitre)

-Elle dit que tout le monde doit sortir sauf moi, Agua, Ginny et Venusya. Dit Harry.

-Pourquoi ma sœur et pas moi? Demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas. Sors, va dans la salle commune des préfets avec Hermione et les autres ok? Déclara le brun.

-Oui, on y va! Souffla Hermione.

Quand la porte fut refermée, Harry recula d'un pas, sentant la puissante colère de Megayna. Agua aussi fit un pas en arrière. Venusya s'accota à la porte et se boucha les oreilles. Ginny fit la même chose qu'elle.

-Finite incantatem.

Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le visage coléreux de son amie. Il dut sentit sa frustration car il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Megayna sembla hésiter un moment.

CLAC CLAC!

Une retentissante paire de gifle (MOUAHAHAHAHAHA il fallait trop que je la mette celle là rit aux larmes) déchira le silence.

-Mais ai-euh! Gémit Draco en frottant ses joues douloureuses.

-COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER FAIRE CELA DRACO LUCIUS ALEX MALFOY!

-Euh…je pose un joker? Balbutia le blond.

-Tu n'as aucune conscience!Comment j'aurais fait moi, sans toi!!!!??? S'écria-t-elle.

-Tu peux très bien vivre sans moi! Protesta faiblement le Serpentard, pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions.

-Non et tu le sais très bien! Il y en a d'autre pour qui tu contes! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Oui et ben LA personne que je veux se fiche de moi! Répliqua brusquement le vert et argent en oubliant que justement LA personne se trouvait au même endroit que lui (en fait il ne l'avait même pas remarquer au départ).

-Il y en a d'autre! Cria Megayna.

-Ouais hé bien les autres content moins! Tonna soudainement l'héritier Malfoy.

-C'est ça que tu penses de nous? On n'est pas assez bien pour toi Malfoy? Ragea la fillette.

-TU SAIS QU'UN COMPAGNON EST PLUS IMPORTANT QUE TOUT LE MONDE! S'époumona le blond avant d'éclater en sanglot.

La jeune Veela se tut et prit son ami dans ses bras. Les autres restèrent à l'écart sans dire mot. Jusqu'à ce que…

-C'est moi son compagnon? S'exclama une voix étonnée.

-Il était temps! Soupira une jolie voix féminine.

-Ta gueule Agua. Mais c'est pas possible! Comment c'est arrivé!

-Pfff, quel crétin celui-là! Maugréa une autre voix féminine mais plus jeune.

-Ferme-là Ginny. Malfoy ne PEUX PAS être amoureux de moi! C'est contre nature! Il y a même pas deux semaines, ont étaient ennemis!

-Tout est dans le « il y a deux semaines ».

-Chut Sya! Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit alors! Pourquoi il m'a pas dit qu'il m'ai… oh merde.

-Euh? Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'Ry? T'es tout pâle.

-C'est un Veela c'est ça Mega?

La jeune fille lui répondit par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête. Harry se gratta la nuque, soudainement tout rouge et extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Que se passe-t-il Potter? Le lion à manger ta langue? Nargua Draco.

-Tient, ça ne t'as pas prit de temps reprendre de ta verve toi. Persifla Harry. Je réfléchissais à mon cours de Divination. Ça fait longtemps mais je me rappelle que le prof a dit que j'étais le compagnon d'un Veela et qu'il se suiciderait si mes sentiments ne changeaient pas envers lui. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne connaissais pas de Veela. Je crois que je viens de trouver réponse à mes questions. Mais le problème reste là. Pourtant, mes sentiments ont changés.

-…

-Oh merde…je l'ai dit tout haut.

-Mmm…c'est exact, je ne savais pas que je pouvais recevoir autre chose que la haine de ta part Harry! Souffla le Serpentard, soudainement intéressé.

-Wow bas les pattes reptiles.

-Le lion sort ses griffes.

-De vrai gamin. Fit remarquer Venusya.

-Et pourtant, ils viennent de s'avouer leur amour. Soupira Ginny.

-Y'a que les garçons pour être comme ça! Ironisa Megayna.

-Oh, je crois qu'on devrait partir, ça devient trop intéressant pour nous. Gloussa Ginny.

Les trois filles partirent en riant. Draco avait acculé Harry dans un coin et, une main chaque côté de la tête du brun, lui souriait sensuellement. Le rouge et or déglutit difficilement et tenta de reculer encore, même s'il sentait presque chaque pierre entrer dans sa peau. Le corps du blond se pressait contre le sien et ça le rendait fébrile.

-Alors Harry, quels sentiments éprouves-tu pour moi? Demanda candidement le blond.

-Je…je ne suis pas sûr…

Le Serpentard posa sa bouche tout près de l'oreille du brun et donna une myriade de petit baiser le long de la mâchoire crispée de son compagnon. Il s'arrêta à nouvea devant son oreille où il souffla, heureux de voir frissonner le Survivant. Il mordilla gentiment le lobe, ce qui fit lâcher un gémissement à Harry.

-Maintenant Harry…es-tu sûr?

-Je…je…non…mais…

-On dirait que tu as perdu t'as langue…veux-tu que je t'aide à la retrouver?

Sans attendre la réponse du Vainqueur, il posa sa bouche sur celle du brun. Avec un soupir de contentement, Harry agrippa la cape du blond. Satisfait, Draco passa sa langue avec douceur sur les lèvres de sa Némésis. Celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche et s'en suivit un ballet sensuel. Les adolescents se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

-Harry…je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Dray…moi aussi.

-Alors on est ensemble? Sourit le blond avec un air joyeux.

-Je pense que...

* * *

Mouahahaha c'est plus fort que moi, je me dois de mettre une fin ainsi. Sortiront ensemble à la vu te tous, sortiront pas ensemble, dileme! 

In the next chapter, Harry et Drake...ben... sa se résume en un mot: LEMON! Un beau long, sensuel et hum hum sexuel LEMON! Même pas 16 ans et aucune honte à écrire un magnifique lemon... (c'Est pas la première fois d'ailleurs...précoce la fille!)

Une tite review siouplait!


	15. Chapitre 14: Évolution

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Voici le chapitre 14, AVEC LEMON COMPRIS! (yeppi!)

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Les paroles en Fourchelang sont entre §_…_§

Réponses au review :

Dramyre : Contente que ça te plaise! Moi aussi je t'adore (sinon je t'aurais pas fais de dédicace) Merci de bien vouloir m'aider…avec les sacs de sable (rit comme une débile) désolé, ça me rappelle une histoire que j'ai lue (malheureusement pas du HP alors je raconterais pas)

Elodie : Faut avouer! Tu as totalement raison sur tout… même sur le sadisme! Tout le monde le dit, c'est pour sa que mon nom est partit de « Steph-fanny Malfoy » à « Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy »… Nikolas? Qui ça Nikolas? Ah! Niko! Ben je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire de lui. Je peux l'oublier, le caser, le faire mourir, le faire devenir méchant… bonne idée cette dernière!

Polarisn7 : Hé oui, je suis sadique, la vie est ainsi faite! J'espère que ça ne te déplait pas car ça va toujours être comme ça! Si il n'y a plus de surprise ou de place pour l'imagination, personne ne voudra lire la suite!

Zelda-sama : Non, Niko ne va pas mourir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il va être méchant et c'est lui qui va séparer Draco et Harry (Mouahahahahaha j'ai trop les idées!) Alors, tu étais contente et ben je pense que tu ne vas pas l'être très longtemps car…hum, hum je veux pas me faire tuer…dans le prochain chapitre, c'Est finit entre nos deux lovers!

Morgghane : Oui, je m'améliore toujours. Un jour, je vais atteindre la perfection dans le sadisme et Zelda-sama va se traîner jusque chez moi pour me faire la peau! Je les écris très bien mes lemons, même si je suis mal à l'aise de les publiés. On s'entend que j'ai toujours lu du rating « M » alors je m'y connais un peu en lemon…

Sahada : Mais nan, tu vas encore répondre de tes actes, croyais-tu vraiment que je dirais non? De toute façon, c'est pour mieux les séparés parce que dans le prochain chapitre… MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vif d'or : T'as raison, c'est pas très sadique comme fin, vu que tout le monde sait déjà la réponse!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Évolution (parce que je n'ai pas d'idée de titre)

_-Je pense que…_

-Oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, c'est un peu rapide faudrait avertir nos amis avant.

-On peut faire une réunion dans la salle sur demande. Demain soir.

-Ok, bonne idée. J'ai presque hâte de voir la réaction de Ron.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent. Harry prit la direction de la tour des Giffondors alors que Draco se dirigea vers les cachots.

Le brun arrive devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

-Mot de passe je vous prie.

-Génération libre.

-Entrez.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et en voyant le Survivant entrer, la salle commune devint silencieuse. Harry leva les yeux et sourit ironiquement.

-Alors, un Griffy ne peut plus entrer dans sa propre tour sans qu'on ne le dévisage? Dit-il en levant un sourcil moqueur.

Personne ne répondit mais 9 personnes arrivèrent en poussant les autres. Hermione était devant, suivit de Ron et Ginny. Ensuite, Neville, Dean et Seamus tentaient de se faire un chemin. Finalement, Megayna, Venusya et Agua déboulèrent les escaliers du dortoir des filles (wow, elles ont l'oreille!) et se jetèrent sur lui.

-Ben voyons! Sourit Harry.

-Harry, il était temps que tu reviennes nous voir mec! S'exclama Seamus avec joie.

-Ouais, tu nous as oublier? Demanda Dean avec un grand sourire.

-Tu t'amuses mieux sans nous? Questionna Neville avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh, lâcher-le les mecs, il a le droit de respirer! Le défendit Ron.

-C'est toi qui nous as dit tout ça! Contra Hermione.

-Il a de bonnes raisons. Répliqua Ginny.

-Bon sang que vous êtes bavard! S'exclama Venusya.

-Ah, ferme-là Sya. Soupira Megayna.

-Tout ça c'est pour quoi? Demanda soudainement Harry.

-Mais tu n'es pas venu depuis le début de l'année! Dit Dean.

-Mais Noël n'est même pas encore passé, je serais revenu avant quand même! Et je suis là maintenant. Répliqua le Survivant.

Les autres haussèrent des épaules de concert, faisant rire le brun.

-Alors beau brun, que viens-tu faire dans l'antre des lions? Questionna Seamus.

-Je devais convier quelques personnes à une réunion dans la salle sur demande. Répondit Harry.

-Qui? Demanda Ginny.

-Hermione, Ron, Megayna, Venusya et Ginny.

-Et nous? Demandèrent Dean, Seamus et Neville.

-Ben, je ne pourrais sans doute pas vous empêcher de venir alors vous êtes invités. Je préviens, il va y avoir des Serpentards.

-Quels? Demanda soupçonneusement Ron.

-Théo, Blaise et… Draco. Fit Harry en détournant les yeux.

-Malfoy? Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire là? S'exclama Seamus.

-Vous verrez bien. Bougonna le brun.

Ça commençait mal pour lui. Ses amis ne semblaient pas vouloir voir le blond alors qu'il voulait leur annoncer qu'il sortait avec lui.

-Que ceux qui veulent taper Draco quand il le voit lever la main ! Fit Megayna.

Personne ne leva la main, même pas un tressaillement chez Ron.

-Ben ça alors! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé durant mon absence! Dit Harry, étonné.

-Théo et Blaise sont venus squatter notre salle commune. Répondit Seamus.

-Hin hin hin. C'est bien leur genre ça! Ricana le brun.

-On a apprit à mieux connaître les langues-fourchues. Fit Ron.

-Hé, on parle de nous! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

-Bon sang, je me demande vraiment comment ils font pour toujours avoir le mot de passe! S'écria Hermione.

-Tactique Hermione, tactique! Répondit Blaise en riant.

-Quelle tactique? C'est Megayna qui nous les donne! S'étonna Théo.

Megayna se tapa le front, Blaise émit un grognement de désespoir et Harry éclata de rire. Tout ça sous la mine éberluée des autres Griffondors. Le Survivant sortit de la pièce en riant toujours. Alors qu'il allait fermé le tableau, il passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

-Pour la salle sur demande, c'est demain soir! Je vous dirai l'heure demain! Bonne nuit!

Le tableau se referma. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il faillit passer le tableau de la salle commune des préfets mais s'arrêta juste avant. Il prononça le mot de passe. La salle était vide. Il alla se mettre en pyjama (un simple pantalon de soie noire) et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. Il était plus de 23h00 et il ne devait pas réveiller les autres. Enfin, pas tous les autres…

Il s'avança dans l'obscurité et se plaça devant le tableau de son petit ami. Il se gratta la nuque en se demandant comment entrer. Le serpent du tableau se mit à bouger et lui fit face.

§Bonjour petit humain, que fais-tu ici?§ Demanda le reptile.

§Je souhaite entrer dans la chambre.§ Répondit docilement Harry.

§Si tu peux parler ma langue, je te laisse volontiers entrer!§ Fit le serpent.

§Merci, ami de langue! § Sourit le Vainqueur.

Le tableau s'ouvrit sans bruit et Harry entra dans la chambre. Il alla rejoindre son blond sur le lit sans le réveiller. Il lança quelques sorts d'insonorisation et de verrouillage. Puis, il s'installa près de lui puis entreprit de le réveiller d'une manière très douce. Il posa de doux baisers sur la bouche entrouverte du Serpentard en lui caressant sensuellement le torse. Draco commença à gémir dans la bouche de son Griffy quand la main caressant sa poitrine descendit plus bas. Il se cambra un peu et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, déjà excité par la situtation.

-Ha-harry?

-Oui mon ange?

-Qu-qu'est ce que… tu fais?

-Tu veux que j'arrête?

-N-n-non!

Harry sourit et recolla ses lèvres à celles de son blond. Celui-ci gémit dans sa bouche, excitant un peu plus le brun. Avec des caresses plus osées, les mains du Griffondor glissèrent sous le rebord du caleçon de Draco. Puis, doucement, sans toucher la peau de son petit ami, le Survivant fit lentement glisser le vêtement noir du Serpentard. Le blond gémit de frustration en faisant sourire Harry. La bouche du rouge et or remonta sur la mâchoire de l'héritier Malfoy et mordilla puis suçota le lobe. Puis, la langue vint titiller l'arrière de l'oreille, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au blondinet. La langue glissa en traçant un sillon humide le long du visage. Les lèvres butinèrent le cou offert puis descendirent sur le torse. Le brun mordilla les protubérances rosées. Le blond lâcha un soupir appréciateur. La langue glissa à nouveau et s'arrêta au nombril. Le souffle de Draco se coupa brusquement alors qu'Harry léchait avec adoration le creux du ventre.

Soudain, le Serpentard sentit un souffle chaud sur sa verge tendue (Oula, ça devient chaud!). Sa respiration devint erratique. Une langue mutine vint frôler le bout du sexe en lâchant un courrant électrique dans le corps de Draco qui retint un cri. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, le souffle brusque. Une bouche humide se referma sur le gland et le suçota. Les joues rouges de plaisir, le blond gémit fortement. Puis, la bouche commença à monter et descendre trèèèèèèèèèèèès lentement sur l'érection. Draco mit ses mains sur la tête d'Harry pour l'obliger à aller plus vite. Celui-ci se releva et regarda le blond, l'image de la luxure pure.

Son petit ami avait les joues complètement rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, les paupières ouvertes sur des pupilles dilatées. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du métal en fusion. Les jambes écartées, appuyé sur ses coudes, Draco était la débauche incarnée.

Harry reprit son activité avec plus de vigueur, arrachant un cri de plaisir au vert et argent. Sentant qu'il allait venir, le brun s'arrêta. Reprenant conscience (un peu), Draco, d'un mouvement de hanche, inversa les rôles. En position dominante, il refit petit à petit les tortures qu'Harry lui avait infligées. Il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et marmonna quelques mots. Un liquide poisseux et froid apparut sur ses doigts. Il en enduit son sexe puis, toujours en suçant son petit copain, il enfonça délicatement un doigt en lui. Le brun se tordit sous le plaisir double et agrippa les draps de satin verts sous lui. Rapidement, Draco enfila un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Le sentant prêt, il s'enfonça lentement en Harry. Deux gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Un de plaisir, un de douleur. Le blond s'arrêta pour que le brun s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Après quelques secondes seulement, le Survivant entama des mouvements de hanche qui brisèrent la dernière lueur de lucidité chez le Serpentard. Celui-ci commença à imposer un rythme que leur deux corps acceptèrent sans rechigner. Les soupires se mutèrent en gémissements, puis les gémissements augmentèrent jusqu'à devenir des cris.

Dans un mouvement de rein plus profond, les deux amants crièrent leur plaisir. Draco s'effondra sur son brun en haletant. Des étoiles dans les yeux, les deux adolescents restèrent en silence plusieurs minutes.

-Dit, tu vas me réveiller comme ça souvent? Parce que je ne suis pas contre. Dit finalement le Serpentard en souriant lubriquement.

-Mmm…c'est à voir. Ronronna le Griffondor.

Les amants se glissèrent sous les draps après avoir lancer un sort de nettoyage sur le lit et sur eux-mêmes. Ils s'endormirent en se serrant ensemble.

* * *

Je sais que le chapitre est très petit mais bon, je me dois d'arrêter ici.

Dans le prochain chapitre, … MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ils se séparent! Et pas de la plus heureuse des manières! Avant même de dire à leurs amis qu'ils sortent ensemble, ils vont casser! Je suis trop cruelle! I'm THE sadist girl!

Une tite review pour laisser exploser votre colère?


	16. Chapitre 15: Fausse Trahison et colère

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Si vous me tuer, vous pourrez pas les voir se remettre ensemble dans ma prochaine fic NAH! Aller, voilà le chapitre 15!

Désolé du retard mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration!!!

17 chapitres et 1 Prologue se promenaient sur internet. 15 chapitres et le prologue s'arrêtèrent sur … ne resta plus que 2 chapitres!!!!!!!!!

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Les paroles en Fourchelang sont entre §_…_§

Réponses au review :

Sorcha : Je ne suis pas assoiffée de sang! Je suis juste sadique, sanguinaire, maso, sado, méchante, cruelle, vilaine, etc etc!

Lilou : Ze veux pas mourir moi! Non, Draky nous piquera pas une crise de jalousie aiguë, ça va être pire…bien pire!

Polarisn7 : Wow wow cri pas, tu vas casser mon écran d'ordinateur! Je suis si horrible? Alors, en tant qu'horrible personne, je vais finir cette fic et l'oublier! Je ne ferais pas de suite et ça va finir tristement et tellement méchamment que dans 3 ans t'en reviendras pas encore! NAH!

NEPHERIA : Super, j'espère bien que tu adores sinon j'écris pour rien!

Dramyre : Je sais, je suis sadique. Mais moi je ne pleure pas. Pourquoi? Parce que je sais comment ça va finir. Comment? Parce que c'est moi qui écris, cela va de soi! Si tu m'aides pas avec les sacs de sable, comment veux-tu qu'ils reprennent ensemble plus tard? Si je suis morte, je ne peux plus écrire! Je ne me marre pas de ton triste sort, je suis compatissante. Je suis désolé mais… MOUHAHA non en fait je ne suis pas désolé, l'écriture de cette fic est faite pour finir mal alors je ne peux pas être désolé d'un fait que j'ai moi même décidé! Allez, bizou, je te fais plaisir le plus vite possible!

Morgghane : Contente de ne pas être reniée par tout le monde! Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi! Ça change! Je ne m'acharne pas sur Draco, je vais m'acharner sur Harry là! (Hin hin hin) La raison de leur fin de relation c'est simple…t'as qu'à lire! (rit comme une débile sur sa chaise d'ordi)

Lilian Evans Potter : Ah, t'as pas l'air contente! Mais si je les laisse roucouler en paix, il n'y a plus de suspens ni de sadisme! Et mon nom serait bafouer!

Lily2507 : Ben oui je vous le dis! Sinon les réactions vont être encore plus vive et je vais mourir sous les insultes et les massacres en tout genre! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la magnifique réaction de Ron, ça va être dans la prochaine fic! (communément appelée « Nouvelle vie »)

Zelda-Sama : Je dois avouer que j'avais terriblement peur de ta réaction. Mais finalement, elle est moins pire que d'habitude alors je me rassure un peu. Malgré que tes pulsions meurtrières vont augmenter quand tu va savoir pourquoi ils ont cassé… Promis, Drake ne se suicide pas. À moins que…

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Fausse trahison et colère

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, un sentiment de béatitude intense le parcouru. Peut-être était-ce du au deux bras qui lui enserrait tendrement et avec possessivité la taille. Ou au souffle chaud qui coulait sur sa nuque. Ou les deux. Il s'étira comme un chat puis se leva. Il s'habilla et éveilla son petit ami. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Draco attrapa la nuque du brun et l'embrassa avec avidité. Le Survivant soupira de bonheur et repoussa doucement le Serpentard qui sourit.

-Allez, on doit y aller.

-Mmm…

-Tu parles d'une réponse!

-Mmm…

Harry roula des yeux et éclata de rire. Draco bailla et se leva. Rapidement, il fut vêtu et les deux amants s'étalèrent joyeusement dans la salle commune des préfets en attendant leurs amis qui devaient venir les chercher pour aller en cours. Le blond laissa sa main vagabonder sur la cuisse du Griffondor qui ricana. À ce moment, Nikolas sortit de sa chambre et les regarda. Il plissa méchamment les yeux et sortit sans un mot.

-Il n'avait pas l'air content.

-Il doit savoir que je l'ai plaqué pour toi.

Draco haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Il se fichait pas mal que l'ancien copain de son compagnon soit en colère contre lui. Il en était même heureux. Des coups frappés à la porte les séparèrent. Harry sourit gentiment et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à une table de travail avec ses effets scolaires.

-Ce sont tes amis, les miens savent le mot de passe.

Draco fit un sourire triste à son petit ami et ouvrit la porte. Crabbe et Goyle le saluèrent et les trois amis partirent. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le tableau s'ouvrit de nouveau et la bande d'amis d'Harry entra.

-Harry, tu viens? Demanda Ron en souriant.

-Oui oui!

Megayna, Venusya et Ginny le saluèrent d'une même voix. Ron et Hermione sourirent. Théo et Blaise le poussèrent vers la grande salle où ils s'installèrent. Les deux Serpentards prirent place aux côtés des Griffondors, sans prendre en conte les remarque acerbe de la table des verts et argent.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui? Demanda Blaise.

-Moi et Mione, nous avons potion, Études Moldue, Dîner, Botanique et DCFM. Répondit Ron.

-Moi et Sya on a DFCM, cours de vol, dîner, SCM et sortilèges. Fit Mega.

-J'ai potion, Études Moldue, dîner, Sortilèges et… libre. Dit Harry.

-Ah…Théo et moi c'est potion, Études Moldue, dîner, Sortilèges et DCFM.

-Harry, pourquoi as-tu changé d'horaire? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, ça c'est fait seul. Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Savez-vous que Mme. Potter enseigne maintenant Sortilèges en plus d'Études Moldues? En fait, elle partage les cours… elle fait surtout Sortilèges. Lança Venusya en souriant.

-Pourtant, je croyais qu'elle resterais dans les Études Moldues… Fit Théo.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur total accord avec lui. Le reste du déjeuner se fit dans le silence. Hermione fit des pieds et des mains pour amener les garçons récalcitrants en potion, sous les rires de Théo et Blaise qui ne bougèrent pas le petit doigt pour l'aider.

-Bon, ça suffit! Blaise, tu prends Harry et Théo, tu traînes Ron! S'exclama Hermione.

Blaise s'approcha doucement de Harry et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Il se baissa et chuchota à l'oreille du Survivant.

-D'accord, je vais faire comme elle dit. Mmm Harry?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?

-De te prendre…

Le Griffondor sursauta violemment et tomba de son banc, cramoisi. Blaise éclata de rire et Hermione roula des yeux. Théo se moqua du brun. Harry se leva en pestant contre « les phrases foireuses à double sens » et « les Serpentards à la con».

L'autre côté de la salle, un certain blondinet jaloux observait les yeux plissés. Goyle ricana bêtement.

-Il est tombé. C'est dôle. Dit-il brillamment. (oO)

Draco souffla et se leva gracieusement. Il fit comprendre à ses « amis » de rester dans la grande salle et sortit prestement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Serdaigle le suivit.

Harry regarda les deux jeunes hommes avec suspicion. Il se leva et quitta la salle avec ses amis.

Dans les couloirs des cachots 

Draco, perdu dans ses pensées, allait vers la salle de potion. Une main se posa sur son bras et il se tourna doucement. Il leva un sourcil vers le Serdaigle.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Purgott?

-Oh, trois fois rien.

-Alors lâche-moi.

-Ok Malfoy.

Nikolas le lâcha. Dédaigneusement, Draco lui tourna le dos et continua sa route.

-Hé Malfoy!

-Quoi encore!

-Imperium.

Dans les cachots 

-Merde mais où est-il! S'exclama Harry.

-Qui ça? Demanda Ron.

-Draco, de qui veux-tu que je parle! Répondit le brun.

-Relaxe 'Ry, il vient d'arriver. Dit doucement Hermione.

Harry se retourna d'un bloc et fut soulager de voir Draco arriver en souriant. Le blond s'assit à côté du Survivant. Celui-ci lui sourit timidement et le Serpentard lui rendit son sourire. Heureux, le brun se tourna et écouta le professeur.

Après le cours, le groupe se dirigea vers Études Moldues. Draco alla du côté des Serpentards alors que les autres allèrent se placer du côté Griffondor. Y comprit Blaise et Théo qui après avoir dévoilé leur amitié avec Harry, étaient plutôt mal reçu chez les verts et argent. Ajamya entra dans la salle en souriant. Le Vainqueur remarqua cependant que ses traits étaient fatigués. Et qu'Agua n'était pas présente.

-Vous allez vous mettre en équipe de deux, nous allons nous battre façons Moldue! Fit joyeusement le professeur.

Harry se plaça avec Draco, Théo avec Blaise et Ron avec Hermione. Rapidement (et étonnement) les groupes furent prêts. Après avoir montrer deux ou trois notions, les combats commencèrent.

Après un combat acharné dans la classe, ils comptabilisèrent les résultats et les deux finalistes furent Harry et Nikolas. Ils avaient battu chaque personne gagnante de la classe. Au coup de sifflet, ils se bondirent dessus. Après un long moment, les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours au même niveau. Malgré le fait que le Griffondor n'use pas de toutes ses capacités, le combat était intéressant. Nikolas se pencha sur Harry.

-Tu sais, il est joli ton blondinet. Je peux te l'emprunter?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et lança son point en direction du visage de Nikolas qui l'évita de justesse.

-Tu sais Harry, je ne vais que l'utiliser un moment. C'est ce que tu fais non?

Avec fureur, le Survivant plaqua Nikolas au sol. Les yeux brillants de rage, il se pencha sur le Serdaigle.

-Tu n'y toucheras pas. Et il ne se laissera pas faire.

-Sauf s'il ne t'aime pas.

Rageur, le rouge et or enfonça son point dans la mâchoire de Nikolas en utilisant toutes ses forces. La mâchoire craque bruyament. Celui-ci gémit de douleur. Harry sourit, certain d'avoir casser la geueule du petit emmerdeur. Ajamya s'avança.

-Le combat est terminé. Harry est déclaré vainqueur!

Le brun se leva avec un regard haineux envers le roux toujours couché par terre. Celui-ci sourit diaboliquement au Vainqueur qui eut presque peur de son visage. Harry se tourna alors vers ses amis qui le regardaient, étonné.

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé 'Ry? Demanda Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle. Il se rendit directement à sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla, il alla prendre une douche rapide et s'habilla. Il descendit dîner avec ses amis. Ceux-ci ne lui posèrent aucune question, à son grand soulagement.

Le cours de sortilège passa rapidement pour les élèves sauf pour Harry, qui avait réussit tous ses exercices en un tour de main.

Pendant sa période libre, il se promena autour du lac en réfléchissant à comment il allait aborder le sujet de sa relation avec Draco devant ses amis. Il resta assit au bord du lac jusqu'au souper. Il ne mangea que très peu, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ses amis crurent bon de ne pas le déranger. Il se leva subitement, et regarda ses amis en souriant.

-On se voit plus tard!

-Ok, à tantôt! Répondit Ron.

Il allait se réfugier dans sa chambre pour réfléchir quand il entendit de drôle de bruit venant de la chambre de son blond. Il s'approcha silencieusement et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit rien.

-§Laissez moi passer s'il vous plait.§ Dit-il au serpent du bouclier.

-§Bien sssssûr.§ répondit ce dernier en laissant la porte se débloquer.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la salle commune, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Et la retira aussitôt. Une grande colère ainsi qu'une infinie tristesse l'envahirent. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle commune. Il se réfugia dans une salle de classe vide pour faire éclater des objets. Sa colère un peu apaisée, il s'assit sur le sol pour relaxer avant de faire exploser l'école. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et regarda l'intrus. Aussitôt, sa colère revint.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda froidement Harry.

-Je…je voulais t'expliquer. Bégaya Draco en tremblant devant la colère de son compagnon.

-IL N'Y A RIEN À EXPLIQUER!

- Je... je ne voulais pas! Écoute-moi!

-SORS D'ICI! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE REVOIR! JAMAIS!

Effrayé, le blond sortit de la salle, pensant pouvoir lui reparler quand il se serait calmer. Le Survivant éclata en sanglot après le départ du Veela. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, tenter de penser à autre chose mais tout ce qu'il voyait…

_C'était Draco embrassant Nikolas._

* * *

Salut salut! Désolé du gros retard, j'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration!Jusqu'à hier soir, je n'avais pas fait la moitié mais j'ai tout fini! Je ne l'ai pas posetr parce qu'il était 10h48 et que j'étais supposée dormir depuis... 48 minutes.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry se déchâine! Complêtement furieux, il va tout détruire sur son passage. Ce chapitre se nommera "Magie Instinctive"!

Une tite review en passant? Ça aide beaucoup à savoir s'il faut que je sois plus ou moins sadique!


	17. Chapitre 16: Magie Instinctive

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : voilà le chapitre 16!

17 chapitres et 1 Prologue se promenaient sur internet. 16 chapitres et le prologue s'arrêtèrent sur … NE RESTA PLUS QU'UN SEUL CHAPITRE!! (bouhouhouhouhouhou :'( )

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Réponses au review :

Caro06 : C'est sûr qu'il y a du rebondissement! Il y en a jusqu'à l'épilogue! (qui se trouve d'ailleurs dans la prochaine fan fiction)

Zaika : Oui, j'avoue il aurait pu. Mais il ne l'a pas fait! Pourquoi? Parce que sinon je n'aurais pas pu faire les deux chapitres suivants! Ni l'autre fic d'après! Pourquoi? Parce que c'est la suite! Pourquoi? … parce que.

Lilou : Oh, Poudlard va survivre, enfin, il va être en piètre état mais Harry ne veux pas tuer les élèves tout de même! Il va y avoir beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de dégats mais aucun blessé.

Zelda-sama : Que dire… sinon : POUAH! Ils ne se remettront pas ensemble dans cette fic même sous la menace! Surtout quand on sait que dans la prochaine fic, quand Draco revoit Harry, celui-ci à un petit ami! Mouahahahahahaha! Désolé (pfff pas du tout) mais ça va être pour une autre fois les menaces de mort! Et je me fou royalement que tu tues Nikolas!

Dramyre : Wow, t'avais de l'inspiration pour ta review aujourd'hui, c'est fou! Tout petit message! Pas grave, moi aussi j'en fait des tout petits. Je sais que mon chapitre à été réussit, j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration vers 10h00 et en 48 minutes, j'ai écris les ¾ de la fic. Je suis plutôt fière et je crois être en mesure de l'être! Ryry ne bousille pas tout, c'est Nikolas qui bousille tout! Pas de la faute d'Harry si son crétin d'ex ne prend pas le fait qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre! Voilà la suite ma chère!

Morgghane : Pourquoi tu veux que j'oublie tes premiers messages (toute candide)? Ahhh! Pour tuer Nikolas! (air diabolique et sadique) Pas de problème alors, ne t'en fait pas, il ne s'en sortira pas indemne. En fait, dans la prochaine fic on va apprendre pourquoi il a fait ça et il va aller en prison pour avoir lancer un Imperum!

Polarisn7 : Je sais que c'est long, 3 ans, mais ce n'est pas ma faute! Hum…oui je suis Québécoise et sincèrement, j'ai pas le goût de rester ici c'est temps si. Je me suis mit dans la merde jusqu'au cou!

Petite-abeille : Merci beaucoup, je sais que je suis sadique, après tout c'est mon deuxième nom! Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas de la faute de Dray s'il a embrassé Nikolas, c'est ce Serdeglois stupide qui l'a fait agir sous imperum. Merci beaucoup, j'ai adoré ta review!

Lyravage : Oui, j'avoue que c'est un bon moment pour reviewer car c'est le début de la fin! (La preuve, il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-là ) La mega trahison, c'est pas vraiment une trahison mais bon, c'est vrai que ça fait mal à un certain brun connu!

Lily15 : Oui, je peux très bien vous laissez comme ça, la preuve, je le fais (mouarf)! Désolé d'avoir brisé ton lien de pitié avec Nikolas mais c'était prévu depuis le début que ça allait être un foutu imbécile!

Telika : Oui, mes chapitres ont tous étés très bons à leur manière jusqu'ici. Plus la fic avance, plus j'ai peur de me répéter, mais heureusement, ça n'arrive pas car il y a toujours un rebondissement alors ça arrange tout. Heureuse que tu apprécies autant mes bouts de chapitre humoristique, je suis partie là-dedans depuis quelques temps, j'écris beaucoup d'humour. –Bizou-!

Hp-slytherin : Merci beaucoup!

Sahada : Oh, non, il ne va pas se contrôler… pas du tout même! Pourquoi le ferait-il? C'est bien plus drôle s'il se déchaîne complètement! Et il va le découvrir le poteau rose… dans la prochaine fic!

Vif d'or: Je sais, je sais, mais c'est pas si grave! Comme ça au moins, j'ai une autre fic à faire ! Nan, il va pas réfléchir. Enfin, pas dans ce chapitre! Et c'est la dernière fois qu'on voit Harry avant la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Magie Instinctive

Megayna et Venusya jouaient aux cartes dans une salle de classe vide. Elles entendirent un craquement sonore et relevèrent la tête vers la porte. Elles allaient ouvrirent la porte quand celle-ci s'entrebâilla. Agua entra rapidement, très pâle. Elle s'effondra sur Megayna en pleurant.

-Ha-Harry est devenu complètement cinglé! Il va tout détruire!

-QUOI! Explique Agua!

-J-je ne sais pas! Je suis entrer dans son esprit mais tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir avant qu'il ne le ferme complètement c'est Draco embrassant un rouquin!

-Nikolas! Hurla Megayna.

Elle sortit de la salle en trombe, suivit d'Agua et Venusya. Elles montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent, essoufflées, devant le tableau de la porte des Serdaigle. Sentant la profonde colère de la jeune Veelany, le tableau s'ouvrit sans problème. Megayna entra violemment dans la salle commune sous les regards interrogatifs des élèves. Deux mots apparurent en lettres brillantes au-dessus de sa tête… « Nikolas Purgott ». Plusieurs bleus et bronze levèrent leurs doigts vers le dortoir des garçons. Megayna grimpa les escaliers, toujours suivit d'Agua et Venusya.

-Agua, tu viens avec moi. Venusya, tu surveilles la porte. Quiconque s'approchant est averti. S'il continu, envoie-lui un sort de chauve-furie.

-D'accord. Répondit Venusya en souriant.

Megayna poussa la porte en grondant dangereusement, suivit de près d'Agua. L'air autours de celle-ci pétillait de magie, lançant parfois de petits éclairs argentés. La Griffondor était entourée d'une aura bleue très puissante. Dès qu'elle fit un pas dans la pièce, les fenêtres volèrent en éclat. Quand la jeune Potter entra, un des lits à baldaquin s'effondra. Celui de Nikolas (on s'en doutait). Il y eut un long moment de silence puis un grincement étouffé. Les deux filles se tournèrent en direction du bruit. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et dans l'embrasure se tenait le Serdaigle coupable de la crise de magie d'Harry.

-Megayna? Agua? Que faites-vous ici? Demanda-t-il.

D'un mouvement vif du poignet, Agua fit voler Nikolas jusqu'à Megayna et elle. Elle le laissa suspendu dans les airs.

-Tu sais Nikolas, en plus de ne pas être stupide, je sais utiliser la magie sans baguette et la légilimencie. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu dans la tête de mon pauvre cousin. Tu ne sais pas? Je vais te le dire. Tu as embrassé Draco! Fit Agua, rageuse.

-Hé puis? Ce n'est pas de vos affaires. Répliqua Nikolas.

-SALE CONNARD!

Megayna sauta sur Nikolas et tenta de le battre, mais Agua la retint juste à temps.

-Tu sais Purgott, non seulement Harry et Draco sortent ensemble et sont amoureux…commença Agua en voyant le visage de Nikolas pâlir au mot « amoureux ».

-Mais en plus, Draco est… comment dire…Continua Megayna.

-Un Veela. Termina durement la Serpentarde.

Nikolas ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il secoua la tête. Il trouvait cela trop beau pour être vrai. Non seulement Harry laisserait tomber Draco, mais en plus celui-ci se suiciderait par rejet! Agua, qui suivait ses pensées, ouvrit grand les yeux et serra les dents de rage. Avec une violence inouïe, elle lui tordit froidement un bras qui se cassa dans un bruit sec. Nikolas hurla de douleur.

-Ça t'apprendra espèce de… sale veracrasse!

Les deux filles sortirent rapidement en dévalant les escaliers, suivit difficilement par Venusya qui avait tout vu tout entendu. Après avoir jeté un sort de chauve-furie à deux Serdaigles bornés, plus personne n'avait osé monter à l'étage.

Le trio monta les marches jusqu'au cinquième étage quatre à quatre avant de carrément foncer dans un bouclier magique qui bloquait le couloir au complet. Brutalement, Venusya saisit ses deux amies et les fit traverser le bouclier comme s'il n'avait pas existé. Pourtant il était extrêmement puissant comme sortilège. Agua et Megayna la regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Comment as-tu fait ça? Demanda Agua, abasourdie.

-Plus tard! Nous devons nous occuper d'Harry! Répliqua la jeune Griffy.

Megayna approuva d'un signe de tête et les filles coururent vers le centre du bouclier. Ce qu'elles virent les étonnèrent fortement.

Harry flottait dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du sol, emporté par la rage. Il avait les yeux complètement doré, comme le jour où il avait tué Voldemort. Ses cheveux virevoltaient autours de sa tête d'un vent qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs et il était livide. Sa magie instinctive avait pris possession de son corps. Son visage se tourna lentement vers elles. Le trio déglutit et recula d'un pas. Les pieds du Survivant retombèrent sur le sol. Il marcha vers elles et le vent se fit plus fort. Relevant fièrement le nez, les trois filles firent face au Vainqueur déchaîné. Un vent puissant balaya le couloir, faisant presque tomber Venusya. Le rouge et or passa près d'elles et leur fit un petit sourire triste. Ses yeux redevenus verts pendant un moment montraient toute la tristesse et la colère qu'il avait en ce moment.

Venusya prit les mains de ses amies et se concentra profondément. Il y eut un léger craquement et elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans la Grande Salle, alors que le dîner était en cours. Les professeurs se levèrent brusquement et le silence se fit. Agua et Megayna chancelèrent, peut habituer au déplacement magique aussi puissant. Venusya resta droite comme un piquet et fit un geste de la main. Sa baguette apparut.

-Sonorus. Dit-elle.

Sa voix s'amplifia magiquement.

-QUE PERSONNE NE SORTE DE CETTE SALLE! SI QUELQU'UN SAIT QU'UN ÉLÈVE N'EST PAS ICI, QU'IL AVERTISSE UN PROFESSEUR!

Quelques professeurs s'avancèrent, les yeux coléreux. Venusya bloqua la porte, voyant que quelques élèves voulaient savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

-Mademoiselle Joblebott! Premièrement, comment osez-vous diriger cette école!

-Madame, parlez-moi sur un autre ton. Pour répondre, je dirais que Harry Potter est devenu TRÈS TRÈS dangereux! Sa magie instinctive va faire des ravages alors il ne faut que personne sauf Dumbledor, moi, Megayna et Agua ne sorte de cette salle! Maintenant, allez avertir les élèves dans les dortoirs de ne pas les quitter!

-Et comment puis-je faire ça si je ne peux pas sortir!

Venusya empoigna l'enseignante et transplana avec elle. Pendant qu'elles parlaient aux élèves des dortoirs, Megayna reprit contenance et se plaça avec Agua devant les portes doubles de la grande salle. Dumbledor s'avança mais elles ne s'écartèrent pas.

-Mesdemoiselles, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il cordialement.

-Bien sûr. Harry est devenu dangereux, beaucoup trop. Il risque de tuer quiconque se trouve sur son passage. Seul vous pouvez lui résister. Répondit doucement Agua.

-Et pourquoi pouvez-vous sortir et non les autres élèves? Questionna le directeur.

-Nous l'avons croisé et il ne nous a rien fait. De plus, je suis très puissante, Venusya peut transplaner même dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et Agua est de sa famille alors sans doute a-t-elle beaucoup de potentiel magique. Déclara Megayna.

Dumbledor acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir pour continuer de dîner. Plusieurs élèves firent de même, tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à la porte. Ron, Hermione, Ginny ainsi que Neville, Dean et Seamus s'avancèrent. Ron et Ginny se plantèrent devant les deux filles alors que les autres se placèrent autours d'elles.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda la rouquine.

-Harry pète sa coche et détruit tout. Répondit naturellement Megayna.

Ron fit un petit sourire. Les Griffondors allaient rejoindre leur table quand soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler. Agua et Megayna se jetèrent un regard apeuré et ouvrirent les portes. Les élèves se levèrent mais les filles sortirent puis re bloquèrent les portes. Le tremblement de terre continua longtemps. De plus, un violent orage éclata, faisant éclater les vitres. Les élèves hurlèrent de peur. Puis la tempête se calma quelque peu. Le silence se refit. Soudain, il y eut de violent choc, une série de cri, des hurlements de douleur, de fortes explosions, juste derrière les portes toujours barrées. Cela dura près de 10 minutes et puis, le silence. Oppressant, terrifiant. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Megayna entra, blessée de partout, sa robe déchirée. Puis Agua entra, elle aussi en piètre état, portant une Venusya évanouie et ensanglantée. La Griffondor aux cheveux blonds leva un bras pour faire taire les chuchotements. Blaise, Théo et Ron se levèrent brutalement pour venir les aider. Ron prit Venusya, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Théo s'approcha de Megayna et Blaise soutint Agua, qui s'évanouit prestement. Megayna tomba sur Théo et ferma les yeux. Ses paroles furent entendue par tous les élèves.

-C'est…c'est finit…

* * *

Mouahaha! J'adore! La fin est superbe. Je suis fière!

Dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre, POV Venusya. Elle nous raconte ce qui c'est passé les nombreux mois suivant la disparition d'Harry.

Une review pleaze!!!!!!


	18. Chapitre 17: La disparition

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : voilà le chapitre 17…

Le DERNIER chapitre!!!!!! (bououououououu :'( )

Ceci est un slash yaoi alors homophobe, OUSTE!

Réponses au review :

Polarisn7 : Oui, la fin est toute tristounette mais t'en fait pas, l'histoire en tant que telle est une happy-end! Mais c juste que la fin est dans une autre fic, ce qui fait que ce chapitre n'est pas un épilogue mais simplement un chapitre! Non, ta question n'est pas indiscrète… si je veux quitter le Québec, ça ne serait pas pour toujours non plus, mais c'est que je rêve beaucoup de liberté et de voyager dans le monde alors, le Québec n'est pas l'endroit rêver pour voyager…

Caro06 : Oui je sais que je coupe au moment critique, et c'est tant mieux! Pour la « formule », c'est le fait que ma fic comporte 17 chapitres et un prologue. Il y en a maintenant 16 chapitres et le prologue de mit sur fanfiction, donc, il ne me reste plus qu'un seul chapitre à écrire pour cette partie de l'histoire!

Zelda-sama : Non il n'est pas mort… mais il s'est fait briser une jambe. Non, non, il disparaît. Je ne le tuerais pas, c'est impensable! Et oui, après ce petit chapitre triste, ce sera une autre fic. Vous vous rendez conte, ma première fic terminée! HOURRA! Ah, et la suite va s'appeler « nouvelle vie » pour ceux qui voudront trouver vite!

Zaika : Ouais, il n'est pas chanceux Harry, j'avoue. Allez, voilà la suite!

Dramyre lovy : J'adore ton nouveau nom, je ne te l'ai pas dit? Hé bien je te le dis… Alors, premièrement j'ai adoré ta review, trop marrant! Non, non, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec un auteur (surtout pas un auteur de fanfic parce que mes parents ne savent même pas que ça existe!!!). Pas grave pour ta dernière review, tu t'es rattrapé dans celle-ci! Nikolas va vraiment se faire tuer et pas par un personnage mais bien par ceux qui envoie des review si ça continu! Oh en passant, je me fou des fautes d'orthographe! –biz-

Lyravage : Tu es en état de choc? C'est si sadique que ça? … ! Hé bien, tu devrais être contente, le dernier chapitre est enfin là! (et si tu cherches l'épilogue, tu va chercher longtemps car il est dans la fic suivante )

Vif d'or : Bien sûr que je le peux! La preuve; je le fais! Hé hé hé! Bizou!

Moji : Hé ben, que voilà une review des plus émotives! Je ne peux pas te dire que ce chapitre va te remonter le moral car c'est totalement faux!

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La disparition

(Pov Venusya)

8 mois. 8 mois aujourd'hui qu'Harry a disparut. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. C'est… c'est trop pour moi. Et pas juste pour moi…

On a finalement reconstruis les 4 étages que la colère de notre Survivant à détruit. Le cinquième, le quatrième, le troisième et le deuxième. Tous dévastés. Par contre, nous n'avons toujours pas pu reconstruire notre vie sans lui. L'année est terminée depuis environ 3 jours. Le Noël que nous avons eu suivant sa disparition a été le plus triste que je n'ai jamais vu. Draco n'est pas venu. Je crois que c'est lui le plus meurtrit.

Je vais vous dire ce qui se passe environ ici. Où, ici? Au square Grimmauld. Nous avons tous emménager ici.

Premièrement. Megayna est sur le bord de la déprime. Elle soutient Draco, ce qui lui siphonne tout son énergie. Elle a déjà empêché plus de six tentatives de suicide de la part de notre blond. J'en ai empêché deux, Agua trois et Ron une. Ma meilleure amie vacille vers l'épuisement total. C'est inévitable. Au moins, il y a Théo pour la soutenir. Ce mec est formidable. C'est maintenant son petit ami. Lui aussi par contre est très sombre. Mais il l'aide, et c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Deuxièmement, Agua. Elle est au bord de la folie. Complètement. Sa mère a été tuée par des mangemorts en fuite. Elle l'a vu. Elle n'a pas pu intervenir, pétrifié. Par sa mère de plus. Pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer. Blaise l'aide grandement mais je ne crois pas qu'il va pouvoir la faire émerger. Elle est totalement dans son monde, même si elle refait surface de temps à autre.

Troisièmement, Ron. Il est très déprimé depuis la disparition de son meilleur ami. Je le comprends. Il est d'humeur sombre et fait tout pour le retrouver. Mais il perd espoir peu à peu, même s'il ne le démontre pas. Je le sais, je le sens. Il va bientôt lâcher prise.

Quatrièmement, Hermione. Elle sort avec Ron et ils vont bientôt avoir un enfant. Je l'ai souvent surprise en train de pleurer. Quand je l'ai questionné, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait absolument que le parrain soit Harry. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas que son enfant vienne au monde dans un moment aussi sombre. Elle est désespérée et n'a plus aucun espoir de revoir Harry.

Cinquièmement, Ginny et Neville. Ces deux là filent le parfait amour. Mais ils sont tout de même triste. Trop souvent. Ginny…je m'ennuie de ses sourires heureux, de son humeur joyeuse et de son énergie débordante. Neville… il n'est plus le même. Trop mature… moins naïf. Je l'aimais mieux avant.

Sixièmement, Seamus et Dean. Ils se sont trouver une copine chacun et sont partis vivre en France. Nous recevons très souvent du courrier où ils nous font part de leur découverte, de leur sortie et de leur piste pour retrouver le brun. Nous avons la certitude qu'il a pris l'avion en France…mais pour aller où?

Septièmement, et non le moindre, Draco. Il est encore sous le choc. Totalement partit. Dans son monde. Il est sombre, d'humeur maussade et terriblement suicidaire. Son sang Veela le tue petit à petit, et il ne se défend même pas. C'est terrible. Un zombie à plus d'énergie. Un cadavre est moins pâle, moins mort que lui. Il pleure souvent. Trop souvent. Il ne pourra jamais revivre sans Harry. Malheureusement, il ne peut que survivre. Je crois qu'il ne se nourrit même plus. Il reste toujours enfermé dans la chambre qu'occupait son compagnon, à regarder ses photos.

Finalement, moi. Moi qui désespère. Moi qui sombre peu à peu dans l'oublie. Moi qui ne fais qu'aider, sans jamais être réconfortée. Ils le savent, mais je leur interdis de le faire. Ils ont suffisamment de problème pour ne pas avoir à se soucier des miens. Mais moi j'ai espoir.

Les membres de l'ordre ont tous disparut, disperser un peu partout en Angleterre, filant le parfait bonheur. Ils nous répugnent de ne pas se soucier d'Harry. Pour eux, il n'était qu'une arme, qu'une prophétie. Je les déteste. Bien entendue, tout le monde ne pense pas comme eux. Les Weasley peinent à le retrouver. Lupin aussi. Les proches du survivant parcourt le monde.

Mais moi je sais quelque chose que eux ne savent pas. Moi je sais pour le masque. Celui qui le fait se transformer à volonté.

Mais j'ai son empreinte magique.

J'ai sa piste.

Je sais où il est.

Je sais où il se cache.

Et je vais aujourd'hui le retrouver.

* * *

Je sais que c'est tout petit, mais c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. J'espère que vous avez apprécier, et je commence de ce pas ma nouvelle fic!

Une review s'il vous plait! (une prochaine page sera réservé pour les RaR


	19. Rar et remerciement

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part Nikolas, Mega, Sya et Ajamya Potter

Auteur : Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une page consacrée au RaR

Polarisn 7 : Relax, la suite va bientôt arriver! Et, oui, je sais, c'est particulièrement pour ça que j'aimerais beaucoup aller en France à un moment ou a un autre. Avec ma meilleure amie de préférence!

JessyMP : La suite, c'est dans ma prochaine fic!

Lyravage : Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie grandement ta review! J'ai hâte d'avoir tes commentaires sur ma prochaine fic!

Gégé : La suite, c'est pour bientôt, très bientôt! Déjà en écriture d'ailleurs!

Dramyre lovy : Merci beaucoup! Pour les détaille, aucun problème! Dans la prochaine fic, Ryry nous révèle tous ses sentiments et ce qu'il a fait pendant sa crise! Mes parents non plus ne savent pas ce que je lis… ni ce que j'écris (tant mieux parce que sinon j'aurais droit à un discours long comme le monde sur "pourquoi ne pas écrire des histoires à caractère sexuel"! Tu sais, je la comprends un peu ta mère. En regardant bien tes review, on se rend facilement conte d'un pitit trouble mental… non lol je blague, mais c'est vrai que des fois… (hé hé hé) J'espère que tu va laisser autant de review dans "nouvelle vie" !!!

Zelda-sama : J'espère bien que ça donne le goût, je l'ai terminé comme ça exprès! Non elle n'est pas déjà mise mais ça ne saurait tardé! Promis, elle va retrouvé Harry! Mais pas dans le premier chapitre…

Morgghane : En fait, oui et non. Car cette fic finit comme ça, mais il y a tout de même une suite! Et en passant… je SUIS de Queen of sadism! Hé hé hé!

Alienor01 : Tiens encore deux ou trois jours!

Chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices, je vous remercie d'avoir suivit avec assiduité cette fic. J'ai grandement apprécié vos commentaires, vos remarques et vos… conneries aussi. J'ai éprouvé un réel plaisir à écrire cette histoire qui n'est pas tout à fait terminée. C'est pourquoi, je commence dès lors une autre fic, nommée Nouvelle Vie. Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que celle-ci, sinon plus!

Steph-Fanny

p.s: svp, ne pas laisser de review à cette page --'


End file.
